


Metal Roses

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's been a Robot Rat for six long years. He's been through hell and he's just coming back. He didn't expect kindness from anyone, but Burnie took him in. Now he's working toward the life he dreamed about between trying not to die in the streets.</p><p>Ryan hasn't had emotions since he almost died in a tornado. He's had a cushy life, becoming the head engineer of a project to make enhancement's weaponized. Now he's in the enter of political debate and a cute waiter at his favorite restaurant can actually make his heart pound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this forever. I've had to pause it for updating prompts, but here's the first chapter. Not sure where this is going, but I really like it. I'll try to update it often, I'm close to being done. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome!

            Ray pressed his legs to his chest and shivered against the cold. He hissed as the chilled metal of his right hand hit his bare skin. His wrist went limp to keep the rusted metal away from his torn jeans and he heaved a sighed. His torn t-shit wasn’t helping against the cold either.

            He shivered as wind caught his real hair and slid under his peeling skin. His right eye no longer worked, the artificial skin was torn from the bridge of his nose to about three inches past his hair line. There was more skin to lose on his face. His hand had lost all of its skin a year ago. There was nothing protecting his prostatic hand from the elements.

            The small light that indicated that his hand was working blinked green slowly. The joints were rusted and stiff. Ray was glad he could no longer feel his hand, the rust would itch like a rash and the stiffness would have driven him mad.

            Ray shivered with another gust of wind, sneezing when a chunk of his fake hair fell into his face. He blew the hairs away and sighed. He rubbed his legs with his left hand, glancing at the people walking past the alley.

            He hated being a Robot Rat. His broken prosthetics meant that he couldn’t do anything other than gather metal from the streets to trade in for food. No one would hire someone with broken enhancements. He blamed the fucked up laws.

            People could get enhancements easily. Lost arms and legs, blind or deaf, deformities with medical needs, anyone could afford to get an enhancement to better their lives and give them equal footing with the rest of the world. The Enhancement Act was designed to make enhancements attainable. Most politicians and companies thought that was that, but there were just more problems.

            Anyone could get enhancements, but only the high middle and above classes could afford to keep them maintained. The artificial skin hiding enhancements needed replaced every six months or it would start to peel away like Ray’s. The mechanics themselves needed repaired every year and sometimes parts needed to be replaced.

            Ray had gotten his hand and face repaired at fifteen when the act was first put into place. His family was over joyed when he got his enhancements, he needed them to live. However, they quickly realized that they couldn’t afford to keep them maintained. Ray took up wearing gloves to hide his hand and hats to hide his head.

            His parents couldn’t take out loans from the bank because they had no credit. All of them had been poor all of their lives. His father couldn’t go to college although he was highly intelligent and managed to keep Ray’s enhancements working while they fought for money. His mother had been abandoned by her family for marrying his father. They both worked shitty retail jobs that barely paid the rent on their tiny one-room apartment, much less feed them.

            Ray nearly sold his hand, a model put out of use and very rare given its semi-decent condition, but his parents wouldn’t let him. His father hid his few tools and Ray couldn’t get it off on his own. They insisted that they could get the money, although all three of them were working just to pay the bills. Ray had to drop out of school at fourteen, his parents taking over his education.

            When he was eighteen, his skin was gone to the point where his hat was struggling to hide the enhancement, his father burst into their apartment and declared that they had enough money to pay for repairs. Ray had insisted that they use the money for something else, but his parents refused. Anyone who had exposed enhancements couldn’t get work and they wanted nothing more than for Ray to have a better life.

            They took him to the cheapest engineering firm in the city, where they repaired his hand and face. They offered a handsome price for Ray’s hand, but before he could accept, his parents whisked him from the building. No one in respectable society had missing body parts either. Six months later, they had magically gotten money for Ray to get his skin changed out. Ray instantly started to question where the money was coming from.

            His parents refused to tell him, saying that a benefactor took pity on them, which wasn’t unrealistic. There were bourgeoisie who paid for the poor’s repairs, but they usually chose people who had captivated them in some way. Musicians or highly intelligent people, normally those who had fallen so far that they were Robot Rats.

            Ray highly doubted that they had a benefactor and he tried to eavesdrop on his parents to find out where the money was really coming from. He found out too late. Scavengers, those that took metal from Rats and paid out loans that no one could hope to repay, appeared at their door.

            Ray’s father shoved his mother and Ray into the bathroom and tried to fight the men off. He was shot in the head and the bathroom door was thrown open. The Scavengers grabbed Ray and shot his mother in front of him.

            Ray was taken away from the apartment sobbing. The Scavengers tossed him onto the streets and told him that he had to repay his parent’s debts in metal. He had been a Robot Rat since and that was six years ago. Ray was nowhere close to repaying the debt and he had no way of getting a job now that his eye was completely exposed and broken, his hand was also near useless. The joints barely moved and a few even squeaked. The nerves attaching to his natural ones were broken or ripped out because they were driving him mad. The metal was rusted in multiple places. His hand had the worst damage, his eye and face were a little rusted, but that was all.

            Ray cursed snow began to fall. He curled more into himself and sighed. He had no nook in the city to call his own like other Rats. His last nook was taken over by other Rats who hated him for some unknown reason. Now he really had nothing, but the tattered clothes he wore. His feet and left hand were wrapped in gauze that was a disgusting brown. He was surprised he hadn’t lost toes or fingers to frostbite yet.

The jeans fit him poorly, holes covering a large portion of the knee and calf area. They were once blue, but were now a sickening brown. The white shirt he was wearing had holes in the sleeve and back. Now, gray and brown fought for dominance. His tan skin was covered in scars and cuts that were healing or infected. He, thankfully, wasn’t missing any teeth, although his hair was nothing but grease and lice. His beard was a bit pitiful, patchy in strange places.

            “Oh! Look at you!” A voice startled Ray. He frowned and looked at the mouth of the alley. A women who wore enhanced fingers as a necklace and eyes for earrings was giving him a pity filled look. Her wrists were covered with metal teeth and her wide brim hat was made out of gears and sleek enhanced arms. Her dress was to the ground and was plated metal.

            Ray scowled and glared hotly at the women. For some ungodly reason, the upper classes liked to wear enhancements as clothing, it was sickening. If they had so much money to spend on such dumb outfits, they could afford to pay a million Rat’s repair debts.

            “Oh sweetie, let me look at you. I can help.” The women made her way over to him, being careful of the grim in the alley. She picked up her clanking dress to reveal enhanced feet acting as high heels.

            Ray was about to bolt, he wasn’t about to become a charity case. He could get his debt paid another way. She wouldn’t want to keep him anyway, he had no special talents. Then he realized that the hat the women wore was made up of working enhanced arms. If he could steal it off her head, he could pay off his debt.

            Smiling innocently up at the women, Ray sniffed and shivered some more. “You can?” He croaked, throat sore from years of in-use.

            “Oh of course, dearie.” The women cooed. Her eyes landed on Ray’s hand and she picked the metal up in shock. “This hand! You have a fortune on you my dear!” She smiled at Ray and he resisted the urge to yank his hand away. He was honestly surprised that she was touching him despite how dirty he was.

            “I do?” He asked innocently, although he already knew that. He would never part with that fucking hand. His parents died for that hand, he was keeping it.

            “You do! Oh sweetie, let’s get you cleaned up.” The women said, straightening and offering Ray her hand. She would probably have whoever repaired his hand take it from him. Rats didn’t steal enhancements from those who needed them, it was an unspoken rule. The Bourgeoisie had no morals.

            Ray nodded and took the women’s hand. Once on his aching and freezing feet, Ray snatched the hat right off the women’s head and ran. The women screamed and called for help, but Ray was long gone before anyone could respond.

            Ray clutched the hat to his chest, his right hand curling slowly around one of the arms. Ray laughed and looked over his paid debt. There were at least three arms and a few fingers that made up the hat. This was more than enough to pay his debt and maybe another Rat’s.

            Chest swelling with joy, Ray ran for the Scavengers home. Debt free, he could go into business himself. He could take metal to bigger companies and, if he did well, he could be given some sort of safe heaven.

            The Scavenger’s home was just outside the Rat’s Nest, the area of the city were Rat’s tended to live. Ray liked to stay closer to the middle class homes, they were pretty wasteful in what they threw out.

            A corner building, long since put out of use, stood alight in the dark streets where lights were no longer maintained. The Scavenger didn’t have to pay for living and he could do whatever he wanted with the building. Having been a Rat once himself, the Scavenger was much kinder than most. He bothered to actually give Rat’s the food they were due. He didn’t increase debts for no reason either. Ray was lucky.

            Ray pounded on the Scavenger’s door and shifted on his feet. He knew other Rats were watching him, but another rule was that they never took freedom from each other. They would beg for Ray’s help after and he was tempted to give it.

            “What?!” The Scavenger snarled, throwing open his door and glaring down at Ray. His eyes saw the hat and he smiled. “What do you have there, Rat?”

            “My debt.” Ray said, holding the hat out. His legs were starting to shake and his stomach protested running. He wasn’t fed or hydrated enough for this.

            The Scavenger took the hat and studied the arms. He laughed and shook his head. “How did you manage this?” He marveled, turning into the house and grabbing a clip board from a messy desk blocking the hallway. “Name.”

            “Ray Narvaez Jr.” Ray panted, smiling excitedly. He lucked out that this Scavenger held to his deals. He would free Ray and offer him someplace to trade his metal afterwards.

            The man scanned the list and found Ray’s name. He chuckled and shook his head. “Congrats Ray, you’re debt free and then some.”

            Ray smiled and glanced around him. He pointed to a group of three children who were like him, forced to pay back their parent’s debt. “Give the rest to them.” He told the Scavenger.

            The children looked at Ray wide eyed and the Scavenger snorted. “You’re a dumbass, but alright.” He sighed, calling the kids over and getting their names. He divided the remaining worth of the hat among the three of them before getting all of them the food exchange.

            The kids ran off once they had their bag of food while Ray hugged the sack tightly to his chest. “Thank you.” He told the Scavenger who smiled gently at him.

            “Hold on.” He said, disappearing into his house and returning with a long jacket. “You caught me in a good mood, and you warmed my heart with helping those kids.” He said, placing the jacket on Ray’s shoulders.

            Ray tried not to cry and failed. He pulled his arms through the jacket and hugged his food tightly again. “Thank you.” He said again before running from the Scavenger’s door.

            He ran for someplace he knew no one would be able to find him or steal from him. He made his way to the Middle class apartments. They were clean, but not well watched. He had to jump to reach the apartment’s fire escape. Slinging the bag of food over his shoulder he climbed to the roof and collapsed onto the freshly fallen snow.

            The winter had been harsh, snowing constantly for days. Ray had woken up multiple times covered in at least an inch of snow. He was lucky he wasn’t dead.

            He smiled to himself and laughed. He pulled the jacket tightly around him, running for a large exhaust vent that hung over the ground. Curling under the metal, cold concert was much more pleasant than the wet seeping cold of the snow. Ray buried himself into the giant jacket, the bag in his lap.

            Smiling, he pulled out one loaf of stale bread and ate greedily. He drank a small amount of the water and sighed content. He watched the snow fall with drooping eyes. He never thought he would be free from the debt. “I’ll get there.” He whispered to his parents. “I’ll get that fucking flower shop.”

            Ray smiled to himself before falling asleep. He woke up with the sun the next morning. Eating more of the bread, he jumped from the roof, the bag hanging off his shoulder. He started scavenging for metal as soon as he could. Cans, old enhancement parts that were thrown out, car parts, anything that had metal he could use. All of it was melted down to make new enhancements. He had even given up his glasses his first day on the job.

            Ray gathered when he could carry and went to a big name company. There were a few Rats already there, but he was seen and given more food for his efforts. Ray smiled and scurried off, searching for metal and someplace to call home.

            He slept on roofs for weeks. He managed to gain some health back from all of the food he had managed to gather. He was still carefully rationing, eating clean snow when he could instead of the fresh water he had. The coat kept him from freezing to death, the winter dropped below zero more than once. He didn’t bother counting the frozen dead he saw.

            He kept his feet warm with thrown out socks. He layered them until he had about five pairs on. That was enough to keep the cold from seeping in from the holes. He avoided walking and standing in the snow for too long, anything to keep dry.

            He threw on extra shirts and pants. Not enough to make moving difficult, but enough to hold of the cold. He would slip his left hand into his coat to press against his ribs when he stopped being able to feel his fingers. The burn was horribly, but reminded him he was alive.

            However, nothing good could last forever. He was searching for metal when a group of stupid middle class boys attacked him. He was stronger than before, but still weak. They had followed him, throwing snowballs with stones in them until he dashed down a wide alley. He thought they wouldn’t follow, so he slowed. He hadn’t heard them, but they sneaked up behind him, one of the taller boys kicked the back of his knees, sending him to the ground. They surrounded and kicked him, calling him broken and incomplete.

            He cradle his food and metal to his chest along with his right hand. They could do anything, but take those things from him. When they finally stopped, one of them tried to take his bag, claiming that there was something other than food within it. They talked about treasure, their prize for defeating the monster.

            Ray lashed out with his right hand, slapping the boy grabbing his life. The rusted metal deeply cut his cheek, blood slipping through shocked and shaking fingers. The others panicked and the boy he hit cried. Ray didn’t really care at that point. He ran off before they could call anyone.

            Ray shook where he stood. He had run for too long and now he felt sick. He curled into a corner of an alley, just out of sight. Pulling trash bags and cans around him, he placed the lid of one of the metal cans over his head to hide himself from sight. He felt too awful to climb to a roof so he took a nap there.

He should have climbed.

            At some point, someone must have moved the trash. Either collected or someone set him up. He was woken up by two police men pulling him from his corner. They dragged him into the main street. He thought the boys had told someone and they actually bothered to find him, but no, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

            Rats were society’s punching bags. Instead of thinking that they needed to solve the problems, Rats were ignored and often times beat. Many racial and sexuality issues had been solved with the last hundred years. Poverty and gender were the only minorities left still battling oppression.

            As punching bags, Rats were always conveniently doing something bad when the police were angry and wanted someone to beat on. Today was Ray’s turn in the ring. As with the boys, he cradled his food and hand to his chest. They cursed and spat at him, taking turns beating him. Sadly, it was safer for him to just submit and let them do what they wanted. If he fought, they wouldn’t arrest him, just make the beating more painful. He would take a prison cell over the streets any day, if the prisons were safe.

He howled in pain as one of the officers pressed his foot into his ribs when they were done. Ray didn’t bother to listen to his monolog about how he was filth. He knew that. He had to pay attention to the baton he took to the head. He passed out watching shining boots walk away.

            When he woke up, he was freezing. Snow floated from the sky, covering him with a light white blanket. The jacket was gone, his fingers freezing in the ratty glove he found. His metal face was pressed into the cold ground. His sack was gone, his food and water taken away from him yet again.

            His head throbbed painfully, hair matted with more than dirt and grim. New blood layered on top of the old. His body ached in turns from different kicks and fists. Now, a purpling bruise from a rock to his shoulder burned with the kicks to his ribs with metal boots. He couldn’t even feel his legs, although he was pretty sure he still had his socks.

            He didn’t have the energy or tears to spend. This was just the life cycle of a Rat, get so close to something good and then get fucked over. Other Rats probably thought he was dead, who knows how long he had been laying there. Those who died were free game, although no one wanted to be cursed by a wondering soul. They only touched the metal, never the flesh. He was lucky his right hand was digging into his chest.

            Ray closed his eyes trying to will away the pain. He wouldn’t mind dying right there, but that thought made him want to sob and cry. His parents died for him, he had to live. He had to get to his feet and start all over again. He tried to push himself up, shoulder popping and sending sharp pains up his spine. He dropped back to the ground with a weak groan.

            “Holy shit, you’re not dead!” A voice said from above Ray. He opened his eyes, the tears he couldn’t feel freezing as they fell. “Fuck, you need to get out of here!”

            There was a shadow over him, a figure in a bright light that Ray couldn’t figure out if from a street light or his parents reaching out for him. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for what was to come.

            He was being lifted and thrown over a shoulder. Ray frowned and didn’t have the energy to stop what was happening, even if he wanted to. Whoever was carrying him started to walk and Ray watched the street melt snow before passed out again. Hopefully they wouldn’t wait for him to wake up before doing whatever they were going to do to him.

 

* * *

 

            Ray woke up warm and thought he was dead. His eyes popped open, hoping to see his parents, but found a ceiling instead. Frowning, Ray slowly sat up despite his body screaming in pain. He was laying on a comfortable couch with multiple blankets piled on top of him.

            The room was nicely decorated, family pictures hanging from the wall and a decently sized TV with a few different game systems hooked up to switch boards in front of the couch he was laying on. The coffee table was covered in papers and multiple dirty mugs just off of previous coffee rings.

            The lights were out and his eye took a moment to adjust. Everything was blurry, but he knew this was a nice home and he was alive. He fought with the blankets, relieved to find his hand was still attached to him. He was saved. The warmth and obvious love surrounding him made him want to cry all over again. Instead he curled into a ball and went back to sleep. If everything was the same when he woke up, he would cry then.

            “Hey, buddy.” Someone shook Ray awake. He blinked dazed up at an older man who had curly brown hair and kind blue eyes. “Sorry, I know you’re probably tired, but we need to talk.”

            Ray frowned and sat up, the blankets folding over. He shivered slightly at the loss of warmth. Of course he was saved just to be kicked out. People’s conscious’ only allowed them a few good deeds at a time. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave.” He said without thinking.

            The man frowned and shook his head. “What? No! You’re staying here!” He said quickly. “I meant talk about who you are and get you fixed up.”

            Ray blinked at the man confused. “What?” He asked, head tilting and brow furrowing.

            “I’m letting you stay here, I’m even offering you a job.” The man chuckled, standing from where he was kneeling next to the couch. He plopped down into arm chair across from Ray. “I just want to get to know you.”

            Ray stared blankly at the man, unsure of how to process what he had said. “I-I’m Ray.” He managed, running his finger over the rough edges of his index finger. Some rust came off and fell onto the blankets, he hoped the man didn’t notice him brushing them onto the floor.

            “I’m Burnie.” The man smiled, offering Ray his hand. “I pulled your ass off the street.”

            Ray couldn’t help a smile. The man’s smile was genuine and caring, eyes soft around the edges. He preferred someone treating him like a human. He reached out with his right hand to take Burnie’s. He paused and was about to take his hand back when Burnie took his rusting hand in a firm shake.

            “Thank you.” Ray said softly, smiling at their joined hands. “Really, thank you.”

            “It’s alright.” Burnie said, letting Ray’s hand go and settling back into the arm chair that was an ugly blue color. “Tell me about yourself.”

            Ray bit his lip then smiled and told Burnie everything. He hadn’t told anyone his story since he became a Rat. The weight the memories he carried slowly lifted off his chest with every word. Telling his savior his life seemed more life changing than being taken off the streets. The words were in the past, not part of his regretful mind, words floating away from him and helping push him forward.

Burnie listened quietly, absorbing every word. Eyes spinning gears to plan the perfect push. He smiled at Ray encouraging him to keep speaking during the hard parts. He never spoke, just waited. He gave Ray the time he never knew he needed or had.

            “Damn, you’ve been through hell.” Burnie marveled when he finished his story. “Well, I want to help you.”

            “Please don’t go out of your way for me.” Ray said, trying to close his right hand into a fist. “I won’t stay long, just until I’m better.”

            Burnie shook his head and stood. “I run a restaurant across the street from here and I’m always looking for new servers.” He told Ray, offering his hand to help him stand. He was still sitting with the blankets over his stretched out legs. “That’ll come later when you’re healthier.”

            Ray frowned and took the offered hand with his left. Burnie led him up the stairs of the small house. “I-my enhancements-“ Ray’s eyes searched for his words, shock pushing them just out of reach.  
            “Don’t define you.” Burnie interrupted, smiling back at Ray. “You can still serve people. Just because you can’t repair your enhancements doesn’t mean you’re less human than me or anyone else.”

            Ray bit back tears, smiling at Burnie and nodding. He was taken into a small bathroom and handed a towel along with new clothes. “Once you’re clean we can see if you need medical attention.” Burnie said before showing Ray how to work the shower.

            Ray stood in the silence for a moment when Burnie left. He gently set the clothes on the toilet, throwing the towel over the retro curtain rod. He took the socks and brown gauze off first, dumping them in the trashcan under the sink. The glove followed, then the hole infested shirts and pants. He hadn’t worn boxers in years.

            Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the shower. He moaned when the warm water hit his still chilled skin. He no doubt had a fever and many bruises and cuts, but that could wait. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the water pattering against his body. Luckily his head enhancement no longer worked and he wasn’t in danger of being shocked. He kept his right hand out of the water, however.

            Ray peeled the rest of the skin on his head away, leaving only the metal. From his cheek bone to his forehead and to the back of his head getting smaller at his ear was all metal. His useless right eye sat heavily in his socket, getting looser every day. He gently pressed the plastic back, snapping the eye back into place. There was no doubt that he would wake up with the eye loose again. Maybe he would tape it into place later.

            Ray took the cloth Burnie had pointed out to him and completely scrubbed his body of all dirt. He had no idea that his skin was actually very pale. He had thought he was pretty tan. The water turned nearly completely black, large chunks of dirt, dead skin, and other things Ray didn’t want to think about, getting caught in the drain.

The hair remaining on his head and his beard were next. He threaded his fingers through the black hair, pulling out insects. Clumps of hair came out and gathered around the drain. He killed a number of livestock living on him, trying not to think about it too much. He cleaned his hair with shampoo five times before he felt better.

Stepping out of the shower, he glanced in the mirror and saw a different man. He reached for the wireless shaver and shaved off the disgusting beard he had grown. Then he gave himself a buzz cut, free from matted and lice filled hair. Nails cut and teeth cleaned for the first time in six years, Ray felt like the same man, just cleaner.

            He pulled on the clothes Burnie gave him. They fit him perfectly and Ray wondered who else Burnie had taken in off the street. The blue shirt was lose enough to be comfortable and think enough to be a cozy warmth. The boxers were smooth and comfortable. The pants were a little big, but he pulled the draw strings to make them fit. Thick warm socks padded his aching feet.

Shaking his head, he cleaned up his mess, throwing everything in the trashcan. He pressed the button on the side of the plastic bin, and a laser grid lit up on the top. Slowly moving down, the heat disintegrated the garbage, a pile of dust remaining.

            Giving himself one more look over, Ray left the bathroom and padded back downstairs. He pulled the sleeves over his hands when he glanced quickly around the living room. The fabric caught on the rust of his right hand.

            Burnie wasn’t in the living room, but he heard voices from the kitchen. “Another one?” A new voice sighed, deep and strong, but also gentle.

            “Yes another one. We need more servers and he was in pretty bad shape.” Burnie said sternly. Ray hung just outside the closed kitchen door, listening to the two men.

            “I suppose you’re right. I’ll see what I can do to help him.” The new voice said and Ray smiled, letting out the breath he had been holding. He was worried this new voice would want to get rid of him.

            Ray knocked on the door and Burnie laughed. “You can just come in Ray.” He said and Ray followed orders.

            A bearded man who was the same height as Burnie leaned against the counter in the quaint kitchen. His eyes were a warm brown and he was big in a sense that Burnie was not. Burnie was lean and muscular while the bearded man was just bulky muscle.

            “Ray! You look like a new man! Oh, this is my partner, Jack. He runs the restaurant with me and will be able to help you with your injuries.” Burnie said, gesturing to the bearded man.

            Ray nodded and smiled awkwardly at Jack. “Hello.” He said, shifting from foot to foot.

            “Hello.” Jack smiled, waving for Ray to come closer. “I’m afraid I can’t do anything about your enhancements.”

            Ray shook his head and walked over to Jack carefully. He found that his legs didn’t like standing now that he was warm and clean. They wobbled strangely, like when he hadn’t eaten in days. “That’s fine.” He said, curling his right hand around his sleeve slowly.

            Burnie chuckled and looked Ray over, circling him for a moment before nodding and grabbing a chair from the kitchen table. “You clean up well.” He smiled before making Ray sit in the chair.

            Jack chuckled and shooed Burnie out of the room before inspecting Ray’s wounds. “Well, you lucked out. Nothing is broken although there are numerous badly healed breaks.” He said, giving Ray a pointed look. He had his left arm in hand, a slight bend in the limb.

            “What was I supposed to do? Go to the Rat hospital?” Ray sassed, shrinking with regret away from Jack. He was surprised, but relieved when the man just laughed and patted his shoulder gently.

            “Alright, I like you.” Jack smiled, shaking his head. “Most of these cuts are old and healing fairly well. You’re feet definitely need wrapped up.” He pulled out a strange spray. Ray gripped the chair tightly when the liquid hit his blistered and rough feet, but he didn’t make a sound. Jack wrapped them carefully. “The rest are mainly bruises that’ll heal with time.”

Ray nodded slowly, relaxing when Jack put his socks back on. “I don’t have any infections?” He asked. He would be very surprised if he didn’t.

“Not a single one.” Jack smiled, standing and looking over Ray’s ears and eye. “I’m just as surprised as you are.”

Ray snorted and opened his mouth when Jack asked. The older man scowled and sighed, shaking his head. “We need to get you to a dentist.” He frowned, gently grabbing Ray’s jaw and looking over his teeth. “How’s your vision?”

“I used to wear glasses.” Ray said, closing his mouth and wrinkling his nose. He hated the dentist.

            Jack chuckled and patted his shoulder. “We’ll get you a new pair while we’re at it.” He said gently, couching down to close his medical kit. “You need a few weeks of rest, plenty of water and a slow diet to get you used to food again. But once you’re feeling up to it, you can come work at Rooster Teeth.”

            “Rooster Teeth?” Ray asked, raising his eyebrow. “That’s a fucking stupid name for a restaurant.”

            “That’s why it’s perfect!” Burnie smiled, coming back into the kitchen. “You’ll be staying here while you recover.”

            “What? No! I’ve already imposed enough.” Ray frowned, squirming in his chair. As much as he wanted to stay and as much as he had nowhere else to go, he didn’t want to burden Burnie more than he already had.

            “Sassy and humble.” Jack snorted, smiling at Ray. “You don’t get much of a choice in this.”

            “He’s right!” Burnie smiled, bursting back into the room. He took Ray’s right hand and led him upstairs again. “You’re welcome here for as long as you need.”

            Ray frowned, but didn’t get a chance to protest. Burnie pulled him into a small comfortable room with a bed and dresser pressed against the same wall. He was told where the clothes and shoes were before Burnie left the room telling him to sleep with a stern, but goofy look.

            Ray stared at the closed white door in shock before laughing to himself and collapsing on the bed. He moaned and melted into the fucking cloud. He instantly curled into a ball under the covers and fell asleep.

            Ray woke up so sick he didn’t want to ever move again. He hadn’t gotten sick in years, however, his body seemed to decide to hit him with every disease he missed out on. His stomach churned, a bucket beside him at all times. A horrible fever left him shivering as he sneezed and coughed. Being homeless and sick for most of his life meant that he never noticed when he got worse.

Burnie and Jack took care of him through it all. They made him eat soup and take cold medicine that made him act drunk. He would wobble and smiling like a moron. He never liked alcohol to begin with so he resisted the medicine at first. Burnie wouldn’t take no for an answer. After the funnel Ray stopped fighting him.

            Jack was around as well, but he was mainly there to make sure Burnie didn’t suffocate Ray in kindness and care. He was bedridden for two months. Eventually he felt well enough to even consider working, although his nose was still running and Burnie and Jack insisted that he continue to rest.

            He hated how useless he felt, but he obeyed their wishes. He took up cleaning the house. Sometimes both men would be at the restaurant and Ray would be left to his own devices. As much as he wanted to just play Burnie’s games all day, he chose to clean every inch of the house.

            He cleaned the coffee table of stains and straightened the papers. The dust lining photos and statues was wiped away. The oven was cleaned, including underneath it and the fridge. The rooms were swept and the beds neatly made. He went through the pies of clothes Burnie had stowed away, throwing away torn shirts and neatly folding the rest. He had enough clothes for himself that they didn’t need to worry about getting more.

            Until he could actually work, cleaning the house twice a day was all he could do to thank Burnie. As he lived with the older man, he learned that the family pictures were the numerous people Burnie had helped. All of them were Rats brought to brighter things thanks to Burnie and his restaurant.

            The pictures lined the walls of the living room. Some were bigger than others, black and white or colored. Burnie was sometimes the only constant in the picture, men and women changing from picture to picture. The more recent pictures, being held by digital frames, had Jack within them. The two smiling men made Ray smile, Jack was in more pictures than anyone else he guessed to be Burnie’s partner.

            Many of the former Rats had gone on to be big time engineers or store owners. Others stilled worked in small businesses, but they lived on their own. There was one former Rat still working for Burnie at the restaurant. She came over a few times to meet Ray. Barbra was the last picture hung on the wall.

The rich ones paid Burnie back and the older man could retire now if he wanted to, but he kept the restaurant open. He wanted to be part of something bigger than himself, was what he told Ray. The Rats he helped were some of the kindest people in the world. They deserved the help they received.

            “I can’t change the world.” Burnie said softly, smiling at the picture of Barbra. “But I can at least take the step no one else does. Everyone deserves to be happy.”

            Ray smiled at the older man, looking over the hundred some pictures covering the walls. Sometimes he had multiple Rats at a time, sometimes there was only one. Each of them looked happy, smiles genuine.

            Jack was one of the first Rats Burnie had taken in. The bearded man would have died if it wasn’t for Burnie. He had gone off on his own for a couple of years, trying to get a job programming for large companies. When he landed the job, he realized that it wasn’t for him. He missed helping Burnie. So he came back and found Burnie without his wife and stayed with him. Taking up being the head cook at the restaurant. Neither really knew when being partners meant something more.  

His leg was enhanced and he could keep it repaired thanks to the fact that Burnie gave his employees all of the restaurants profits. Although they were legally partners, he controlled the finances more than Burnie did.

            Burnie offered to take Ray to get repairs, but he refused. The man had done so much for him already, the least he could do was pay for his own repairs. His pride also kept him from taking the offer. His families pride in paying for things themselves. Once he had money, he would get his own apartment then get the flower shop he had always wanted. There wasn’t enough of them around and he had a few ideas to make the idea take off.

            Repairing his enhancements was the last thing on his mind. He was so used to dealing with them as they were that he had no desire to change things yet. He fantasied about newsgrams reporting his story of his achievements with broken enhancements. A pipe dream, but he liked the idea.

            He picked up the newsgram drive as the device slid under Burnie’s door. The thin flash drive was plugged into a device about sixteen inches long and an inch tall. Once the drive was plugged into a port on the side, a small opening on the top of the reader lit up green and words slowly scrolled into the air.

            Ray glanced over the headlines as they appeared, leaving the device plugged in for when Burnie and Jack returned. There was nothing interesting happening, Russia was still giving America hell, The United European States were still struggling to stay unified. Africa had a new cure for some disease and the Middle East was still blowing themselves up. The united Asian States were still the world’s super power. Something about a company making a huge leap in making weaponized enhancements.

            The last article caught his eye, but when he saw that the writer was extremely biased against the technology, he stopped caring. He had been catching up with the world since he started living with Burnie. The news would drone on in the background as he cleaned.

            Ray ignored the rest of the articles, leaving the newsgram open as he continued cleaning the house. He would play games later when he was satisfied with his work. Hopefully tomorrow he would be able to work at the restaurant, Burnie had even given him a uniform.

           

* * *

 

            Ryan soldered the circuit board for his prototype weaponized arm. The arm itself rested on his work bench beside him. The design acted like a normal enhancement, but with a thought, the user could make the arm reveal the barrel of a gun from the base of the palm.

            Once Ryan had that portion of the arm working he would add other weapons. However, the most difficult thing was making the extra part of the arm work with the person’s mind. He could worry about the actual design of the gun later. He just needed to get the subconscious thought and actions working.

            Ryan’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he sighed. Placing the red-hot soldering iron back into its stand, he pulled the thin device out. His reminder that he was human and he needed to eat glared at him with holographic words. He leaned away from his work and stood. He glanced at the arm before packing his backpack with tools and notebooks. Pride was something he was sure he should feel toward the arm. He had built it from scratch and had been working for nearly a year on the modifications.

            Although he knew he should feel the emotion, his heart and mind had nothing. Not even a flash of pride or joy. Just an arm, just blisters and cuts from assembly, just months of work. Nothing too important, despite the fact he didn’t let anyone touch the arm.

            Ryan shouldered his bag and left his personal work room. His left eye glowed as he nodded to the receptionist of the big name engineering company he worked for. Achievement Engineering was the first firm to think of making enhancements weapons. Of course, that came with social and political backlash.

            While people argued over if weaponized enhancements were moral, Ryan was building the first model. He was the best engineer in the company and the only one tasked with the job, not that he couldn’t work with others. They just refused to work with him.

            He was hired before he even finished college ten years ago. He had rebuilt his own enhancement to make them better for a project and companies begged him to work for them. He simply chose the company that gave him a private work space and the best pay.

            The goal of the project was to unlock his emotions, but he had ended up just making his left eye much better and more efficient. He figured that no matter which thing he achieved, he would have gotten job offers.

            The entire left side of Ryan’s face, his right arm, and left foot had been destroyed in a tornado when he was seventeen. He had been in a car and had gotten picked up by the storm. He survived the fall from nearly a mile up, but only because they used enhancements to recover the side of his face. Without the machines, he would have been a vegetable.

            The enhancement was just to keep his brain functioning, and to replace his eye, but something had gone wrong. He lost all of his emotions in the transition. Although not crippling, he was still outcaste for having no feelings.

            He didn’t mind the lack of emotions. Even if he was outcaste, he didn’t care. He didn’t blame them for thinking him strange, he really was.

Fixing his eye had solved a few problems. Allowing him to go without glasses was one. Enhanced eyes were typically slightly weaker or slightly better than human eyes, which meant that there was an imbalance. That was the easy fix. The harder one was making the eye better while keeping the balance.

            He could see in a few different spectra with a single thought. On the normal setting, he could see more colors than most people. Infra-red and reading heat signatures were all thought out ideas that worked perfectly. With a blink he could see what no other human could.

            Now his eye pulsated a light glow in time with his heart. Radiating from his pupil, the light spread through his blue iris before disappearing into the white of his eyes. He didn’t find a point in modifying his other enhancements, although he did repair them himself. His workshop had all of the things that he would need to do so.

            The technology was something he was trying to implement with his arm, part of the reason he was chosen for the job in the first place. The problem was, his enhancements were keeping him alive, directly connected to his brain. An arm was very different from an eye.

            Ryan walked through the crowds of people towards the restaurant that he always went to for lunch. Rooster Teeth was a strange little joint, but he supposed he liked the food. He had tried other places, but always ended up back at the same place.

            When he entered the greeter, a kind women named Barbra, smiled happily at him. “We’re busy today, but I saved your spot.” She told him cheerfully, leading him to the back of the restaurant.

            Ryan nodded and thanked the blond, glad she no longer expected him to smile back. He came there enough that most of the staff knew he had no emotions. Regardless, they treated him normally which was probably part of the reason he always came back. Good food and good people.

            He didn’t even look at the menu, choosing to look around the restaurant instead. They were really busy, nearly every table was filled. The owner was bouncing around talking with new and regular customers with a kind smile. Burnie was a good man and Ryan was impressed that he always took in Robot Rats to work for him.

On slower days, Burnie would join Ryan and talking about anything he wanted. The other man had mentioned a new employee the day before and Ryan was looking around for them. There had only been the three of them for a long time, he was impressed that they managed so well.

This young man, as Burnie said he was, had been the topic of Burnie’s conversations for weeks. There had been a point where he thought the man would die from illness. However, he thankfully recovered and was apparently obsessively cleaning his house.

            Ryan was interested. Burnie’s conversations hardly ever consisted of a singular person unless that person was Jack. The new man apparently had a heart of gold.

            “Hello! Welcome to Rooster Teeth, I’m Ray and I’ll take your order if you’re ready.” Ryan looked at the young man standing next to his table. The man had very short hair, a little longer than a buzz cut, where there was skin. Leading to the back of his head and starting from his right eye up to three inches past his hair line and stopping at his cheek bone was broken enhancements.

            The man’s left eye was a bright brown while the right eye was dull and limp in the socket. His smile was nervous, but kind as he shifted between his feet. He was wearing thin black gloves and his right hand struggled to hold the pen.

            “Number three-A.” Ryan grunted, holding his menu out for Ray to take, glad that whole meals – drink and all – were dictated by numbers. Ray wrote a poor looking three-A on the meal ticket before taking Ryan’s menu.

            “I’ll have your drink right out for you.” Ray smiled at Ryan before disappearing into the kitchen door.

            So that was the new waiter. Usually Burnie managed to pay for his recently homeless employees repairs so why was Ray’s still broken? Ryan vaguely remembered Burnie mentioning that Ray refused his offers for repairs. That was even stranger. Rats normally got their enhancements fixed the moment they could.

            Ryan felt a strange bubbling in his stomach. He felt like he was on the edge of his seat and when his eye caught Ray walking on the floor again, he followed his every movement. There was a word for this, curious. That’s what it was. He was curious. He was feeling, why?

            He watched Ray take a family’s order. They were regulars – he had seen them at the restaurant as often as he was there, which was every day. They seemed to know Burnie. Ryan guessed that one of the parents was one of the few Burnie had helped because they both always hugged the older man before leaving. Their child, probably six or seven years old, stared at Ray while his parents acted like his enhancements weren’t showing.

            Ray looked at the kid and smiled, he kneeled down and said something to the child and they laughed and clapped their hands. Ryan smiled softly as Ray ruffled the boy’s hair. A warm bubble rose from his stomach to his face and he froze. He touched his lips and looked away from Ray.

            Warmth radiated from his chest again and he traced his smile in confusion. His mind spun with possibilities, but none of them seemed right. He was feeling. His heart was pounding and he was both happy and terrified. How did he handle emotions? What were emotions? He couldn’t remember.

            Why now? Ryan looked back at Ray and instantly frowned. He was taking the order of a stern man in a suit. The man was glaring at Ray and tapping his foot. He was speaking too quickly for Ray to write and the young man had to keep asking for the man to repeat what he said. His right hand as fumbling with the pencil, slowly curling around the wood. A few of the fingers jerked close, making him nearly drop the pencil.

            Ray was getting progressively more nervous and shaky as the man got more impatient. “Enough!” The man shouted, getting the entire restaurant’s attention. “I’m done dealing with you! You worthless Rat!” He growled, dumping the scolding hot coffee that was in front of him on Ray’s head.

            Ryan was standing now, moving when he heard Ray cry out in panic and pain. Burnie was already between the cursing man and Ray as Barbra tried to pull Ray into the kitchen. Jack was emerging from the back as Ryan reached Ray and Barbra.

            Ray was holding his right hand to his chest, the pencil still trapped between stiff fingers, as coffee dripped from his head. The liquid was still steaming and Barbra was rushing to clean the mess off of Ray before he was burned too badly. Ryan pulled the rag he always had in his back pocket out and pressed it into Ray’s enhancement.

            The young man jumped and looked up at Ryan with panic. Barbra was shocked into silence as Ryan smiled gently at Ray. “Does this work?” He asked.

            Ray was about to shake his head, then he looked down at his hand in panic and tried to drop the pencil. When nothing happened, he clawed at the glove before ripping it off to reveal a badly rusted prostatic hand. The model was old, still using the old light indication system. The green light was out and Ray looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

            Barbra panicked and pushed them toward Jack who was waving them over. Ryan frowned and took Ray’s hand gently. He pulled him toward his table, ignoring Barbra and Jack calling out after them.

            Ray looked at Ryan with tears welling in his eye. Ryan made Ray sit down as Burnie kicked the man who did this out of the restaurant with a few shouts. Barbra and Jack had to go stop Burnie from making more of a scene, leaving Ray with Ryan for now.

            Ryan dug around in his backpack, glad he always carried some tools around with him. He studied Ray’s hand for a moment before getting to work. There was no damage from the coffee, the glove had probably soaked the liquid up. The hand had just finally stopped working, the battery fueling the tendons and gears finally gave out.

            Ryan lucked out that this model still used the newer batteries. He used pliers to pull the rusted and leaking battery from inside Ray’s hand. He replaced the batter after cleaning the cartridge gently. Then he temporarily fixing the joints so they would move slightly easier. Ray wiped his eye as Ryan worked, watching with fascination.

            Ryan smiled and sat back. “There.” He said as the light came back on, blinking green slowly.

            Ray’s eye went wide and he moved his fingers. They were still slow, but they were much better than before. Ryan smiled and enjoyed the bubbling warmth within him. If all emotions were like this, he didn’t mind gaining them again.

            Ray looked up at Ryan and launched himself at him in a hug. Ryan’s chair rocked with the sudden weight and he had to steady them before laughing and hugging Ray back. Why could a stranger – a cute one Ryan’s mind added, like it was necessary – bring his emotions back? Ryan had no idea, but he wanted to know more about this man.

            Before he could say anything, Ray had let go. He thanked Ryan nearly a million times before disappearing into the bustling restaurant. Ryan blinked after him, frowning. The key to his emotions just disappeared and he had no idea if he would see him again.

            Barbra gave him his food and he grumpily ate, emotions draining from him. Ryan was back to feeling nothing and he knew he hated it. He already missed that bubbly warmth that had filled him. He finished his food and paid his check. Before he could stand and leave, having not seen Ray again, the young man reappeared.

            “Thank you.” Ray smiled sheepishly at Ryan. His skin was red like he had a sunburn and he was wearing his a new glove again. Of course Ray had to get checked out for burns, Ryan felt stupid and enjoyed the gnawing feeling.

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan smiled, the warmth filling him once again. Could he only feel if Ray was around? That was just another reason to get to know the younger man.

            Ray nodded and took the check. He was about to leave when Ryan got an idea. “Hold on!” He said, digging through his pockets.

            Ray looked back at Ryan with a confused smile. He jumped when Ryan thrust his business card into his hands. “I’ll repair your enhancements.” He said.

            Ray looked over the business card then looked up at Ryan shocked. “What? No, I. I can’t afford that.” He frowned.

            Ryan shook his head. “I’ll do it for free. Just come to that address during your break tomorrow. Just tell the receptionist that you’re there to see me and she’ll take you to my workshop.”

            Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head. “No, you don’t have to do that!”

            “I know.” Ryan smiled, leaving before Ray could argue with him anymore. He could just not show up and Ryan would accept that, but he wanted to help this man. He wanted to get to know Ray as well. He couldn’t understand the main desire within him to make sure what happened today could never happen again.

            He felt the emotions drain from him as he walked back to work. He hoped he wouldn’t have to wait long to have them again. He was already craving their existence and he knew there was another reason he had been excited. Ray was handsome and his smile was captivating. Ryan felt, with fleeting emotion, like he was happily walking off a cliff.


	2. Junkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan loved feeling, except for when he accidentally called Ray's Scavenger to get parts for Ray's hand. He could have gone without that. Guilt was something new and he hated it. Especially when Ray gets jumped by Junkies and he didn't react fast enough to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed!

            Ray flipped the business card in his fingers with a frown. He was standing in front of one of the biggest engineering firms in the country. Ryan James Haywood was apparently the best engineer they had and in charge of weaponized enhancements. Ray had done some extensive searching on the man after getting home from work.

            He bounced the tip of his shoe against the sidewalk, biting the inside of his cheek. _This is just a thank you visit. I’m not getting my enhancements repaired._ He reminded himself. He wanted to thank Ryan for helping him yesterday. He was so grateful that Ryan had fixed his hand, but he didn’t want to make the man do repairs for free. A spur of the moment thing is fine, but actually having them repaired? No, Ray was going to do that on his own, he didn’t want to owe Ryan anything, but a thank you and a specially made cake from Rooster Teeth.

            Taking a deep breath, Ray headed into the building, his right hand tightly curled around a plastic bag weighed down with one of the most popular cakes from the restaurant. Jack made it special the night before with a knowing smile. Ray headed for the receptionists desk, remembering Ryan’s words.

            The redheaded women behind the desk smiled brightly at Ray. “Welcome to Achievement Engineering! How can I help you?”

            “I uh, I have a meeting with Mr. Haywood?” Ray said awkwardly, feeling very out of place. This was a high end building and Ray was an ex-Rat with exposed enhancements. This was not somewhere he belonged. Regardless, the women didn’t look at him any differently.

            “Ah I see, this way then.” She said cheerfully, standing from her chair and gesturing for Ray to follow her toward an elevator.

            Ray nervously followed, eyes trained on the ground. Some habits were hard to break, Rats couldn’t look well-off people in the face. An unspoken way of keeping yourself from being beaten to a pulp.

            They stepped into the elevator and Ray’s stomach lurched at the sudden motion. Elevators ran on magnetic rails, occasionally bumping against the elevator shaft. They moved faster although they had harder starts and stops.

            Ray stepped off the elevator feeling nauseous. He followed the receptionist down a long corridor, some doors lighting up with soft buzzes while others held back muffled arguing. The women stopped in front of the door six down from the elevator, ‘HAYWOOD’ was printed neatly on the name plate.

            The women knocked twice before folding her hands behind her. Ray shifted from foot to foot next to her, jumping when the door opened. Ryan’s face was blank as he looked at the women. His left eye pulsated slowly while the other was dull.

“You’re appointment is here, Mr. Haywood.” The women smiled, gesturing towards Ray.

            Ray smiled and waved awkwardly at Ryan when the man looked at him. Ryan suddenly smiled and the women made a quiet surprised noise that Ray nearly missed. He glanced at the women who was staring wide eyed at Ryan before bowing and running off with a giddy smile.

            Ray frowned and looked back at Ryan who was still smiling at him. “I’m glad you came.” He chuckled, stepping aside so Ray could enter the room. “I thought you wouldn’t.”

            Ray took a deep breath. “Well, I wanted to properly thank you for helping.” He said as he entered the workshop and looked around. Tools and metal parts were scattered everywhere, an impressively clean area surrounded a propped up prosthetic arm.

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan chuckled, closing the door and walking toward a table in the middle of the room. “I’m not done yet either.”

            “Right, about that.” Ray sighed, watching Ryan clear the table of technology and metal parts, placing certain tools and boxes in their place. “You don’t need to do that. I appreciate the offer, but it’s not necessary. I just wanted to give you this cake in thanks for yesterday.” He said, lifting up the bag.

            Ryan pursed his lips for a moment, paused mid-movement. “I do like the cakes at Rooster Teeth.” He managed after a moment, eyeing the bag. “But I insist.”

            “No, really. It’s fine.” Ray frowned, lowering his arm. “I don’t want to owe you.”

            “You won’t be owing me anything.” Ryan smiled, continuing clearing the space. “I want to do this, I haven’t seen enhancements as old as yours for a long time.”

            The rusted fingers squeaked as they twitched. His fingers curled tighter around the bags handles. Was Ryan trying to take his enhancements? “I-they’re nothing special. I’m fine without them being fixed.”

            Ryan frowned at Ray again before smiling gently. “Alright, _I_ owe _you_. I have personal reasons for offering to fix your enhancements.” He said calmly, placing a stool in front of where he cleaned and patted the dusty wood.

            “What?” Ray frowned, hesitantly moving forward and sitting on the stool as Ryan brought another over and sat next to him. “I didn’t do anything.”

            “But you did.” Ryan chuckled, taking the bag from Ray’s hand and placing it onto the table out of the way. “Then entire left side of my face is an enhancement, I was in a bad car accident when I was younger.”

            Ray nodded slowly, raising a skeptical eyebrow. He was on the edge of the stool, ready to run. “I thought it was just your eye, I’ve never seen one glow like that before.”

            “That’s part of this story.” Ryan chuckled, grabbing more things from the piles of parts and tools around them. “When they replaced my face, they messed up and I became unable to feel emotions. In college I tried to unlock them and ended up just making my eye nearly one hundred times better than the current one on the market.”

            Ray nodded along, watching Ryan with interest. For a man with no emotion, he was very expressive. “Then I met you.” Ryan smiled at Ray and the younger man tensed.

            “Me?” Ray frowned, shaking his head. “All I did was get coffee poured on my head.”

            “I know, but that’s not all. For some reason, whenever you’re around, I can feel emotions again.” Ryan explained, looking over the tools he had grabbed and seemed satisfied. “I missed feeling them and so I owe you for giving them back to me.” He held his hand out for Ray’s with a kind smile.

            Ray’s eyes were wide and he blushed lightly. He didn’t mean to do that for Ryan, but he supposed he didn’t really get a choice in the matter. He looked at Ryan’s hand and hesitantly placed his right hand in his. “Well, I guess if you owe me then.” He said, smiling sheepishly at Ryan. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know this man, he seemed kind and he was pretty handsome.

            A gentle smile pulled at Ryan’s lips and he chuckled. “This is payment for your time, I suppose.” He said looking over Ray’s hand and grabbing a few more things from the piles. “I only feel when you’re around. The moment you leave the emotions drain away again.”

            “Oh.” Ray frowned, biting his lip when Ryan set his hand down and pulled the battery free. No wonder the receptionist had seemed so shocked to see Ryan smile.

            “So, I was hoping that you could come around more often in exchange for fixing your enhancements.” Ryan said hopefully, gently taking the fingers off of Ray’s hand. He twisted them with a grunt, slipping from the locking mechanism. “Although, just fixing your enhancements might take a while.”

            Ray smiled lightly and watched Ryan examine his index finger before going to work on cleaning the support bars. “I-I wouldn’t mind coming around more.” He decided, Ryan was kind and interesting. He was also going through all of this effort for Ray. If his company is all he wanted, then he had no problem getting to know the older man. “And, you’re fixing my enhancements – would it be too much to ask for you to restore it rather than replace everything?”

            Ryan glanced at Ray and smiled. “Not at all.” He chuckled, buffering some of the rust off. “It might just take a little longer for me to get parts and such.”

            “Guess that means I’ll be around a lot.” Ray smiled, making Ryan pause before chuckling and nodding.

            “Once a week is fine if that works better for you.” Ryan offered, pulling the wires encased in the metal free. Luckily, the metal hadn’t started deteriorating, although some parts would probably need to be replaced completely.

            “Well my boss gave me all of today off.” Ray said sheepishly, remembering Burnie telling him to take up Ryan’s offer. His boss had spoken highly about Ryan which was partly why he was alright with trusting him. “He probably wouldn’t have a problem with this being a normal, weekly thing.”

            “Great!” Ryan smiled brightly, far too overzealous, before blushing. “Heh, sorry. I’m still getting used to having emotions.”

            “It’s alright.” Ray laughed, enjoying the care Ryan had for his hand and the soft smile on his face. The older man probably didn’t mean to come across this way, but he was adorable and Ray wasn’t sure what to do about that thought.

            They talked loosely, not wanting to give up too much information just yet. Ryan fixed three of Ray’s fingers completely before getting to his pinky and thumb. The engineer frowned and examined the appendages closely. He set them down with a sigh and stood, walking over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulling open the drawers.

            “You’re thumb and pinky finger are the worst by far.” Ryan explained, closing the bottom drawer to open the next one up. “I’ll need completely new fingers to replace them.”

            “Ah.” Ray frowned, picking up the metal fingers with his left hand. They were the ones that worked the least, only able to move a small amount at a time. He winced when he picked up his pinky and one of the supporting bars fell apart in his hand. He gently set it back down and hoped Ryan didn’t notice.

            Ryan searched his files and Ray looked around the workshop. There was a strange organized chaos to the room. Everything was piled by type and tools were scattered around by what pile of objects would need each tool. Blue prints and scribbled notes were pinned to the walls.

            There was a giant line of sticky notes, five notes tall and spanning the entire length of one of the walls. On the very end were two notes starting or ending a sixth row. Ray couldn’t make out what they said, but they seemed like a ridiculous to-do list to him.

            Ryan was on the top drawer of the cabinet when Ray looked at the clock and realized that it was nearing diner time. He hadn’t even realized how late it was. He had come in before lunch and neither he nor Ryan had eaten. He didn’t think cleaning and repairing three fingers would take that much time.

            “Ah! Found it.” Ryan startled Ray, slamming the drawer shut. He walked over to a wall panel next to the door. He pressed the center red button of the panel and a holographic key pad appeared in front of him.

            Ray watched Ryan type a number in, the dial tone ringing throughout the room from the speakers in the ceiling. “Hello?” A raspy voice Ray almost recognized asked.

            “I need some older enhancement parts.” Ryan said, reading over the paper in his hand before going over to Ray and picking up his thumb and pinky finger, raising an eyebrow at the missing beam. Ray smiled with only one side of his face and looked away. “The model number is in the two hundreds.” He chuckled, squinting at the numbers on the thumb.

            “Two hundreds? That’s really fucking old, Haywood.” The voice snapped and Ray shivered. He did know that voice. He traded metal for bread with that voice for years. “You’re lucky I have some. What the fuck do you need this for?”

            “I’m repairing an old enhancement hand model.” Ryan said, smiling at Ray.

            Ray smiled back, trying not to let his eyes bug out of his head. The Scavenger knew about his enhancements he just hoped the old fart didn’t remember him specifically.

            “Hand? I know a Rat with an entire hand with that model number.” The Scavenger huffed and Ray tensed. “He wasn’t too keen on selling though.”

            Ryan frowned and rolled his eyes. “Don’t go taking someone’s hand.” He sighed. “I thought you couldn’t do that anyway.”

            “I can’t for those that owe me a debt. This one just paid. Haven’t seen him in months though.” The Scavenger said, the sounds of metal and papers shuffling in the background. “Yeah, here is it. Right hand is model two-fifty. Fucked up eye too, need that?”

            Ryan frowned and looked at the fingers in his hands then at Ray. “No, just the hand.” He said cautiously. Ray was refusing to meet his gaze. Obviously he was once a Rat, they were the only people with exposed and broken enhancements. However, calling said ex-Rat’s Scavenger was an awkward matter for all involved.

            “Alright. I’ll see if some of the others have seen him.” The Scavenger sighed. “Till then, I’ll just send you what I have.”

            “Right, thank you, Cain.” Ryan said, gently setting Ray’s fingers down and ending the call.

            They sat in awkward silence, Ray cradling his right hand to his chest and staring hard at the ground. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” Ryan said after a painful moment.

            “It’s fine. Kind of obvious I was a Rat.” Ray tried to laugh, although it sounded hollow. Holding his hand tighter, he looked up at Ryan with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

            “I can ask someone else.” Ryan frowned, coming over to Ray and squeezing his shoulder. “I’m very sorry.”

            “It’s fine.” Ray repeated, shaking Ryan’s hand. “Take what he sends, someone worked hard for it.”

            Ryan nodded and held his held his hand out to Ray. “I need to put your fingers back on.” He said awkwardly when Ray just stared at him confused for a long moment.

            “Oh, right.” Ray said, placing his right hand in Ryan’s. He watched the older man reattach his fingers and replace the battery. Ray smiled gently when his fixed fingers worked perfectly, shining against the rest of his hand.

            “There, they’re working well.” Ryan smiled. “I’ll see you next week?” He asked hopefully.

            “Yeah.” Ray nodded, standing and walking toward the door. He was going to ask Ryan to come to Rooster Teeth with him for diner, but now the air was too awkward. Maybe next week, but not now. Ray felt too – Rat-like at the moment.

            Ryan made sure he got down to the lobby alright before waving goodbye to him and disappearing behind the closed elevator doors. Ray walked back to the restaurant cradling his hand to his chest. He would come back, he had said he would.

 

* * *

 

            God did he felt fucking stupid. An awful feeling was sitting in his stomach and grumbled as his mind whirled angrily. He actually called Ray’s Scavenger. He had called the man who kept Ray in poverty for fuck knows how long. Now said Scavenger was sending parts to repair Ray’s hand while offering Ray’s hand to the cause.

            Ryan pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes and groaned. Things were going so well, they were talking and Ray was smiling and then he had to call that man. God he was a fucking moron. He had made things so awkward. He couldn’t have known, but he should have thought ahead, called when Ray left.

            Ryan sighed and stepped off the elevator. His emotions and the rotten feeling in his stomach left him with every step towards his office. Ryan felt his face pull into a neutral expression and quickly scowled while he still could. He didn’t want to stop feeling the guilt, he wanted to wallow in the pit in his stomach until Ray returned because he fucked up that badly.

            Sighing, Ryan re-entered his office and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the wood and slammed his head back onto the small glass window. He wanted to make Ray comfortable. He wanted to make the younger man _want_ to come see him, not be awkward and ashamed to show his face.

            Ryan’s heart beat a weakening pain at the memory of Ray clutching his hand to his chest, eyes downcast and a pained frown on his face. He didn’t want to do that. Hadn’t meant to. Ryan could barely keep a frown now and he wanted to scream.

            He pushed off the door and started to organize his piles with fading anger. He paused when his eyes found the cake Ray had brought. Biting his lip, Ryan pulled the desert free from the bag and smiled with fleeting emotion.

            He hadn’t seen a rose themed cake at Rooster Teeth before, but the plastic lid of the cake box had the restaurants logo. He remembered Ray telling him that the cook, Jack, had made the cake special. He had asked what Ray’s favorite flower was.

            Ryan’s eyes lit up one last time with an idea before he was empty of all emotions again. He placed the cake back in the bag before signing out for the day on the communications panel next to the door.

            He packed his backpack and made sure to grab the cake before leaving. He walked all over town searching for a flower shop of any kind. He eventually had to settle on a jewelry store that sold metal flowers because there were no natural flower shops anymore, which was a shame and put a small hole in Ryan’s plans.

            Regardless, he ordered a bouquet of metal roses to look as real as possible for the day before Ray would see him next. Receipt in hand, he tried to imagine Ray’s smile when he was given the roses. He tried to remember the swell in his chest when Ray would smile at him like he was the only thing Ray was paying attention to. Nothing came and Ryan couldn’t be disappointed. He already missed Ray’s presence and personality.

            When he got into his apartment, he had a single slice of cake for diner and searched for more parts for Ray’s hand, the kind a Scavenger would never have. He was going to repair Ray’s hand, make it shine brand new the year it was popular. He would do anything to fix the stupidity he had already inflicted on himself.

            Anything to see Ray smile.

 

* * *

 

            “Of course you can have every Thursday off.” Burnie smiled at Ray as they cleaned up the restaurant. Barbra had a date and Jack was at the house preparing their diner. “I’m glad you’re finally getting that hand fixed, it looks great already.”

            “Ryan wouldn’t really take no for an answer.” Ray chuckled awkwardly, placing the chairs on top of the table, the seat on the table, the legs up in the air, as Burnie washed them down. He had returned just in time for closing and to have dinner with Burnie and Jack. They always ate late into the night since they were always too busy around five. “I didn’t know he didn’t have emotions.”

            “Yeah, that’s a bit weird, but it’s not like it’s his fault.” Burnie shrugged, wiping off the last table. “Although, I think the two of you are good for each other.”

            “What do you mean?” Ray frowned, placing the chairs on the table.

            “Well, he got you to agree to repairs and you can make him actually smile.” Burnie smiled, tossing the towel into a bag of other things to be put into the wash at the house. “I think you need each other.”

            “Ryan doesn’t need me.” Ray scoffed, taking the bag before Burnie could. “No one really _needs_ me.”

            Burnie frowned and squeezed Ray’s shoulder. “Hey, we need you here.” He corrected, grabbing a pile of papers, bills and expenses. “Jack and I need you too.”

            “Right.” Ray faked a smile. He didn’t feel up to this argument tonight. Burnie was only helping him because he was a good guy. Ryan wanted Ray around just so he could feel again. There was nothing important about Ray by himself that they needed.

            Burnie locked up the restaurant and they walked to the house. “You should have invited him to diner!” He realized as they entered the small, green house.

            “He had other plans, maybe next time.” Ray lied easily. There was no way he was making Burnie worry more. What he didn’t know didn’t hurt anyone except Ray and that was just how he liked it.

            Jack greeted them with a bright smile, pecking Burnie on the lips before giving Ray a one armed hug. Ray put the laundry in the two-in-one washer and drier while Burnie and Jack talked in the kitchen. They laughed and talked easily, Ray always felt like he was intruding.

            Diner went quickly and Ray only stayed up to finish fold the towels. He hugged the bag of warm fabric, trying to absorb the heat. He sat the burlap bag by the door for tomorrow. He turned in early for the night. He was tired and wanted nothing more than for his head to stop talking.

            Changing into one of Burnie’s old baggy shirts, Ray curled up under the covers and fell asleep nearly instantly. The bed was a God sent after so long on the streets, Ray would sleep there forever if he didn’t feel obligated to get up every morning.

            Jack was shaking Ray awake far too early the next morning and Ray begrudgingly got up and went to work with the other two men. Barbra nearly showed up late and Burnie mockingly scolded her, the both of them throwing puns at each other until both Jack and Ray groaned for them to stop.

            Barbra helped Ray set up the dining room, retelling her horrible date night. She had Ray in stiches and in a better mood then when he woke up that morning.

            “Hey Ray.” She said, suddenly serious. They had just finished setting up a few minutes before they opened their doors.

            “Yeah?” Ray frowned, worried that something was wrong. Barbra rarely ever looked that serious.

            “I know things are tough.” Barbra said with a gentle smile, lightly punching his shoulder before squeezing his skinny arm gently. “I know you’re not feeling great, but it gets easier, okay? Don’t forget that you can loosen up now.”

            Ray looked at Barbra shocked for a moment. He often forgot that she was once a Rat as well, her right foot a little stiffer than her left. He placed his hand over hers and smiled genuinely. “Yeah, thanks Barb.”

            “No problem!” The hostess said happily, going to the doors and opening them to the public.

Ray smiled after her and shook his head. He hadn’t loosened up in years. He hadn’t been himself in longer. He couldn’t remember who that was.

            Customers piled into the restaurant and Ray plastered a smile to his face. He took orders and did his job, the question of ‘loosening up’ still in the back of his mind. His day was filled with annoyed and indifferent faces, a few smiles here and there, plenty of snide comments his mind always had a quick, silent comeback to.

            “Incomplete heathen.” A women Ray just took the order of mumbled when Ray turned around.

            “At least my makeup is flawless.” Ray snorted under his breath, not expecting Barbra to hear him as she passed.

            The hostess nearly doubled over with laughter when she took one look between a makeup-less Ray and a boisterous women with horribly done eye wings and lipstick everywhere, but on her lips.

            Ray looked at Barbra shocked as she scurried off, giving Ray a thumbs up and still laughing. A smile tugged on his lips as he handed Jack the order and turned to serve dishes to other patrons. He had forgotten how to speak the things that came to his mind. He spent years in complete silence. Perhaps he hadn’t forgotten himself as much as he had just hidden him away.

            Well throw up the curtain and role the cameras, Ray was easy to get back into himself and he was ready for a good show.

            Apparently the show was great because he would purposefully use his best one-liners near Barbra, Jack, and Burnie and had all of them in stiches for most of the day. When he wasn’t making his friends laugh, he paraded around the restaurant with a proud smile.

            By the time lunch rolled around, Ray wasn’t surprised to find a certain engineer sitting at his usual back table. He smiled as he walked over to Ryan, hoping to repair the awkwardness that had surrounded them yesterday.

            “Hey Ryan.” Ray smiled, pad at the ready. “What can I get you?”

            Ryan looked startled up at Ray and just stared at him for a long moment. Ray raised an eyebrow, watching the gears turn in Ryan’s head. He jumped when the engineer slammed his head into the table, his enhancements actually clanging against the metal table.

            “You okay?” Ray asked, hesitantly patting Ryan’s shoulder.

            The older man’s shoulders shook and he sat up, laughing sheepishly. “I forgot you worked here.” He admitted to Ray.

            Ray stared at Ryan blankly for a long moment before laughing. “Seriously? It’s been two days!” He said, shaking his head.

            “I wasn’t thinking!” Ryan defended, smiling. “For some reason I was thinking I wouldn’t see you at all until next week.”

            “You’ll be seeing me every day you come here.” Ray laughed, sarcastically patting Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Wow that hurt.”     

            “You fucking dinged!” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan. “You sounded like a bell, it must really be hollow in that brain of yours.”

            “Most of the time, you’re not wrong.” Ryan chuckled, sighing. “Right, food.”

            “Food.” Ray agreed, getting ready with his pad. Ryan ordered the exact same thing he did the last time Ray took his order. “Should I just expect this from now on?”

            “Probably.” Ryan shrugged, holding the menu out to him. “I don’t know why Barbra even gives me a menu anymore.”

            “Maybe she’s hoping you’ll eat something else.” Ray said, taking the menu and tucking the flimsy plastic under his arm. “I’ll be right back with your drink.”

            Ryan nodded, smile following Ray to the kitchen. Ray was just as bad as he handed Jack the slip and returned the menu to Barbra. Easing the tension had been easier than he thought. Probably because Ryan was just a charming, dorky guy. Ray found him endearing.

            Ray placed Ryan’s drink on the table and before either of them could say anything, a grumpy customer was demanding Ray’s attention. Ray sighed and gave Ryan an apologetic smile before glancing back at the man and nodding that he was coming.

            “Old fart can’t even see past the wrinkles.” Ray mumbled under his breathe before starting toward the man.

            He glanced back at the sound of Ryan’s laughter, the older man trying to contain his amusement behind his hand, blue eyes trained on Ray. Unlike with making Burnie, Barbra, and Jack laugh, making Ryan laugh felt like more of an achievement, his heart raced and his cheeks turned pink.

            Ray smiled to himself as he took the man’s complaints about not being given enough coffee with a light heart. He tried to drop a few lines near Ryan again, getting snorts and amused smiles from the older man. Nothing like that first laugh, but now the sound was his goal.

            Ryan tipped him heavy, despite Ray’s protests. “It’s for making me laugh.” Ryan smiled, ruffling what little hair Ray still had. “I haven’t done that in a long time.”

            Ray blushed before smiling and nodding. “I’m full of it.” He said, earning him another chuckle.

            “Full of something.” Ryan smiled before leaving with a wave to the others and an indescribable smile at Ray.

            Ray’s heart beat hard and his blush and smile refused to move from his face. “Someone’s falling hard.” Jack laughed as Ray put the dishes into the sink.

            “Wha- No!” Ray blushed redder, frowning at the bearded man.

            “Riiiight.” Jack chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re smiling like Burnie did on our first date.”

            “Who looks like what now?” Burnie asked, sliding into the kitchen and planting a kiss on Jack’s cheek.

            “Ray’s got it hard for Ryan.” Jack smiled, kissing Burnie’s cheek back before the other man could take over doing the dishes.

            “I just met him!” Ray frowned, still blushing bright red. “I just like making him laugh, that’s all.”

            “You never know.” Burnie smirked at Ray, bumping their hips together. “Jack was head over heels for me when we first met.”

            “I think that was you!” Jack called over putting food in the fryer although he was blushing behind his beard.

            Burnie chuckled and looked back at Ray who was still blushing and halfheartedly glaring at the two of them. “I told you that the two of you were good for each other.”

            Ray’s glare fell and he just blushed, nodding once before running from the kitchen as Jack and Burnie chuckled after him. Liking Ryan was too soon. There was too many other things happening in Ray’s mind for that at the moment. Not to mention that Ryan was just beginning to feel emotions again. There was no way the older man would ever like him back, he was just a means to an end.

            The idea soured his mood slightly, but he kept the smile on his face. At least the blush was gone. He felt better after making Barbra nearly snort her drink with a joke. The hostess curse him with a smile as he rushed to do his job.

            He was alright with not falling for anyone for a long time. He had to get his flower shop and his enhancements repaired, even if that was by Ryan. His mind could be in a better state as well, not to mention that annoying guy at table ten.

            No, there were too many other things to be concerned about. He would just help Ryan with his emotions and then he would probably never see the older man again.

           

* * *

 

            Ryan watched the firm’s front doors with dull eyes. He was leaning back against the front desk, arms folded and face neutral. The flowers he ordered would be arriving soon and he wanted to pick them up personally. Why he thought sending them to the office was a good idea, he had no idea, but he couldn’t change the direction now.

            Meg, the head receptionist and the women who brought Ray to his office the first time, was watching him with an amused smile. “Is that man coming again?” She asked him in the lull of phone calls.

            “No.” Ryan said, eyes never leaving the glass sliding doors. “Package.”

            “Ah, what a shame.” Meg chuckled, shuffling papers on the desk. “I wanted to see you smile again.”

            “You might tomorrow.” Ryan admitted, glancing at the women for a moment. “He will hopefully come again.”

            “Hopefully?” Meg asked, raising a bright red eyebrow. Her hair was a striking bright red that was maintained through enhanced color die. Glands implanted in her head would keep the color and could be exchanged for other colors if she wanted.

            “I may have made things awkward.” Ryan said, running his hand through his hair. “He was fine the last time I saw him though.”

            “How did you make things awkward?” Meg frowned, shaking her head. For as long as she had known Ryan, he had never taken a particular interest in anyone. He never smiled or frowned and his humor was lost in his monotone voice.

            “I called his Scavenger asking for parts.” Ryan tightly gripped his arm, but his face and voice never changed. He still regretted that. Ray may act normally around him, but he still felt bad when he could.

            Meg bit her lip and tried not to visibly wince. The man who came to see Ryan had to have been a Rat although he was too clean to still be living on the streets. She knew that there were some benefactors that helped Rats, but they usually had enhancements repaired as soon as possible, even before getting them a shower.

            “Oh.” Meg said, glancing at the doors. “But you said he was less awkward last time, right? That’s something.”

            “Yeah.” Ryan said and they were silent. Ryan was prone to one word answers. He didn’t talk about himself or his work unless asked. Sometimes he would go on long monotone conversations about his projects. Meg could almost hear the pride and joy in his voice because she knew they had to be there.

            Meg sighed and then pulled a smile when a women carrying a bouquet of flowers entered the building. She approached the desk awkwardly, glancing at Ryan nervously. “Hello! Welcome to Achievement Engineering, how can I help you?” Meg asked trying her hardest not to sound like a robot.

            “Delivery for Ryan Haywood?” The women said, smiling tiredly.

            Meg’s eyes went wide and she looked between the metal roses that almost looked real and the emotionless man. “Ah, well. That’s him.” She told the women, pointing at Ryan.

            The women nodded slowly and held the roses and a data pad out to him. Ryan took the flowers and signed the hologram with the provided pen. The women nodded and walked out of the building, turning the thin data pad tube off before stuffing the device into her pocket.

            Meg smiled at Ryan as he inspected the flowers. “Who are they from?”

            “They’re for Ray.” Ryan corrected Meg, nodding to the women before disappearing into the elevator.

            Meg watched him leave with shock and amusement. Emotionless Ryan, the man who couldn’t give two shits about other people, got roses to apologize to a young man he had just met? Meg smiled and turned back to her work. She answered the phone with actual happiness in her voice.

            She would have to corner Ray before he went up to see Ryan. There had to be something about this young man that attracted Ryan’s attention. Something about him that would make Ryan smile.

            Meg was dead set on figuring out what that was.

 

* * *

 

            Ryan set the roses on the table next to the parts he had gotten from Cain. They shined too much in the light to be real, but the petals were surprisingly soft. The leaves floated in the air as if the wind was keeping them upright and the flowers themselves looked like they could smell if they tried hard enough.

            Ten metal roses in a violet glass vase that was light enough to not be cumbersome. As much as they drooped and sat in the way real roses did, they also looked strangely stiff. Although they were beautiful, they weren’t real and Ryan wished he could feel disappointment.

            Hopefully Ray would accept them as a suitable apology. Hopefully this was how someone handled being sorry. He had no idea, he hadn’t worried about such things in years.

            Ryan threw himself into his work after that, nearly ignoring his phone alarm reminding him about his empty stomach. Sometimes he wondered if his enhancement had turned him into a robot.

            Shouldering his backpack, Ryan walked to Rooster Teeth and raised an eyebrow at how busy the restaurant was. The building was nearly over flowing and Barbra smiled apologetically at him when he entered the restaurant.

            “Sorry Ryan. We’re really busy and the wait is about thirty minutes at the moment.” The hostess said, piling menus into her arms.

            “I’ll just get take out.” Ryan reassured the women before moving off to the side as a family of three approached the small desk Barbra worked behind.

            He shook his head and glanced into the dining room. Ray and Burnie were both scrambling around trying to serve people and keep up with the request flying their way. There weren’t enough of them for this. Jack must be in hell trying to get all of the orders out in decent condition, but quickly.

            Ryan glanced at his phone and rolled the tube in his hand. He never used his days off and he knew the restaurant menu just as well as Burnie did. He wasn’t a half bad cook either if they needed him to help Jack.

            Squeezing out of the restaurant, Ryan opened the hologram and called his boss, requesting the rest of the day off. His boss – an easy going, lazy looking man – happily allowed him the time because Ryan was over working himself anyway.

            Ryan squeezed himself back into the restaurant and managed to flag Burnie down. The older man was fidgeting where he stood, but smiled at Ryan anyway. “What’s up Ryan?” He asked, glancing back at Ray struggling to maintain the floor by himself.

            “I want to help out.” Ryan deadpanned. “What do you need me to do?”

            Burnie looked at Ryan shocked before laughing and patting his shoulder. “Sometimes I forget you’re not actually a robot. You don’t need to do that.”

            “I want to, you need it.” Ryan said, glancing at Ray and smiling softly. “There’s not enough of you. And I’m emotionless not heartless.”

            Burnie followed Ryan’s eyes and smiled. “Emotionless, right. Well. If you really want to help, then you can go relieve Jack of a bunch of stress.”

            Ryan nodded and threaded through the restaurant, squeezing Ray’s shoulder with a smile when he passed the younger man. Ray watched him surprised before smiling and turning back to his work.

            Ryan continued to smile to himself and slid into the kitchen through the maroon door. Jack was moving rapidly over the stove, checking the oven every few minutes. His cheeks were pink and he was using a rag to keep the sweat out of his eyes.

            He gave Ryan a weary smile and didn’t question the engineer when he pulled on an apron and asked what he needed him to do. Ryan controlled the fryers and cut up vegetables and meat as Jack needed them.

            They both took turns doing the growing mounds of dishes. They had a dish washing machine, but the large metal box had broken weeks ago. Ryan rolled his eyes, reminding Burnie every few minutes that he would fix their washer later.

Burnie and Ray appeared at the window where Jack placed plated food rapidly and in a rush. Burnie was carrying plates all the way up his arm while Ray managed to balance fives plates in each hand.

            Every time Ryan heard Ray’s voice there was a burst of emotion telling him how tired he was, but also how much he enjoyed helping Jack in the kitchen. The two of them bounced back and forth with jokes and tired smiles. He was never without emotion for long and his heart pounded with joy as he worked.

            By the time the restaurant closed, all of them were hungry and exhausted. The rush of people never ended and they barely had a moment to think about feeding themselves. Ray and Barbra did dishes while Burnie insisted on cooking diner for all of them. Ryan and Jack cleaned up the dining room, leaving a table for five open for them to eat.

            They sat heavily around the table, delicious looking food sitting in the center. By what Ryan suspected to be design, Ray sat next to him at the table. The younger man looked like he wanted to sleep for days but he was smiling and eating gratefully.

            Barbra made horrible puns while Burnie and Jack floated between conversation and begging Barbra to stop. Ray and Ryan stayed quiet, eating and listening to the others. The meal was good after a long day of being around food, but not being allowed to eat. The company was pleasant and left Ryan with a calm smile.

            “Thanks for helping us, Ryan.” Burnie said suddenly. “That was a fucking life saver.”

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan smiled and shrugged. “You guys needed the help.”

            “Fuck yeah we did.” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “We need more employees.”

            “I could try to ask some of the others.” Barbra suggested with a shrug. “I think Monty was looking for another job.”

            “Monty needs to sleep.” Burnie argued with a fond smile. “But if any of the others want to come help out that would be great.”

            “I know someone.” Ray spoke up and everyone looked at him. “I-I mean, if you don’t mind taking someone else in.”

            “That’s not a problem at all.” Burnie smiled gently at Ray. “Anyone is welcome.”

            Ray nodded and fidgeted in his seat. “I’ll just have to see if his debt is repaid. He won’t do it otherwise.”

            The others nodded in understanding, but Ryan was struck confused. He knew nearly all Rats owed someone a debt, even if they weren’t the ones who took out the money, but to not accept help just because of the debt? Granted, he knew next to nothing about Rats. No one really did.

            “I’ll just have to find him.” Ray added, playing with the fingers of his right hand glove. Everyone at the table glanced at each other with worried frowns.

            “I’ll go with you.” Ryan said without a second thought. Ray may have been a Rat at one time but he wasn’t anymore. It would be dangerous even for him to go looking in the bad side of town for another Rat.

            Ray frowned at him and shook his head. “No, no one will come out if you do.”

            “At least let me be close by in case you need me.” Ryan countered with a stern look.

            Ray bit his lip and the others just watched the conversation with interest. Ray would probably say no still, he would if it was any of them.

            “Alright.” Ray said quietly after a moment. Ryan smiled and ruffled Ray’s growing hair. Barbra’s jaw dropped before she smiled knowingly at the two of them. Burnie and Jack shared smiles and looks. They would have to have a conversation with the two of them later.

            They finished cleaning the restaurant, Ryan easily fixing the washer. One of the gears popped out of place. All he had to do was to replace it. As he worked, Barbra left for home while Jack and Burnie got ready to return to theirs. They told Ray and Ryan to be safe once Ryan finished. Ray promised they would before leading Ryan toward the Bad Ends.

            Ryan trailed quietly after Ray, nerves pinching at his stomach. He was worried about Ray mostly. Although he was healthier, Barbra could pick the younger man up and throw him nearly a mile if she wanted to.

            They walked in silence for a moment, the quiet gnawing at Ryan’s ears. He awkwardly brought up the last video game he remembered playing, shocked that Ray brightened up and smiled brightly at him.

            “You’re into games?” Ray asked, pulling his glove’s fingers then pulling the glove back down.

            “They’re fun.” Ryan nodded, smiling sheepishly. “I used to play a lot in college. Since I started working I haven’t really had the time.”

            Ray smiled and launched himself into a description of the games he had been playing since he started staying with Burnie. Ryan smiled and listened closely, chiming in when he recognized the games name. They had easy conversations before, but this was the first time they had ever really discussed something.

            Ryan was a bit disappointed when they reached the edge between the Bad Ends and the rest of the city. Ray took a deep breath and told Ryan to wait for him. “You’ll be able to hear me if I yell out.” Ray smiled reassuringly at Ryan. “I’ll be okay.”

            Ryan sighed and nodded, taking Ray’s right hand only for a moment to squeeze his fingers gently. “Please, be quick. Be safe.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, his hand slipping from Ryan’s as he entered the Bad Ends. Ryan watched his retreating back, nervous until the moment his emotions faded away.

           

* * *

 

            The Bad Ends was where the lower class people lived. Just passed the Bad Ends was the Rat Hole where the majority of Scavengers and Rats inhabited. Rats avoided the Bad Ends to avoid the lower class people. Rats would inhabit alleyways of the actual city and the Middle Class zone, but they would spend moments in the Bad Ends before leaving.

            The lower class was known as Junkies because of the drug use and because of their hatred for anything that had enhancements. The middle and upper class for being able to afford them and the Rats for not being able to. One step too close and any Junkie could become a Rat.

            Junkies were far crueler than Rats. They attacked anyone and everything. Cruelty was never short in their world. They hated Rats more than anything.

            Ray half wished he would have allowed Ryan to come with him. The Bad Ends were a thin strip around the city and Ray was just planning on calling out Michael’s name when he reached the edge of the Rat Hole. Maybe even ask a few Rats if they had seen Michael and give them some spare metal he found on the walk over.

            No one was safe in the Bad Ends, especially someone as weak looking as Ray was. He wasn’t really weak, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be out numbered. Ray hugged himself as he glanced around nervously. He felt eyes on his back and his heart pounded hard against his chest.

            He hated walking this street as a Rat, although he cared less at the time. Now he had something to care about and he felt like every step was his last.

            “What’s with the stupid brat from the Middle Class zone?” Someone sneered from behind him. Ray whipped around and shied away from the tall man with a lead pipe resting on his shoulder. “Don’t ya know what happens here in the Bad End?”

            “He’s a Rat.” A women scoffed from Ray’s right. “Look at his face! No one on the good end would want him.”

            “Too clean to be a Rat.” A muscular teenager spat, eyeing Ray up and down. “Saw him come in with some good lookin’ bastard. Must be a little pet Rat.”

            “Where’s yer leash, Rat?” The man with the pipe laughed. “Didn’t yer master tell ya to never to run away?”

            Ray’s arms tightened around him and he froze to his spot. After years of just submitting and curling in himself, he forgot that he could call Ryan for help. He was already folding in on himself to prepare for the beating that was coming. They would take everything, even his hand if he wasn’t careful.

            The three were dressed relatively well. The teenager had a t-shirt with only a few holes in the bottom, covered in grease and food stains. His pants had more tears in them, but that was probably by design. The pipe man had on a filthy brown trench coat with multiple patches with different patterns. The women’s hair was patchy, torn out and falling apart. Her shirt and skirt were torn and there were bruises all over her legs. All three were twitchy and shaking slightly, eyes blood shot.

            “Not goin’ ta say anythin’?” The women sneered with a twisted smile. “Come on, Rat. Talk to us!”

            “Master tell ya to never talk to strangers?” The teenager smirked, coming closer to him. Ray curled himself around his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. The teenager grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head up. “I can see why he wants ya.”

            “Not the time fer that.” The man with the pipe said, grabbed Ray’s arm and yanking. “He’s hidin’ somethin’.”

            “Ohhh, that’s an expensive hand ya’ve got there.” The women tossed his glove away, inspected his hand as he struggled to free his arm. “Worth a fortune.”

            Ray struggled in panic, ignoring the pain coming from his pulled hair. He had to protect his hand. He had to do something. Ryan. He could call for Ryan. He opened his mouth to shout, but a punch buried into his stomach.

            Ray doubled over, his hair released, but his hand still in the man’s grasp. He coughed on aching muscles. “We’ll have ta cut it off.” The pipe man snickered. “Get yer knife.” He told the teenager.

            Smiling, the teenager ran, fist still clenched from punching Ray. The women took Ray’s arm as the pipe man slammed the pipe onto Ray’s back when he tried to shout again. “Ya don’t want yer master seein’ ya like this.” The women cooed at him, inspecting the fingers Ryan had fixed.

            “Master won’t be wantin’ him at all.” The pipe man laughed, pressing the metal into Ray’s spine. “Nothin’ useful in a Rat without a hand.”

            Ray squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He let his body go limp, ignoring the man and women. As soon as he felt the women’s grip lessen, his eyes snapped open and he yanked his hand away.

            The pipe man growled at him, digging the pipe into his back. Ray ignored the pain and pressed his arm under his body. The women howled at him, beating on his shoulder with a closed fist, trying to yank his arm back.

            Ray’s left arm searched around until his fingers grabbed the pipe man’s foot. The pipe left his back to slam down on his arm with a sickening crack. Ray bit down on his lip, tears pricking in his eyes, but he didn’t cry out. He had worse pain in his life.

            The pipe no longer pressing on his back, Ray scrambled to his feet. He slammed into the women to knock her on the ground before running towards where he knew Ryan was. Before he could call out, the pipe man had his jacket and yanked him to the ground.

            “Fuckin’ Rat.” The man spat, raising the pipe above his head. “I was goin’ ta enjoy yer screams when we took yer hand, but now ye’re just too much effort.”

           

* * *

 

            Ryan stared down the street with blank eyes. Ray should have been back by now. What if he was in trouble? He wanted to go find him, but what if he got lost and Ray called for him? If Ryan could feel the worry he knew was deep in his bones that he would be pacing. He blessed his lack of emotions for keeping him calm.

            Ryan’s eye zeroed in on a figure running his way in the distance. Too short to be Ray, Ryan squinted to try and make the figure out. Tiny feet carried a child no older than seven to him. The boy’s shoulder was rusted and the skin going down his arm from the enhancement was peeling. His eyes glowed against his dark skin.

            “Mister, mister!” The boy cried, panting when he reached Ryan. “He’s in trouble, come on!”

            Ryan didn’t think twice before following the boy. He was no doubt a Rat, wearing only a long ratty shirt and brown rags to protect his feet. He knew he was also talking about Ray, although he wasn’t sure how. He just knew that his panic had returned and drove him mad.

            There was shouting and figures appearing in the distance. Ryan was struggling to keep up with the boy. He was so quick, he was almost flying.

            “Fuckin’ Rats!” A man holding a pipe yelled. He was looming over two children who were standing in front of a curled up figure.

            Ryan’s heart leapt into his throat and he ran faster. A women was running from the scene, shouting for someone. The pipe man raised the pipe over his head, but before he could bring it down, the boy slammed into his legs, knocking him off balance.

            Ryan grabbed the pipe and yanked it from his hands. He threw it away and pulled the boy from the man before he could hurt the kid. The other two children, a very young girl and a much older boy with long blond hair, grabbed the boy from Ryan and ran off into the shadows.

            “Fuck off!” The man snarled at Ryan, backing away from him.

            “Leave. Now.” Ryan sneered, getting between Ray and the man.

            The man scowled and went for his pipe, but Ryan grabbed his dirty coat and pulled him back. He grabbed his arm and twisted until the man howled in pain. “I give! I give! Let me go!”

            Ryan snorted and threw the man forward. He didn’t hesitate to run, catching the women and the teenager she brought with her by the arms and pulled them away. Ryan made sure they left before quickly kneeling beside Ray.

            The younger man was curled into himself, his right hand pressed to his chest while his left arm was bent at an unnatural angle. “Ray?” Ryan said gently.

            Ray looked up at Ryan with a watery eye. He was shaking and there was nothing in his eyes. They were empty, the tears were from pain and the shaking from adrenaline. He was a shell, but once he realized Ryan was kneeling before him, fear, pain, and sadness swirled in brown irises. 

            “R-Ryan?” Ray gasped out, wincing and coughing painfully.

            “Hey, hey. Shhhh it’s okay.” Ryan said gently, hooking his arm under Ray’s knees and his other around his shoulders. He cradled Ray to his chest and slowly stood, trying to avoid hurting the younger man further.

            Ray winced, but didn’t make a sound. He stiffened in his arms for only a moment before pressing his face into Ryan’s chest and relaxing. Ryan held Ray tighter and glanced around. He saw three pairs of young eyes and smiled at them.

            “Thank you.” Ryan called out to them and before he could start moving, Ray fidgeted in his arms and winced as he pulled metal from his pocket.

            Ryan chuckled and kneeled down, keeping Ray in his arms. The kids emerged slowly with worried looks. They ran over when the shining metal hit their eyes. The girl’s bald head had peeling skin and the older boys foot clinked against the ground.

            All three kids gently hugged Ray, the former Rat trying to hug them back without hurting himself more. The boy who got Ryan took the metal and smiled at Ray. “Now we don’t owe you.” The oldest boy said, squeezing Ray’s right hand before they ran off again.

            Ray smiled after the kids. “Thank you.” He whispered after them, curling into Ryan again.

            Ryan stood and started walking. “They owed you? What happened?” Ryan asked, as he quickly walked toward Burnie and Jack’s home.

            “When I paid off my debt I had some left over so I gave it to them.” Ray said, resting his forehead on Ryan’s neck. “They were going to take my hand.”

            Ryan held Ray tighter and frowned. His chest ached something awful and his heart pounded painfully against his ribs. His stomach flopped angrily. He hated this feeling. “Why didn’t you call for me?”

            “I just, froze up.” Ray whispered, cradling both his arms to his chest. “When they were going to take my hand off. I tried to run and call for you, but he started beating me with the pipe.”

            Ryan’s heart clenched and he swore that it stopped for a moment. “You’re not going back there.” He nearly growled.

            “I promised I would talk to Michael. I want to.” Ray sighed. “I have to go back.”

            Ryan bit his lip, holding his breath and calming down. “Right. I’m sorry. If you’re going back, I’m going with you.” He decided. He had no right to control what Ray did, he was just trying to understand the feelings whirling in his head.

            “Okay.” Ray slurred slightly going limp in his arms. “I would like that.”

            Ryan frowned and started walking faster. “Ray, hey. Stay awake.” He said, seeing the lights of the quiet green house Burnie had pointed out to him before they left. Ray must have a concussion.

            “Tired.” Ray slurred, right arm dropping from his lap.

            Ryan rushed to the door and kicked hard, not caring if he left a dent. “Burnie! Jack!” He called, holding Ray tighter.

            Burnie threw the door open with a worried look. His eyes went wide when he saw Ray limp in Ryan’s arms. “What the hell happened?!” He gasped, letting them into the house and closing the door.

            “Some Junkies attacked him while he was trying to go get his friend.” Ryan frowned, walking over to the couch and setting Ray down. The younger man was unconscious, a purple bruise was starting to form on his cheek. His left arm was twisted and bent at the forearm.

            “What?! Seriously? Where were you?!” Burnie demanded, kneeling beside Ray and lifting his shirt up a bit and wincing. Angry, red welts covered his ribs and chest. “Jack!”

            Ryan scowled and started to check for more broken bones. “Every time he tried to call for me he was hit.” He snapped at Burnie as Jack burst into the room from the kitchen with a large first aid box.

            Burnie winced and gave Ryan an apologetic look as they moved away so Jack could look over Ray’s wounds. The room was silent as Jack worked on the welts and bruises. The last thing was Ray’s arm.

            “We have to take him to the hospital.” Jack sighed, gently picking Ray’s arm up and looking the break over. “I can’t set his arm and he might have a slight concussion.”

            Burnie and Ryan didn’t argue. Ryan picked Ray up again and they piled into Burnie’s car. Ryan held Ray in his lap to keep his head and arm from being moved. He gently ran his fingers through Ray’s hair and found numerous large bumps on his head. He was impressed that he was awake for as long as he was.

            When they got to the hospital Ray was whisked away as soon as the word concussion left Jack’s mouth. They sat together in the waiting room, Jack and Burnie had their hands clasped together and were talking softly. Ryan stared off into the distance.

            He felt nothing, but his heart beat loudly in his chest. His body was feeling without the rest of him. He knew he was worried and felt guilty for not going with Ray in the first place. He hoped for the day that he didn’t need to have Ray around to feel.

            Ray was led out of the back by a nurse. His arm was resting in a sling in a blue, bulky cast. The male nurse leading him was inspecting the enhancement on his head with a confused look. Ryan shot up and quickly approached them. Ray smiled dazed at Ryan and hugged him as soon as he came over to them.

            “Ray?” Ryan frowned worriedly, hugging Ray back and looking at the nurse.

            “Pain killers.” The nurse supplied as Burnie and Jack came over to them. “He has a minor concussion and he’ll need to come back in a couple weeks to get the cast off.”

            Burnie nodded and smiled politely at the nurse. “Thank you.”

            The nurse nodded and led Burnie to the front desk where payment would be taken care of. Jack chuckled at Ray clinging to Ryan with a goofy smile.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray giggled, smiling up at Ryan.

            Ryan chuckled and held Ray close to keep him steady. “Hey Ray.”

            “’s not your fault.” Ray said, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “You’re heart’s racing!”

            Ryan froze for a moment, holding Ray tighter and smiling bitterly. Jack patted his shoulder in sympathy. “I know Ray. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

            “I’ve got a cast!” Ray laughed, fisting his fingers in Ryan’s jacket. “I can’t work now.” He pouted.

            “You need rest.” Jack chuckled, smiling at Ray. “It’s alright Ray. You just need to focus on getting better, okay?”

            “Okay.” Ray smiled sleepily, snuggling into Ryan’s chest again. “’m sleepy.”

            “Whoa!” Ryan quickly picked Ray up bridal style again, cradling him to his chest as the younger man went limp. “What did they give you?”

            Ray smiled and snuggled into Ryan move, robotic fingers curled in his shirt. “Probably something strong so they could set his arm.” Jack chuckled, shaking his head at them.

            Ryan chuckled and smiled gently at Ray. Burnie paid for the visit and they went back to the house. Ryan tried a few times to leave, placing Ray on the couch and trying to untangle from the younger man. Each time Ray caught his hand and held on tightly.

            “Looks like you’re staying the night.” Burnie chuckled as Jack climbed the stairs with an amused smile. “You two have a meeting tomorrow anyway.”

            Ryan sighed and sat down in front of the couch. Ray was fast asleep by that point, fingers tightly gripping Ryan’s sleeve. “Alright. I fold.” He chuckled tiredly.

            Burnie smiled and tossed him a blanket before joining Jack upstairs. Ryan spread the blankets over himself and glanced at Ray. The younger man was curled up into as much of a ball as he could get.

            Ryan smiled gently and took Ray’s hand in his, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes. His heart was fluttering and his hand felt warm in a comforting way, although he was holding a robotic hand. It was nice. It was new. He loved it.


	3. Perks of being a Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael had a harder time moving around than other Rats. His leg was stuck stiff. It was hard to run away when the most he could manage was a fast hobble. He would take any offer for a better life, lucky Ray had just the job for him. He was happy to see his friend again, but this engineer, Ryan. He was trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome!

            Ray trailed nervously behind Ryan as they entered the engineering firm. After waking up with his hand squeezing Ryan’s tightly, he was awkward around the older man. He couldn’t really remember much after leaving the hospital. They had woken him up, asked him a bunch of questions, and then gave him pain killers to fix his arm. By the time the nurse walked him out to his friends, he was completely under the medication. He couldn’t remember anything past that point.

            He didn’t remember falling asleep on the couch with Ryan sitting on the ground with their hands clasped together. Ray had enjoyed the feeling in his half-awake state. He could only feel Ryan’s hand in his three fixed fingers, and even then the warmth was weak, but the feeling was still nice. He was reminded of his parents and the school friends he never saw again.

            When he remembered where he was he panicked and ripped his hand away. Ryan woke from the jolt and gave Ray an adorable sleepy-eyed look he tried not to dwell on. Jack made them breakfast and Burnie told them to be careful before they left for Ryan’s office.

            They barely spoke on the walk over. Ryan seemed dazed, eyes unfocused on the ground. He didn’t run into anyone, somehow, but he wasn’t seeing anyone. Ray just felt too awkward to say anything. He doubted Ryan realized what had happened that morning or even took that much notice. He was just an awkward person.

            Ray nodded hesitantly at the receptionist when they passed the red headed women. She smiled and winked at Ray and he felt even more awkward. Why was she looking at him like that?

            Ryan smiled at the women and headed to the elevator. They stood quietly in the elevator as the motors whirled to life and the box jolted into movement. Ray’s stomach lurched with the metal box and he closed his eyes to try and stop the nausea.

            “I would offer to take the stairs, if I wasn’t on the higher floors.” Ryan said, startling Ray. “Is the nausea bad?”

            Ray looked up at Ryan and shook his head, regretting the action slightly. “No, I’m fine. I’ll get used to it eventually.”

            “Alright, I just don’t want you to get sick.” Ryan smiled reassuringly at Ray.

            Ray smiled nervously back and focused on calming his stomach again. Ryan was just doing what he could, completely unnoticing the awkward air around Ray. The younger man wondered if Ryan just couldn’t sense others emotions because he had gone without them for so long.

            Ryan led the way to his office, unlocking the door and letting Ray in first as the automatic lights flickered on. Ray’s eye widened as they landed on the bouquet of metal roses sitting on the center table.

            “Oh, right. I forgot about those.” Ryan said sheepishly, going over to the roses. “I got these to apologize for last time. I’m sorry if it’s weird or anything. I’m still trying to adjust to emotions and caring about other people’s feelings.”

            Ray traced the flower’s petals with his eye, and approached them slowly. They looked nearly real. The metal was somehow as soft as velvet under his fingers as he gently ran the tips sticking out from his cast over the petals. The stems and leafs were rougher, and felt more like plastic. The flowers were so stiff that their realistic illusion was broken.

            “I want to run a flower shop.” Ray said softly, hearing the breath Ryan had been holding release. “I’ve always loved flowers.”

            “A real flower shop?” Ryan asked, shuffling tools on the work bench. “I couldn’t find a single one in the city.”

            “Real flowers are always so much more impressive.” Ray smiled, looking up at Ryan. “They mean more because they’re organic.”

            “Unlike a lot of things now-a-days.” Ryan nodded in understanding, smiling back at Ray. “I think you’d have a big market.”

            “That’s what I’m hoping.” Ray chuckled, looking back at the roses and shaking his head. “I’m getting so close. I’ll move out of Burnie and Jack’s house first though. Then I’ll work for them until I get enough for the shop.”

            “Burnie will be your first customer.” Ryan snickered, shaking his head and moving the stools over for them. “He’ll put a flower on every table.”

            Ray laughed and sat on the stool, holding his hand out to Ryan. “I don’t doubt that.” He smiled.

            Ryan gently removed the battery and detached his thumb and pinky finger. They talked about where Ray could have his shop and what flowers he could sell. Within moments, the awkward air Ray felt dissipated and he was excited for the day he could own his shop.

            Ryan seemed as excited as Ray was, searching for rare flowers that were just discovered as he worked on his fingers. His eyes lit up at the idea of seeing real flowers.

            “You haven’t seen real flowers?” Ray gapped at Ryan as his repaired pinky finger was reattached to his hand.

            “Never. Well, actually.” Ryan thought for a moment, pressing the tip of the soldering iron handle to his chin. “My mother has a picture of me standing next to a sun flower, but I was maybe, three years old? I don’t remember it at all.”

            “That’s amazing.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “I grew up with a garden.”

            “Really?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow.

            Ray nodded, eyes glazing slightly at the memory. “My mother had a window box that she had violets and other seasonal flowers.” He explained, smiling sadly. “It was the only calming thing any of us had in the Bad Ends.”

            Ryan gently squeezed Ray’s forearm and smiled gently at him. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you get your shop.”

            Ray looked at Ryan shocked before chuckling and shaking his head. “Just repairing my enhancements is help enough, Ryan.”

            Ryan shook his head. “As a friend.” He said, turning back to working on Ray’s thumb. “I don’t want these meetings to feel like an obligation.”

            Ray stared blankly at Ryan in shock. _As a friend._ Rattled around in his head and his heart thudded against his ribs. He smiled gently and nodded. “I don’t want them to be like that either.” He admitted. “Thank you, Ryan.”

            “Of course.” Ryan smiled, reattaching Ray’s thumb. He placed the battery back into Ray’s hand and gestured for him to try and move his fingers.

            Ray smiled as his fingers flexed and moved fluidly. “This is amazing.” He sighed, liking how the light reflected off the new fingers.

            “I’m not done yet, but that’s what I can do for now.” Ryan said, turning off his soldering iron and putting the stand in one of the drawers on his work bench. “I need to get some more parts for your hand.”           

            Ray nodded, watching his fingers more. It was an old feeling he didn’t realized he had missed. “Alright, thank you.” He said, glancing at the time on the door panel. “It’s almost lunch, I can walk with you to the restaurant, if you want.”

            Ryan blinked blankly at Ray for a moment before checking the time on his phone. That was something Ray should probably get as well, something simple, just so he could call and text. “Huh, it’s lunch time.” He said, shocked. “Yeah, let’s go then.”

            Ray nodded and waited for Ryan to get his things. They were almost out of his office door when Ryan made a disgruntled noise and went back into his workshop. Ray raised an eyebrow, jumping when the metal flowers were thrust into his hands.

            “Can’t forget these.” Ryan smiled at Ray as he struggled to hold onto the flowers with one hand and the few fingers poking out of his cast.

            “Oh yeah, definitely don’t want to.” Ray smiled with a light blush. He really appreciated the flowers, although they were a little romantic for an apology.

            Ryan nodded and made sure Ray had a good grip on the roses before heading toward the elevator. Ray focused on studying the flowers while the elevator moved. He smiled softly and traced the petals. He glanced up when he felt eyes on him, raising an eyebrow when Ryan hurriedly looked away.

            Shaking his thoughts, they stepped off the elevator. The women gave Ray a shit eating grin as they passed her desk. Ryan didn’t notice, but she made Ray blush. She must think something was happening between them. Well, there was, but not in the way she was probably thinking.

            Ray had trailed slightly behind Ryan in his thoughts, so he ran face first into the older man when he stopped short in front of the doors. He gasped quietly, juggling the vase and flowers in his hands for a second before balancing them again. “Rye? What’s the matter?” Ray asked, peaking around the older man.

            Beyond the glass doors, there was a mob of people with signs and determined looks. ‘Keep enhancements neutral!’ and ‘This is the time for peace! Not biological warfare!’ were printed angrily on the signs. Other slogans and nasty comments were painted on cardboard and wood.

            The people were chanting, but their voices were muffled through the door. Other employees of the company were looking out the doors nervously. A few were looking at Ryan sympathetically.

            Ray looked up at Ryan who was studying the crowd. His face was tight and neutral, jaw clenched. “Come on, we’re leaving through the back door.” He said after a moment, leading Ray back past the receptionist desk and toward a door with a scanner.

            Ray glanced at the women as they passed. She was looking nervously out the window, a phone pressed to her ear. They were protesting turning enhancements into weapons, he wondered if they would attack anyone from the company.

            Ray followed closely after Ryan, looking at the older man with worry. What if they seriously hurt him? What if they damaged his enhancements, the ones keeping him alive? It all made Ray nervous.

            Ryan paused half way through inserting his phone into the thin round hole – the scanner would read his phone for his identification – when he felt Ray’s fingers in his. He looked back at the younger man, the flowers pressed tight to his chest in his right arm, and his left arm out of the sling. The fingers that extended past the cast were squeezing his tightly.

            “Are you okay?” Ray asked with a worried frown.

            Ryan smiled gently at Ray and squeezed his fingers back. He pressed his phone into the hole, catching the device when the scanner spat it back out and held the door open for Ray. “I’m alright, don’t worry about me.”

            “But those protestors might hurt you.” Ray frowned, walking through the door and waiting for Ryan to follow. “You need to be careful.”

            “I will, I am.” Ryan chuckled, closing the door softly and leading Ray through the maze of alleyways behind the building. “They’ll stay in the front of the building so I’ll leave and enter through the back.”

            “Alright.” Ray said, not sure if he believed Ryan. He wasn’t really sure how the older man acted without his emotions. He might not care at all that there were people trying to hurt him. “Just, stay safe.”

            “I promise I will.” Ryan said, entering the street right beside Rooster Teeth. “As you can see, I’ve done this before.”

            Ray looked between Ryan and the restaurant in shock. “People have been after your ass before?” He asked, even more worried than before. This was normal for Ryan? That was never a good sign.

            “Well, no.” Ryan shrugged, walking up to the restaurant’s doors. “I mainly take that route to avoid the press. They’re obnoxious.”

            Ray gave a strained laugh and followed Ryan into his workplace. Leave it to the emotionless man to hate the press.

            Barbra smiled brightly at them and insisted that Ray sit and eat like a normal person. Thankfully, the restaurant wasn’t busy today, Barbra wasn’t able to find anyone who needed a job, so they really lucked out. They were seated at Ryan’s usual table and they both waved off the menu.

            Burnie took their order before sitting down and talking to them about life. He asked how Ray’s repairs were going, gushing over how nice his fingers looked. He teased Ray about the roses that were resting under his chair, winking at Ryan when he learned where they had come from.

            “What are you going to do about his head?” Burnie asked, smiling reassuringly at Ray.

            “Well, depends. Is it keeping you alive?” Ryan asked with a thoughtful look. He was studying Ray’s head, the model was newer than his hand, nowhere near as expensive either. Which meant the eye and head piece would be easier to replace.

            “Nope, it’s mainly there to replace my skull and make my eye work.” Ray shrugged, not feeling as self-conscious about his enhancements since only Ryan and Burnie were looking at them. “When I got them repaired the first time they had to completely replace the entire thing.”

            “What? Why?” Burnie scowled, raising an eyebrow. “Seems like a lot of work.”

            “If it was a similar model to your hand, then it was completely impossible to repair it.” Ryan said, trying to recall the visual technology from the past few decades. “There were bugs and some parts were even recalled. It was safer and easier to just replace the entire thing.”

            Ray nodded, fiddling with the hat he normally used to cover up the majority of his head when he went out into public. He took it off indoors, but sometimes people stare too much. “That’s what happened.” He shrugged, placing the hat next to the roses. “It crapped out after three months too. It was the first thing to go.”

            Burnie shook his head. “That’s ridiculous.” He snorted, looking at Ryan. “Maybe you can make his as good as yours?”

            “He already has my model.” Ryan chuckles, gesturing to Ray’s eye which he pushed push back into its socket. “This model is the third project I made with the company. I made the visual components.”

            “Seriously?” Ray asked, pressing his eye back into his socket when the first try wasn’t successful. “You were already helping me before we even met.”

            Ryan chuckled and Burnie shook his head. “That’s pretty awesome, that means it’ll be easy for you to fix.”

            “Very.” Ryan nodded, smiling gently at Ray. “That’s why I wanted to fix your hand first. It would take me moments to fix your eye, but your hand was giving you more trouble.”

            Ray smiled back, flexing his fingers. “Yeah, good observation.”

            “It’s what I’m good at.” Ryan chuckled, loving the way Ray smiled at his fingers. The joy set deep in his eyes at the fact that he could move them freely again.

            “Oh bleh, stop making goo-goo eyes at each other.” Burnie laughed, making both men blush and laugh. “Oh, you’re order is up. I’ll be right back.” He said, jumping up from his seat and going to the counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the restaurant.

            Ray scowled after Burnie, shaking his head at his boss. Ryan just chuckled awkwardly, looking anywhere, but at Ray. He wasn’t looking at Ray like _that,_ was he? Ray was handsome, adorable, a good person, and fun. Ryan did like spending time with him, but that didn’t mean what Burnie implied, did it? Even when he had emotions, he never thought of anyone like that, so he had no idea.

            Ray huffed, glancing at Ryan and smiling at how cute his embarrassment was. He scowled once he realized his thoughts. He had been over this. He didn’t need romantic relations at the moment. Ryan just wanted to be friends anyway.

            Their inner monologs paused when Burnie returned with their food, leaving them alone to eat. They ate awkwardly for a moment before Ryan randomly brought up a new game that was coming out.

            Ray smiled brightly, he had heard about this game. Burnie was even going to get it. Ryan smiled and they started talking. The awkward tension melted away and they both felt calm. They always had that effect on each other. Ray calmed the emotional storm Ryan could barely understand, preventing him from feeling everything all at once. Ryan balanced out Ray’s thoughts, focusing him on one thought at a time.

It was nice. It was new. Neither of them minded.

 

* * *

 

            Michael watched the middle class rush past his ally on their way to work. His head rested in his hand, his elbow propped up on his left knee. His right leg was stretched out in front of him, badly rusted metal left the joints stuck straight.

            His foot was wrapped up in several layers of wet socks, his shirt was a new find he pulled out of the garbage can next to him. His left leg was mostly covered by his pants, the right pant leg was ripped off and wrapped around his neck as a scarf. The trench coat he wore was snitched off of a dead man. He tried to ignore the smell.

            He had heard from Cain what Ray had done to pay off his debt. He hadn’t seen the other Rat in months and had given up looking weeks ago. He thought that he might be able to repeat his friends trick. He was only a couple of metal scraps away from paying his debt.

            The sun caught on something shining and Michael squeezed his eyes closed with a silent curse. When he opened his eyes again, a tall, young man was standing in the mouth of the alleyway. He was holding an enhanced leg as a cane, his pants, suit jacket, and vest were made out of plated metal, enhanced eyes attached as dysfunctional buttons. His shoes were hollowed out enhanced feet.

            “Are you alright?” The man asked, tilting his head to the side and coming over slowly.

            Michael didn’t have to fake a coughing fit when he tried to speak, gripping his chest in pain at the end. “Of course I’m fucking not.” He spat, glaring at the man.

            “You poor man.” The man sighed, coming closer. The cane was in his reach. He could grab the disgusting thing and run. “Come, I’ll help you.”

            “Like fuck you will!” Michael laughed, ripping the cane from the man’s grip and using the leg to get himself to his feet. He hobbled away as quickly as he could, trying to use the cane to his advantage.

            He choked on his shirt when he was roughly yanked back and thrown to the ground. “You swine!” The man spat, snatching his cane back. “I try to help you, and this is what you do?”

            “You would have tossed me away.” Michael wheezed, trying to sit up. “You piece of shit.”

            He gasped as the metal foot connecting with his stomach. He folded over and started coughing hard. He heard the man call for someone through the blood rushing in his ears. Soon there were more voices and multiple kicks to his back and chest.

            One of the officers had a taser baton, hitting Michael repeatedly with the painful machine. He convulsed in pain, losing control of his muscles multiple times. When they eventually left, his clothing and skin was smoldering, his hands and left leg twitching.

            When he was eventually able to stand, his pants were soaked and smelled horrid. A yellow puddle was under him and he cursed his leg. Hobbling away, he couldn’t shake the twitch in his left hand. He’d live. He always did.

            He didn’t think about much when he returned to the cardboard box he called home. He collapsed next to the box, crawling in on his hands. Hugging himself tightly, closing his eyes and praying for restful sleep.

            “Michael?”

            His eyes snapped open and narrowed, looking out of the box, searching for the owner of the voice.

            “Michael?!” Was that Ray? That little shit.

            Michael smiled and shimmied out of his home. He wobbled to his feet and followed the voice into the main street. He thought he was hallucinating when he saw his friend.

            Ray was standing next to a tall man with blond hair. He was wearing a beanie, although his eye and face were still missing skin. His hands were in clean gloves, right hand moving perfectly. Beard free, and hair cut short and clean, Ray looked like a new man. His clothes fit and were clean, actual shoes covered his feet.

            Michael narrowed his eyes at the man. His eyes followed Ray everywhere, the left glowing strangely. His clothes were expensive, brand new maybe. He had a soft smile, but he was built, looking like he could beat the shit out of anyone that crossed him.

            “Michael!” Ray smiled brightly when he saw Michael, thick rimmed glasses balanced on his nose.

            “Hey asshole.” Michael smile, holding his arms out. “Hug an old friend?” He snorted.

            “You smell like shit.” Ray wrinkled his nose, but he hugged Michael anyway.

            “You disappeared you fucker.” Michael laughed, letting Ray go before he got too gross. He was clean, he didn’t want to ruin that.

            “I ran into some luck.” Ray shrugged, smiling at Michael. “Have you paid your debt?”

            Michael snorted and folded his arms. “Not all of us are lucky to have both legs.” He said with a smile. “I’m close. Why?”

            “I want to offer you a home.” Ray smiled, digging through his pockets. Michael noticed then that Ray’s left hand was wrapped up in a light cast. “Will this be enough?”

            Michael’s eyes nearly fell out of his hand, they went so wide. Ray was holding out a skeleton of an enhanced hand. The metal was shining so brightly that Michael was sure it had come right off of the shelf.

            “Where the fuck did you get this?” Michael gaped, snatching up the hand before it disappeared on him.

            “Rye made it.” Ray smiled, looking back at the older man who was standing awkwardly behind them.

            Michael eyed Ryan suspiciously as he waved at them. “What the fuck happened Ray?” He asked, looking gratefully at his friend. “This’ll cover my debt and I’ll come with you, but seriously you’ve got some shit to explain.”

            “On our way home.” Ray laughed, nodding for Michael to lead them through the Rat’s Nest.

            They had different Scavengers, but similar debts. Michael’s parents wanted their boy to be able to work in the real world after his leg had been crushed under the wheels of a car. The leg was easy to get, but hard to maintain, like most enhancements.

            Just like Ray, they went a long time without repairing his leg, although he had an easier time hiding his failing limb. Then suddenly they had the money from nowhere. Michael didn’t think anything of the money. He kept going to school and got his repairs.

            Then the Scavengers came, putting a bullet in each of his parent’s heads. They didn’t come for them as quickly as they had for Ray. Michael’s parents had just gotten jobs and were slowly paying the debt back. Then his mother was injured while working and was fired. When the repayment slowed, the Scavengers struck.

            Michael was thrown onto the streets where Ray helped him gather metal and get something in his stomach. He taught him the best places to search and how to warm himself in winter. They didn’t stick together forever, locating close to their Scavengers who were on different parts of the Rat’s Nest.

            However, they were friends and met every so often to pretend they weren’t Rats. They talked like the men they wished they were. Michael was just missing his friend.

            “Shit.” Michael whistled as they walked toward where Ray was staying. Michael’s Scavenger had begrudgingly taken the hand and ended his debt. He didn’t get his food, the old bastard noticing Ray and Ryan. Once he was free, they started to walk and Ray told him everything.

            “It’s pretty awesome.” Ray smiled, offering his casted arm to Michael every time he wobbled too much. He had always done that, and as always, Michael ignored the offer.

            “Fuck yeah it is.” Michael smiled, shaking his head. “Now I’m free too? This is a fucking dream and you’re not allowed to wake me.”

            Ray laughed, looking at Ryan when the older man chuckled. Michael scowled at the engineer. He didn’t trust him at all. He couldn’t believe his story, who didn’t have emotions? And why the fuck would Ray make any difference in the matter? Ryan was playing with Ray, he was going to hurt him. Well, Michael wasn’t about to let that happen. He still owed Ray for helping him back in the beginning.

            “I think you’ll like Burnie and Jack.” Ray said, nodding toward a quaint, green house they were heading for. “And Barbra.”

            “I don’t think they’ll like me.” Michael snorted, nerves poking his stomach. “But fuck it, I’m saved!”

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling a spare key from his pocket and unlocked the door. “Burnie! Jack! We’re back!”

            “And you’re arm isn’t broken!” A large man with a well-kept beard smiled. He had just been coming into the living room from the kitchen. “So you’re Michael?”

            “In the fucked up flesh.” Michael snorted, resisting the urge to itch. The house was too clean and he was too dirty.

            “Welcome!” A curly haired man said from the steps. He was holding a towel and some clothes in his hands. “We can talk more when you’re cleaned up.”

            Michael nodded, following the man upstairs as Ray and Ryan talked to the bearded man. Michael was sure that Ray had told him which man was Burnie and which was Jack, but he couldn’t remember at all.

            The man left him in the bathroom after telling him how the shower worked and where everything was. Michael stripped as soon as the door was closed, peeling layers of dirt and blood in the shower.

 

* * *

 

            “Ow! Fuck!” Michael growled as Jack pressed a cold wash cloth to the burns on his back. “Watch it!”

            “Do you want an infection?” Jack smiled at Michael.

            Michael huffed and held still as Jack cleaned his wounds. “Dick.” He hissed and Jack laughed.

            “You’re got a mouth on you.” Burnie snorted, holding out a water bottle out to Michael. “Are you going to nearly die to sickness too?”

            “What?!” Michael spluttered, nearly choking on his water. He shot Ray a glare, the former Rat smiling sheepishly.

            “I’m fine, Michael.” Ray sighed. He was leaning against the counter next to Ryan. The engineer was watching Michael, amused. “It could have been worse.”

            Michael sighed and shook his head, flinching when Jack started cleaning another burn. His head was shaved, beard and hair alike. His teeth were still shit and he was dreading the dentist that Burnie insisted that he go to. The dirt and bugs were gone, the new pants soft on his leg, although his right was sticking straight out in front of him. He refused to let Ryan look at it.

            “I’ll be fine.” Michael snapped when Burnie gave him an expecting look. Just as the words left his mouth, a coughing fit started.

            He folded in half as Jack rested a worried hand on his shoulder. He coughed hard and long, spitting the blood into his hand when he finished. “Ah shit.” He hissed, throat completely raw.

            “Oh, that’s not good.” Jack frowned as Burnie handed Michael a paper towel.

            “Hospital?” Ryan asked, standing upright and pulling the keys to his car out of his pocket. He had driven to the house that week end, just in case he was needed at work at the last second.

            “Hospital.” Jack nodded, helping Michael to stand. The former Rat pulled away from the bearded man, letting Ray help him to walk to the car. He was stiff as they rode. Burnie was in front with Ryan, Ray sitting in between Michael and Jack.

            Michael hated these metal death traps. He could remember when cars had wheels, and most still do. Ryan’s car was the new model, the kind that floats over the magnets in the roads. These things freaked him out to no end. Although he hated normal cars for the same reason he couldn’t sit comfortably in this one, floating just felt unnatural. The longer they drove, the less he trusted Ryan.

            The hospital was disgruntled to have to deal with yet another Rat. They whisked Michael away after he had a bad coughing fit in the waiting room. The Janitor begrudgingly cleaning up the blood from the white floor.

            Ray paced the length of the chairs Ryan, Burnie, and Jack took up, fiddling with his gloves and biting his lip.

            “Ray, please sit down.” Ryan sighed, reaching out and catching Ray’s hand. “He’s going to be fine.”

            Ray tensed then relaxed, sitting down slowly next to Ryan. The older man didn’t let go of his hand and he didn’t want him too. Michael was the only friend he had when he was a Rat. The only one who cared. Sure, they didn’t talk or see each other much, but the feeling was what mattered.

            Burnie and Jack were talking softly, hands clasped together between them. Ryan occasionally squeezed his hand, smiling reassuring at him. Ray tried to smile back. He pulled at his sleeves with his free hand.

            “Mr. Burns?” A nurse asked as she entered the waiting room.

            Ray was on his feet in an insistent, running over as the others followed slowly behind him. “Yes?” Burnie asked as Ray shifted from foot to foot, looking at the women intensely.

               “Mr. Jones is resting in a room right now. He’ll be fine.” The nurse said, giving Ray a kind smile, eyes on his enhancement. “The blood was from an injury he received, but we’ll have him on a prescription for the bad cough he has.”

            “Alright, thank you very much.” Burnie smiled, following the nurse to the desk after she told the others where Michael’s room was.

            Ray bounced as he walked, struggling not to run. He sighed in relief when he saw Michael in his room. There was no machine beeping with his heart, no needles or tubes coming out of his arms. He looked peaceful as he slept.

            Michael woke up a few moments after Burnie joined them in the room. He huffed unhappily when he opened his eyes, glaring at everyone – more softly at Ray. He insisted that he could walk out, leaning on Ray as they left the hospital, Burnie holding his medication.

            Bedridden for days, Michael was snippy with anyone, but Ray, so the younger man had to take care of him. Michael would sleep for the majority of the time, but when he was awake, he was loud and annoyed.

            Ray didn’t seemed bothered, snapping back at Michael’s crude comments and complaints. They didn’t seem like very good friends on the outside, but they got along well up close.

            To say Ryan was at least a little jealous was an understatement. He had been visiting the Burns home on the days that he repaired Ray’s enhancements. His hand was almost complete and they were getting closer.

            He was a little jealous, a little annoyed. He hated how Michael acted. He hated how he yelled and huffed over everything. Maybe he was only looking on the surface. Maybe he didn’t know how to control his emotions.

            “You’re smoking.” Burnie dead panned, sipping at the coffee he had made. Ryan was silently fuming in the kitchen, Ray was upstairs cratering to Michael’s whining. They had just arrived after repairs, they had lost track of time talking and came long after Rooster Teeth had closed.

            “What?” Ryan snapped, glaring at the other man.

            “Okay, listen.” Burnie sighed, shaking his head. “I know you like Ray, but you need to calm down.”

            “I’m fine.” Ryan tried not to growl. He could maintain emotion a little longer without having Ray around, but the younger man always had a way of calming him.

            Burnie raised an eyebrow and snorted. “Your face is red and you’re glaring like someone just murdered your puppy.”  
            Ryan opened his mouth then closed it again. He huffed and rubbed his temples. “I don’t know what I’m feeling. I don’t know how to handle it.”

            Burnie smiled gently, setting his mug down and patting Ryan’s shoulder. “Well, first off, you’re pissed.”

            “I gathered.” Ryan deadpanned, ignoring the red hot burning in his stomach and chest. “I know I’m over reacting. I just don’t know how to stop.”

            “As dumb as this sounds.” Burnie sighed, leaning back against the counter next to Ryan. “But just, not be pissed.”

            “That’s so helpful.” Ryan rolled his eyes, trying to take deep breaths.

            “I’m serious. You know you’re over reacting, so stop.” Burnie shrugged.

            “It’s not that easy.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I went years without emotions. I just can’t stop. I have to understand how to stop.”

            Burnie frowned and rubbed his chin. “Okay, look at it this way. Michael’s an asshole, that’s just how he is. Ray knows that and he snaps back. That’s their friendship, nothing to get pissy about.”

            Ryan mulled over Burnie’s words. He knew Ray wouldn’t put up with someone’s shit. “Thank you.” He said after a moment with a fading smile.

            Burnie chuckled and patted his shoulder. “You’ll get used to this eventually.” He said, shaking his head. “Oh, and Ryan.”

            “Yeah?” Ryan asked, pushing himself off of the counter.

Burnie looked Ryan over for a moment, studying his fading emotions. “You’re not using Ray to get your emotions back then abandon him, are you?” He asked, eyes narrowing with a threat.

            Ryan’s eyes went wide, heart pounding heard and palms sweating. “What?!” He gasped, a spark of anger demanding to be felt. “Why the fuck would I do that?!”

            Burnie laughed and smiled mischievously at Ryan. “I didn’t think you would, but I just wanted to see.”

            Ryan scowled and slapped Burnie’s shoulder. “You just said you knew I liked him!”

            “I know!” Burnie smirked, waving Ryan’s hand away. “I’m still checking.”

            “Asshole.” Ryan mumbled, rolling his eyes.

            A sudden calm pushed through Ryan’s system as Ray burst into the room. The calm turned to worry when he saw the anger burning in Ray’s eyes.

            “Everything okay?” Burnie asked with a worried frown.

            Ray huffed once then took a few deep breaths. Ryan blinked in amazement as the younger man easily calmed himself down. “Yeah, I’m fine. Michael’s just being more of an asshole than normal.”

            “Oh, that all?” Burnie chuckled, relaxing.

            “Are you okay?” Ryan asked, not bothering to resist the urge to move closer to Ray.

            The younger man smiled at Ryan and nodded. “I’m fine, Rye. Just needed to cool off for a moment.”

            “You left Jack up there, didn’t you?” Burnie asked, groaning when Ray nodded. “Damnit! Now I have to go up.”

            “Why?” Ray snorted, shaking his head as Burnie set his mug down and headed for the door.

            “Because I’ll never hear the end of it if they start fighting again.” Burnie snorted. He had never seen anyone get Jack as worked up as Michael managed to make him. They all knew Michael had a hard time trusting any of them, but sometimes it just grated on everyone.

            Ray chuckled and shook his head. He moved over to the coffee pot to pour out what was left. Ryan watched him with a fond smile. Out of anyone who could have brought his emotion back, he was lucky that they were masters of their own emotion.

            “Hey Rye, how much longer until my hand’s fixed?” Ray asked, startling Ryan out of his thoughts.

            “Well, I’m waiting on a few more parts.” Ryan said, holding his hand out and smiling when Ray immediately placed his right hand in his. “You need a new nervebox and a connector.” He pointed to the still damaged parts. “Then you need skin.”

            Ray nodded and looked at where Ryan had pointed. “And then you’ll fix my face?”

            “Of course.” Ryan chuckled, reaching up and pressed Ray’s eye back into its socket. Ray didn’t even flinch, smiling at Ryan.

            “Michael still won’t let you touch his leg.” Ray sighed, pulling away and picking up his mug again. “Burnie’s going to take him to a different company entirely for repairs.”

            “That’s probably for the best.” Ryan sighed, folding his arms. “There’s a mob of protestors that are permanently in front of the building.”

            Ray frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling his gloves out. “They’re never there when you’re working on my hand.”

            “They leave at random times.” Ryan said, rubbing his eyes. “I take us out the back for a reason.”

            Ray frowned and looked at his hands as he pulled the gloves on. “Are you going to be okay?”

            Ryan thought about the rotten food thrown at him. The insults constant sent his way. The company having to delete him from all social media to protect him. “I’m fine. They hadn’t done much to me.” He said, digging into his pocket. “I nearly forgot, here.” He held a light paper tube out to Ray.

            “What’s this?” Ray asked, taking the tube gently, looking over the bar code covering the surface.

            “It’s a card to enter through the back door.” Ryan sighed, smiling reassuringly at Ray. “The company just wants to be safe. You’re not really in any danger, but they’re just covering their bases.”

            Ray frowned, narrowing his eyes at Ryan for only a moment. He placed the card into his pocket and picked up his coffee again. “Okay, thanks Rye.” He smiled, although his eyes were dull.

            The silence seemed thick, weighing on Ryan’s shoulders in a strange way. He wasn’t sure what to make of the feeling. There was nothing in him, just the usual swirl of thought and feeling whenever he was around Ray. Where was this weight coming from?

            Ray sipped at his coffee, making a face at the brew. He set the mug down before digging through the cupboards. He smiled victoriously when he pulled a glass container of sugar from a shelf. Ryan held back a gag as Ray poured an unsettling amount of sugar into the coffee, pulling a spoon from a drawer and stirring the mixture.

            “You’re going to rot your teeth.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head at the younger man.

            Ray raised an amused eyebrow, smirking. “My teeth are already rotten.” He said, opening his mouth and pointing to a few teeth with shining metal caps. “Dentist already filled ten of them.”

            Ryan scowled and shook his head. “You’re just putting more work on him.”

            “I like it sweet.” Ray smiled, sipping his coffee. “How do you take yours then?”

            “I don’t.” Ryan shrugged, glancing at the empty glass pot. “Haven’t in years.”

            “Seriously? With the hours you work?” Ray’s eye brow shot toward his hair line. “How do you stay awake?”

            Ryan shrugged and tried to recall his schedule. “I don’t really sleep all that well.” He frowned when he realized that most nights he didn’t get to sleep until very early in the morning. The last time he really got a full night’s sleep, his mind quiet for once, was when Ray was injured and he slept leaning against the couch.

            “Insomnia?” Ray asked with a frown. He pressed the lip of his mug to his bottom lip, studying Ryan’s eyes.

            “I guess so.” Ryan shrugged, pursing his lips. He honestly couldn’t remember ever being tired, but now that he was thinking, he did feel somewhat sleepy. Nothing too bad, he supposed.

            “How do you not drink coffee then?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you need it?”

            “Well, I’ve never had a problem being awake.” Ryan said, tapping his chin with his fingers. “I mean, my mind keeps me up.”

            “I think those enhancements took more than your emotion.” Ray frowned, setting his mug and going over to Ryan. “I thought you had pretty big bags under your eyes.” He said, gently running a finer over the skin just under Ryan’s left eye.

            “I’m fine.” Ryan’s stomach twisted and he pushed Ray’s hand away as quickly as he could. “Don’t worry about me.”

            Ray frowned and took a step back. “Sorry.” He mumbled, scurrying back over to his coffee and sipping at the sugary mess.

            Ryan bit his lip and rocked from his toes to his heels. He wanted to leave, go home and sleep. There was a stone in his stomach pulling him toward the door, but he got so little time with Ray, especially now that Michael was around.

            “I’m going to head home.” Ryan said, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. “See you tomorrow.”

            “Oh, uh. Yeah.” Ray frowned, moving to put his mug down, then pulling it close again. “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine.” Ryan said quickly, waving to the younger man. He rushed out of the house without another word. He barely waved to Burnie as he passed the other man.

            His heart was pounding and the stone in his stomach was pulling him every-which way. He felt extremely tired, his eye lids dragging. He pressed forward until he reached his apartment.

            Collapsing onto his couch, Ryan’s eyes drifted closed and with a groan he was asleep.

 

* * *

 

            “We’re going to lunch!” Meg declared from the door way to Ryan’s workroom. The older man was hovering over his arm, looking back at the young women with neutral confusion.

            “Why?” Ryan asked, sitting back and rubbing his eyes. Even without Ray beside him, he felt exhausted.

            “Because you look like shit.” Meg huffed, smiling at Ryan. They weren’t exactly friends, but they talked enough for Meg to be comfortable going to public places with him.

            Ryan scowled for half a second before sighing and standing. Meg’s smile brightened as Ryan packed his backpack. “I know this nice little restaurant we can go to.” She chirped. “I think you’ll like it.”

            Ryan paused midway through placing an eye into his bag. He looked at Meg for a moment before turning back. “What’s this place called?” He asked, reaching for a tool kit of miniature tools.

            “It’s called Rooster Teeth.” Meg said happily, recalling that Ray’s shirt had the restaurant’s logo. She wasn’t sure how Ray and Ryan met, but she definitely wanted to see them interact.

            Some tension released from Ryan’s shoulders and he shouldered his bag. “I know the place.” He said, smiling for only a moment.

            Meg blinked in surprise then smiled more. “You do? Perfect!” She grabbed Ryan’s arm and pulled him from his office, a laugh bubbling in her throat. If Ryan was a regular, that meant there was no doubt that Ray would come over to them.

            Ryan followed silently, face neutral, but Meg caught a few flashes of amusement. Since Ray came along she had noticed emotions slowly leaking from Ryan. His face would twist for seconds, so fast that she doubted that he noticed.

            Leaving through the back door, Meg pulled out her phone to plot a route without taking main roads. Ryan just shook his head and started walking.

            “You know the way?” Meg asked, slowly putting her phone away, just in case.

            “I go there every day.” Ryan said, taking a few turns.

            “You do?” Meg blinked at Ryan then smiled. “Is it to see Ray?” There, a tiny blush. She knew something was going on.

            “I went before he started working there.” Ryan actually huffed, neutral again in moments. “That’s where we met.”

            Meg forced back the laughter tickling her throat. This was like a bad romance novel. “How did you two meet?” She asked, smiling up at Ryan.

            The older man raised an eyebrow at her before looking forward again. “His first day, some asshole poured coffee on his head.” The growl in his voice was quiet, but terrifying. “His hand stopped working and I helped him clean up then made his hand work a bit better.”

            “Daw!” Meg smiled, letting a giggle through. “That’s cute.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes, leading them onto the street right next to the restaurant. “I offered to fix his enhancements for free and that’s why he comes to the office.”

            “You’re so smooth!” Meg laughed, walking into the building as Ryan held the door for her.

            Ryan’s face relaxed once he was in the building, he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “What do you mean?” He asked.

            Meg hesitated at the sudden change, a million things were running through Ryan’s normally dull eyes. She was lost in the emotion for a moment. “Oh, well you managed to get yourself weekly dates!”

            Ryan’s entire face went red, lips curling awkwardly. “Wait, what?! No!” He shook his head rapidly raising his hands in defense. “That’s not how it is at all!”

            Meg smirked glancing at the hostess as she came back to greet them. “You got him flowers, Ryan.” She laughed, shaking her head. “And you always give him this really adorable smile.”

            Ryan opened his mouth to deny everything, red to the tip of his ears, when the hostess spoke with an amused smile. “Hey Ryan, table for two today?” She asked, winking at Meg.

            Meg smiled and winked back, looking expectantly at Ryan. The older man narrowed his eyes then sighed. “I hate both of you.”

            The hostess laughed and pulled two menus from the basket beside the podium. “This way.” She said, leading them to a far corner table pressed against the window next to the kitchen.

            Ryan instantly settled into the chair furthest from the rest of the restaurant, setting his bag in his lap to dig through clanking metal. Meg sat across from him, accepting the menu the hostess gave her. They shared knowing looks before the blond left to do her job.

            Meg glanced through the menu, easily deciding what she wanted. Ryan didn’t even blink at the menu, pulling out the eye and the tool kit. “Working? On your lunch break?” Meg sighed, shaking her head.

            “It’s Ray’s.” Ryan huffed, nearly pouting. “Why the sudden desire to go to lunch with me?”

            Meg looked at the eye then smiled brightly. “Because I wanted to see you and Ray interact.” She said happily, setting the menu down. “You two look adorable together.”

            Ryan blushed again and groaned. “Listen, it’s not like that.” He insisted, rolling the eye in his hand. “Ray’s a good friend.”

            Meg frowned, Ryan’s eyes were distant as he looked at the eye. His hand stopped moving, fingers gently curling around the enhancement. She opened her mouth to say something but an older man with brown curly hair came over to their table.

            “Hey Ryan.” The man said, pulling a note pad from his half apron and scribbling something on it. “And who are you?”

            Meg pulled her happy receptionist smile. “I’m Meg.” She said, nodding toward Ryan. “We’re coworkers.”

            “Ah, nice to meet you.” The man said, offering his hand. “I’m Burnie, I own this place.”

            “It’s nice to meet you.” Meg said happily. It seemed everyone from this place seemed nice.

            “Where’s Ray?” Ryan asked, glancing around the rest of the restaurant. His entire body tensed.

            “Michael was pretty bad this morning.” Burnie sighed, shaking his head. “Someone had to be there for when the doctor came so he just went over to the house.”

            Ryan relaxed and sat back, eyes storming for a moment before he took a deep breath. “I still think he should get his leg looked over, I think that’s what’s causing his illness.”

            “You’re right, we all know you are, Michael’s just being stubborn.” Burnie sighed, shaking his head. “We’ll talk tomorrow.” He said suddenly, plastering a smile to his face. “What can I get you Meg?”

            “Four C.” Meg said politely, handing Burnie hers and Ryan’s menus. Burnie quickly wrote down the meal and ran off to do his job. She looked back at Ryan whose eyes were glazed over, fingers slowly spinning the eye.

            “Who’s Michael?” Meg asked after too long of a moment of silence. Although Ray wasn’t there, Ryan was still an open book. Maybe Ryan just needed place associated with the younger man in order to feel now.

            “Ray’s friend.” Ryan said, shaking his head and frowning. “He was a Rat. He was in pretty bad shape when we picked him up.”

            “Well, hopefully he gets better.” Meg smiles, patting Ryan’s hand.

            Ryan looked at Meg’s hand then smiled softly. “We’re hoping.” He sighed, shaking his head again. “Sorry, I guess you don’t get to see me with Ray.”

            “That’s fine.” Meg chuckled, leaning back in her chair. “It’s interesting just seeing you so expressive.”

            Ryan snorted and started pulling tools out of the kit. Meg let out a laugh at the image of such a big muscular man hovering over an eye, fixing the enhancement with tools smaller than his pinky finger.

            Ryan raised an amused eyebrow at her. “Yes?” He asked, the sarcasm dripping from the word.

            “It’s nothing.” Meg chuckled, shaking her head at Ryan. Nothing was stranger than seeing the once emotionless man so human. “Why do you come here every day?”

            “Food’s wonderful.” Ryan said without skipping a beat. “Burnie hires Rat’s he finds on the streets, gives them a home and work. Pays for their repairs too. He and Jack are pretty good guys. I like it here.” The smile was fond and calming.

            Meg blinked in surprise before smiling at Ryan. “You’re just a giant teddy bear, aren’t you?” She asked.

            “I’m not sure what you mean, but sure.” Ryan chuckled, looking up at Meg. He froze, eyes suddenly focused over Meg’s shoulder.

            Frowning, Meg turned around and followed Ryan’s eyes to a flustered Ray nearly running over to them. The younger man was dodging tables, chairs, and people, nearly tripping over a yapping dog.

            “Rye, I really need your help.” Ray panted when he got to them, a white eye patch over his right eye. The patch covered most of his exposed enhancements, the rest hiding under a hat.

            “What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, standing immediately. “Is there something wrong with Michael?”

            “You were right about his leg.” Ray pulled at the gloves on his hands. Meg caught sight of metal for only a moment before the glove was pulled down again. “The doctor wants to take it off, but he’s unsure if he can do it safely.”

            Ryan scowled, grabbing his bag and throwing everything, but Ray’s eye, into his bag. “Sorry Meg.” He said, gently placing the eye into his pocket. “Maybe next time.”

            “It’s fine.” Meg managed out as Ray and Ryan rushed out of the restaurant. She jumped a mile when a glass was set in front of her.

            Burnie was watching the two leave with a worried frown, shaking his head. “Is everything going to be okay?” She asked nervously.

            “I was hoping you would know.” Burnie smiled sheepishly before walking away.


	4. All His Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael was stubborn and now he was paying for it. His leg was now killing him in one more way than before. Thankfully Ryan knows all there is to know about enhancements. Michael's second visit to the hospital isn't as pleasant as his first. 
> 
> None of them really thought about what could happen if Ryan starting feeling again. They certainly didn't know that he could get so horribly sick. One heals just for another to fall ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome!

            Michael’s face was pink, eyes squeezed closed. He had sweat through his clothes and covers, fidgeting under the thin blanket over him. His hair stuck to his face and his fingers were fisted in the white bed spread.

            The doctor and Ryan were hovering over his right leg, the rusting and deteriorating metal stiff on the sheets. Where metal met skin was black, Ryan tried not to think about where Michael’s pants and boxers were.

            “Surely you have better tools for this?” The doctor scowled as Ryan slowly worked to completely remove Michael’s legs with the miniature tool set he had on him.

            “These are the better tools.” Ryan huffed, sliding tiny pliers between supports to cut the line connecting to the natural nerves. “Anything bigger and I might as well just rip it off.”

            “Alright.” The doctor sneered, shaking his head. He was hovering over Ryan’s shoulder, and making dumb comments. Ryan was about to deck him. Too bad they needed him to make sure Michael couldn’t feel what they were doing.

            Ray was sitting beside Michael’s head, gently carding his fingers through short red hair. His face was neutral, but Ryan knew there was worry storming behind those brown eyes. Focusing on Michael’s leg, he ignored the smell of rot.

            Enhancements, if left unrepaired or cared for, could become fatal to the person wearing them. Unlike Ray, Michael hadn’t taken care of his enhancements at all. He didn’t keep them even somewhat clean or covered up. Ray had hats and gloves, wiping the dirt from the metal constantly. Michael hadn’t bothered to avoid pissing on it. Admittedly, it was difficult, but that was better than dying.

            Left unchecked, fluids would leak and weaken the skin, sometimes burning right through to the bone. In Michael’s case, the metal had gotten soaked in urine and other questionable liquids that reacted badly with the metal. His leg was killing the living skin, rotting it and causing a bad fever.

            Normally, doctors would just cut everything off, but since Michael’s leg went nearly up to his hip and the damage was minimal, as far as they were aware, he needed to be able to see what exactly he was working with. That meant the leg needed to go, everything. The connector piece and synthetic nerves.

            “Shut up!” Ryan snapped at yet another annoying criticism from the doctor. “I fucking _design_ enhancements! I know what I’m doing!”

            The doctor scoffed, but backed up an inch. Ryan scowled and focused on getting the leg off once again. Ray was smiling at him when he glanced at the younger man and he felt himself calm.

            Taking a deep breath, he forced the foul breath going down his neck out of his mind and focused on helping Michael. He knew that the leg was in bad shape, very bad. He could tell with a glance that it needed to come off, but Michael had been difficult. Now he was really paying for being stubborn.

            Ryan had the leg off in record time, pulling the metal free and stepping aside for the doctor to examine his leg. He cursed as the leg fell apart in his hands, Michael’s connection had kept it together.

            Ray glanced between the doctor and Ryan, biting his lip and hovering over his seat. Ryan waved for him to sit, gathering up the parts of the leg and setting them aside. He’d take them later. Repair the enhancement so Michael didn’t have to lose it.

            “He needs to go to a hospital.” The doctor sighed, shaking his head. “I was hoping I would be able to handle the damage, but it’s too severe.”        

            “I’ll call.” Ryan said, waving for Ray to sit when the younger man jumped up.

            Ray went into the ambulance with the doctor, giving Ryan a shaky smile. Ryan sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands before jogging over to Rooster Teeth. The crowd had thinned out, the lunch rush was hours ago.

            Ryan had called his boss while they were waiting for the ambulance. Of course, he had no problem with Ryan taking the rest of the day off. He had been making a lot of progress on his arm and he was still over working himself, according to the mustached man anyway.

            “What happened?” Barbra asked as Burnie rushed over after taking a family’s order.

            “Michael’s enhancement reacted badly to the mistreatment it went through.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his forehead. “He didn’t keep it clean when he was a Rat like Ray had. The reaction turned deadly and started rotting his flesh.”

            Burnie winced and Barbra tried not to gag. “Seriously?” She asked, wrinkling her nose when Ryan nodded. “Will he be alright?”

            “He should.” Ryan sighed, patting Barbra’s shoulder. “The damage had just begun.”

            Burnie nodded, breath coming in puffs. He smiled weakly at Ryan when he squeezed his shoulder. “Ray go with them?” He asked, flipping his pen in his fingers.

            “Yeah, I gave him my phone to call you when he knows more.” Ryan sighed. He had tossed the younger man his phone as a last minute thought. He had Burnie’s contact information and the device wasn’t hard to figure out.

            Burnie nodded and tried to smile happily. “Well, might as well burry myself in work.” He said, rushing off to the kitchen to do the dishes although their washer worked perfectly now.

            Barbra and Ryan shared worried looks. “I’m going to help out.” Ryan said after a moment, dazed.

            “That would help.” Barbra half smiled, tossing Ryan the spare apron they had behind the podium. “We should start paying you for working here.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled, tying the apron around his waist and grabbing a note pad. He focused on working, taking orders and filling his head with numbers. Anything to ease the large bubble in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

            The world was extremely blurry when Michael opened his eyes. He blinked slowly a few times, lids heavy and the glaring white painful. He groaned when everything felt too heavy to move. He didn’t even panic when he couldn’t feel his right leg. He hadn’t been able to for years.

            “Michael?”

            The voice was slightly distorted and far away. He turned his head and saw a very blurry figure standing next to his bed. With a few blinks he realized it was Ray. With a few more he noticed the puffy red around Ray’s eye.

            “Hey asshole.” Ray smiled, the tension holding his shoulders up dropping. “You had us all worried, you dick.”

            Michael blinked slowly at Ray, trying to figure out where they were and what was going on. The last thing he remembered was the doctor coming into the room. That was the least hazy memory he had.

            “Ray?” Michael croaked, scowling at how awful he sounded. His throat burned horribly, a nagging itch to cough nearly making him gag.

            “Hey, relax.” Ray frowned, grabbing Michael’s arm as he coughed. He was bringing it up to cough into it. “Don’t rip the IV out.”

            Michael’s eyes went wide as he coughed. He looked at his arm and followed the thin tube that was in his arm to a drip bag. “What happened?” He croaked, a little wetter than before.

            “You had a really bad fever.” Ray sighed, squeezing Michael’s hand. “You’re leg-“

            Michael interrupted him by ripping his blankets back. His leg was gone. His breaths were harsh pushes of air as he clawed as his bandaged stump. Was it shorter than before? Had they taken more from him?

            “Michael!” Ray grabbed his hands and forced him to look at him. “Stop, it was killing you.”

            “What?!” Michael hissed, trying to pull his hands away, IV be damned. “No! No!”

            Ray didn’t let go, holding on tighter. “Michael, please listen to me.” He said, trying to keep Michael from looking back at his leg. “You had Metal Rot. They had to take the leg off. You could have died.”

            Michael’s chest heaved as he tried to breath. He stopped trying to pull his hands away, letting Ray make him lay down. The IV ached in his arm as Ray covered his legs up again. “Where is it?” His eyes were on fire, watching Ray.

            Ray sighed, and sat heavily beside him. “Ryan has it.” He said, giving Michael a hot glare when he opened his mouth. “Because it fell the fuck apart when he removed it. He’s fixing it up so that you can have it back although they had to remove more of your leg.”

            Michael closed his mouth. He still hated Ryan, still didn’t trust him. He saw the annoyed jealousy in his eyes when Ray took care of him. Saw how he disliked him. There was no reason for Ryan to do that for him, but he was. So he shut his mouth and waited for the fucker to show up.

            Ray sighed at him, slowly standing and heading for the door. He caught a nurse’s attention and watched her rush off. He looked tired, feet dragging, heavy bags under his eye. His hair had gotten a bit longer, although he still didn’t need to brush it, although it was a mess now. His glasses were dirty and skewed on his face. His hat was stretched from worry on his seat, gloves twisted from where he was nervously playing with them. The eye patch was crooked on his face, the bottom string sagging.

            Michael sighed and closed his eyes, arms tightly folded. He heard Ray drop into the squeaky folding chair with a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry.” He grumbled after a long silent moment.

            “I know.” Ray said, smooth material gently squeezing Michael’s visible fingers before disappearing.

            Michael smiled and opened his eyes again. “How long have I been out?”

            “Couple hours.” Ray said, leaning back in his chair. He pulled out a phone, rolling the tube in his hand. “They just straight up removed the damage, you’re lucky. It could have been a lot worse.”

            Michael snorted and eyed the device in his friend’s hand warily. “Where did you get that?”

            “It’s Ryan’s.” Ray sighed, pressing the button on top of the device, the slit in the side of the phone lighting up blue. Ray smiled softly as the two inches of holographic light shot out from the tube. He backed out of a texting program to open a contacts list. “I’ll call Burnie to let them know you’re awake.”

            Before Ray could do so, a rather beautiful – in Michael’s opinion – young women came into the room. She had fiery red hair that was tied back and bright green eyes. Her smile was wicked as she came to the foot of his bed, data pad in hand.

            “Good morning Mr. Jones.” She said, lab coat comfortable over her shoulders. Her lips were a similar red to her hair, teeth a pearly white. “Glad you could join us in the land of the living.”

            Michael snorted and slowly unfolded his arms. Ray raised his eyebrows at him, putting the phone to sleep and standing. “Dr. Tuggey.” He nodded. “How’s everything look?”

            “Just checking.” The doctor said, pulling the drive from the bed frame, plugging it into her data pad. “And Ray, I told you when you broke your arm, just call me Lindsey.”

            “I don’t remember much from when I broke my arm.” Ray laughed sheepishly, rolling the tube in his hands again.

            Michael watched the doctor with interest. Her hair went to just below her shoulder blades, held back with a rubber band. Her nails were carefully painted orange to match the button down she was wearing. The shirt was tucked into comfortable looking black pants. Her flats were a velvety black.

            “Everything looks good!” Lindsey said cheerfully, unplugging her data pad. “So, Mr. Jones, care to tell me how you got Metal Rot?”

            Michael scowled and Ray sighed. “My fucking leg was killing me, nothing new.” He hissed.

            Lindsey just continued to smile at him. “Obviously, take better care of it next time.”

            “Hard to do that when you’re living on the fucking street.” Michael huffed, ignoring the glare Ray shot his way.

            Lindsey raised an eyebrow, smile going nowhere. “This is the second time you’ve been in here.” She said, tapping her data pad against the metal frame. “And probably not the last.”

            Michael scowled as the doctor nodded to Ray before leaving. Ray punched Michael in the shoulder before turning his attention to the phone again.

            Burnie was there in a matter of minutes. Jack, Ryan, and Barbra were closing up the restaurant. “Thank god you’re alright.” Burnie breathed when he saw Michael.

            Michael snorted, scowling when Burnie smacked him upside the head. “What the fuck?”

            “That’s for not letting us actually help you.” Burnie huffed, giving Michael a stern look. “You need to learn that not everyone is on this Earth to fuck you over.”

            Michael didn’t even bother getting angry. He was too tired, too sore, and too sick. “Sorry.” He huffed, smiling at Burnie. “I owe you a lot.”

            Burnie froze, blinking blankly at Michael for a long moment. “Good!” He managed after a moment, smiling victoriously, folding his arms. “Asshole.”

            Michael laughed and Ray smiled, relaxing. When Ryan, Jack, and Barbra arrived, they were all relieved to see that Michael was alright. Ryan stayed back as they all talked, playing with his phone after Ray handed it to him.

            Michael glanced at the engineer before scowling. “Ryan.” He huffed at Ryan. The others went quiet as Ryan looked at the former Rat, eyes swirling with emotion. “Thanks.”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide before he smiled, taking a step into their circle. “Didn’t think you were capable of not being an asshole.” He said.

            “No, I’m still an asshole.” Michael snorted, offering Ryan his hand. “I just owe you one now.”

            Ryan took Michael’s hand in a firm shake. “Hell yeah you do.”

 

* * *

 

             Ray frowned at the large crowd in front of Achievement Engineering. They were shouting and throwing things, signs bobbing in the air. There was a line of police between the protesters and the front doors of the office.

            Usually when he came, there was no one there and he could get through easily. Today he was going to have to use the ID card Ryan gave him. He slipped into an alleyway a block back from the building, following along buildings until he got to the back entrance. He pulled at his eyepatch to make sure it still covered most of his enhancement. Ryan still had his eye and he learned rather quickly that people were terrified of a man with a gaping hole in his face.

            Slipping the card into the round hole next to the door, he waited for the door’s lock to click before taking the card and slipping into the building. He awkwardly padded up to the receptionist desk.

            Meg was there, taking frantic calls with a worried frown. She smiled at Ray, holding her hand up when he waved. He froze and waited for her to finish. Her hair was bright purple now. She had changed the color not too long ago. Ray thought the color suited her.

            “Hey Ray.” Meg sighed, pulling a data pad from one of her drawers. “I know you’re not one of them, but we have to sign everyone into the building now.” Ray frowned and watched as Meg opened the pad to a chart. “Just put your name, the date, and who you’re seeing on the next available space.”

            Nodding, Ray took the pad and did as instructed, handing it back to Meg when he finished. She was already on another call, giving Ray an apologetic smile. She waved as he headed for the elevator before focusing on whoever was on the other end.

            Ray winced as a stone crashed through the glass doors just as the elevators closed. He frowned and held onto his right hand, fingers curled into a fist. He hadn’t been really listening to the news lately, but things were looking bad for Ryan’s job. He was in newspapers, magazines, late night news shows. Michael had found a news caster berating people for attacking Ryan when all he was doing was his job. It made him feel slightly better, but he was still worried.

            Ray knocked three times on the Ryan’s office door, forcing a smile when it opened. Ryan looked exhausted. There were heavy bags under his eyes, his skin slightly pale. He was holding a white rag in one hand, egg dripping from his hair.

            “Hey Ray.” Ryan smiled at him, opening the door wider. “Did you come in the back way?”

            “What happened?” Ray asked, quickly entering the messy work shop, closing the door behind him. “Why are you covered in egg?”

            Ryan sighed and sat down on one of his stools, running the towel through his hair. Ray grabbed the other stool, frowning at the red stains on Ryan’s jacket. “They were just getting ready to protest when I showed up for work.” He said, scowling at the yoke in the towel. “They had some rotten foods on them.”

            “Are you kidding me?” Ray huffed, taking the towel. He sat in front of Ryan, cleaning his face, neck, and hair.

            “It’s better than rocks.” Ryan said, giving Ray a soft smile. “Thanks.”

            Ray bit his lip, pulling an egg shell from his hair. “They threw a rock through the door when I got into the elevator.”

            “What?!” Ryan gasped, moving Ray’s hand away so he could clearly study the younger man. “Are you okay? Was anyone hurt?”

            Ray couldn’t help, but smile. “I’m fine. No one looked hurt. The doors closed before I could really see what happened.”

            Ryan relaxed, squeezing Ray’s hands. “Okay good. I’m glad.” He smiled tiredly, reaching up to slip Ray’s eye patch off, inspecting his socket. He said there might be some internal damage without the eye being there.

            Ray caught himself before he good lean into Ryan’s fingers, gently cleaning the egg from the engineer’s hair. “But are you okay?” He said, frowning at Ryan. “And don’t you dare tell me not to worry about it.”

            Ryan huffed a laugh, smiling at him. “I’m fine, minus smelling like rotting food.” He said, glancing at his jacket. “Mainly tomatoes, but that’s not the point.”

            Ray snorted, pulling more egg shell free from blond strands. “Have you seen the news reports?”

            “I have.” Ryan nodded, smiling reassuringly at Ray. “Really, I’m fine. No one knows where I live. No one knows what office I work in. All they know is that I’m working on the project and the only one working on it. My boss wants to make sure I’m safe, it’s his number one priority.”

            Ray frowned, but nodded. “Alright.” He said, sighing as how wet and sticky the towel and Ryan’s hair was. “You need a shower.”

            “I was just thinking that.” Ryan laughed, taking the rag and standing. “There’s a shower in the office a few doors down, in case anyone in those labs gets acid burns. I’ll run down there real quick and see what I can do.”

            “Alright.” Ray nodded, watching Ryan grab his jacket and slip from the room with a clean rag in hand. He sighed and rubbed his face when the door clicked closed.

            Glancing around, he let his eyes linger on Michael’s leg that was close to being finished. He smiled and walked over, inspecting the smooth metal and clean wires. Ryan said he should be finished within the next week or so. Ray would have to convince Michael to come to the office. Maybe he could get Lindsey to help, they seemed to talk a lot. The doctor came to the restaurant just as often as Ryan did anymore.

            Smiling to himself, he turned to look at Ryan’s to-do wall, glancing through the notes. There was a note to get parts for his eye. He grabbed his eye patch and tied it back on, looking around for his eye. It was resting next to Ryan’s arm and he frowned at the limb. Unlike normal enhancements, the arm was packed with gears, wires, and fake tendons. Everything was shifted around to provide space for the gun.

            The barrel stuck an inch out of the arm’s palm, the fingers stiff and pointing at the ceiling. There were wires coming out of the arm, connecting to cameras and computers. Five of the wires were connected to a head band. The band would fit Ryan’s head snuggly, little squares of metal protruding from the band right where his temples would be. There were bits of rags stuck to the metal, taped in place, two of the five wires connected to those pads with alligator clips.

            Ray scowled at the arm before haughtily looking away. He didn’t care about weaponized enhancements, he figured it would happen at some point, he was just worried about Ryan. What if the crowds hurt him because of this? What if they attacked him or destroyed everything he worked for? All it took was one well aimed rock to the older man’s head and the enhancement keeping him alive could break.

            His heart clenched, images of Ryan dropping to the ground with a rock sticking out of his head, coated in shining blood and cooling fluids. Both of his eyes dull and lifeless, that calming pulsating light he had gotten so used to gone. It made him sick to the stomach.

            He jumped at the hard knock on the door, blinking at the door as it opened without a word from him. A man about Ray’s height froze in the door way, hand still on the knob. His eyes were a calm blue, a mustache curled up and in slightly at the ends. His hair was short, but still managed to look shaggy. He was wearing a suit, but the back of his hands were covered in tattoos that led up into his sleeves.

            He and Ray blinked at each other for a long moment before the man gave Ray a lazy smile. “Where’s Ryan?” He asked, stepping fully into the room, hand still on the knob.

            “He went to the shower.” Ray said, resisting the urge to look down at the man’s shining dress shoes.

            “Because of the egg thing?” The man asked, studying Ray’s face, but not his enhancement. His eyes landed on the logo on Ray’s shirt, he had insisted on working when he got back today so he was dressed for the job. “Wait, you work for Rooster Teeth?”

            “Uh, yeah?” Ray said nervously, pulling at his gloves. He tensed and stared at the man in shock as he came in, leaving the door open, to sit on the stool Ryan had been sitting on.

            “How’s Burnie and Jack? Fuck it’s been ages. I’ve been meaning to go.” The man said, smiling excitedly at Ray while still managing to look tired. “Oh, I’m Geoff by the way, Ryan’s boss.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide as he hesitantly took the offered hand. This was Ryan’s boss? Who knew Burnie and Jack, oh. Oh. “You were a Rat?” He blurted, wincing internally.

            Geoff laughed, a good natured sound that made Ray smile at its absurdity. “I was, yeah. Burnie saved my ass fifteen years ago. Took me off the street, gave me a job. I owe him everything.”

            Ray relaxed and smiled at Geoff, tugging at his glove again. “I know the feeling.”

            Geoff smiled back at him, studying his enhancement now. “What are you doing here? Is Ryan repairing your enhancements?”

            “Oh yeah.” Ray nodded, slipping his glove free.

            Geoff whistled and looked over Ray’s hand. Most of the parts were fixed, the only things left was the connector, the nervebox, and wires. Ryan has just gotten them. “He did a good job. This is an old model.”

            “Parents died for it.” Ray said softly, fingers twitching. “Couldn’t just get a new one.”

            Geoff nodded, patting his right knee, letting Ray’s hand go. “My wife paid for my stupidity. He sighed, rubbing circles into his knee. “Granted, she was a bitch and I met someone so much better, but that’s not really the point.” He laughed, patting Ray’s shoulder. “So how are those two?”

            “Good.” Ray said, relaxing. He could see it in Geoff’s eyes. He understood. He knew. He had lived and breathed what he had. Unlike Michael, he was gentle and calm. He trusted. “Burnie’s great and Jack’s really nice.”

            “They haven’t changed much then.” Geoff laughed, shaking his head. “Did Burnie tell you about the show he used to do?”

            “What? No.” Ray smirked, anything Burnie hadn’t told him must be interesting.

            “You better ask him.” Geoff laughed, squeezing his knee. “He and I, a few of his friends. We all worked on it. It got pretty popular until life separated us.”

            Ray made a mental note to ask about whatever the hell Geoff was talking about. “Why don’t you come to visit?” He asked, glancing at the door when he heard footsteps heading their way. “I’m sure they’d be happy to see you.”

            “I should.” Geoff rubbed his chin, smiling at someone over Ray’s shoulder. “Haywood! Why didn’t you tell me you knew Burnie and Jack?”

            “Geoff?” Ryan asked, cautiously coming into the room, shutting the door. “I wasn’t aware that you knew them.”

            “You technically owe them your job.” Geoff laughed as Ryan set his jacket aside, blond hair plastered to his head.

            Ryan gave Geoff a wide eyed look, making Ray laugh. “Wait, what?” He said, looking between them.

            Ray jumped with a thought, turning back to Geoff. “I’m Ray.” He said.

            Geoff smiled and squeezed Ray’s shoulder. “Nice to meet you.” He said before turning to look back at Ryan. “Is he the reason you’ve been taking so many days off? I mean, you need them and you’re doing good work, but just wondering.” He winked at Ryan, making both of the men’s faces light up pink.

            “Technically, yes.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head at Geoff. “Most recently Ray’s friend Michael needed his enhancement removed.”

            “Is that this bad boy?” Geoff asked, standing to look over Michael’s leg. “I was wondering about that.”

            “Why are you here, Geoff?” Ryan sighed, reclaiming his seat. He folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at his boss. “Did something happen?”

            “Other than the hole in the front doors, nothing has happened.” Geoff chuckled, leaning against the work bench. “I came to tell you that we’re publically ending your project.”

            Ray frowned as Ryan tensed, eyes going blank. Geoff was studying Ryan with an intrigued smile. “Oh.” Ryan managed after a moment, hands balled into fists.

            “Man it’s weird seeing you being expressive.” Geoff snorted, folding his own arms. “I said publically ending, not actually ending. Calm down asshole.”

            Ryan slouched as the tension left him. He scowled at Geoff, rubbing his face. “Thank Ray for the emotions and care to explain?”

            Geoff raised an eyebrow, looking between the two men, Ray smiled sheepishly at him. “Only if you explain what Ray here has to do with anything.”

            “I can feel around him.” Ryan shrugged, smiling gently at Ray.

            Ray smiled back, running his finger over the support beams of his right hand. Geoff smirked at the two of them before shaking his head. “Interesting. Well, the plan is, if we say the idea was a bust or morally unsound or something, they’ll leave us the fuck alone. We’ll say you were moved onto a new project, this one scrapped. You don’t have to worry about angry mobs, we don’t have to keep fixing our door. The public shuts the hell up until the government slips up and tells them we’ve actually done it.”

            Ryan considered the option for a moment, glancing at his arm. Ray could see the pride and worry spark in Ryan’s eyes. He was getting better at controlling what his face showed, but his eyes always gave him away.

            “Sounds like a good idea.” Ryan said, turning back to Geoff. “A lot less for us to worry about.”

            “Exactly.” Geoff nodded, standing upright and frowning. “I’m not going to lie, the reason I’m doing this is because we’ve had to stop a few death threats from getting to you.”

            “What?” Ray said, sitting up a bit straighter. Ryan frowned and shifted in his seat, trying to give Ray a reassuring look.

            Geoff sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “As you know, we’ve been monitoring your email and phone, well, we caught some death threats being sent to your personal accounts.” He said, smiling crookedly at Ryan’s glare. “I know, I know. We were originally just making sure no one sent you a virus and that sort of blipped on the radar.”

            Ryan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Got it, continue.” He said, glancing at Ray. The younger man was tense, looking at Geoff with wide eyes. He reached over and took Ray’s right hand, squeezing it gently.

            “So we found the people who sent them.” Geoff said, watching Ray look worriedly at Ryan, clinging to his hand. “The police know and are keeping an eye on them, but this means someone could figure out your personal information. This is getting a little out of hand and I really do want to keep you safe.”

            Ryan looked away from Ray and nodded at Geoff. “Thank you.” He said, not letting go of Ray’s hand. “Should I move? Or encrypt me things?”

            “Definitely encrypt everything.” Geoff nodded, heading for the door. “I don’t know about moving yet.” He paused, hand on the door knob. “Tell me before you leave, Ray. I’d like to see Burnie and Jack.”

            Ray nodded slowly as Geoff smiled at him. The mustached man chuckled and waved before leaving, the door clicking closed behind him.

            Ryan winced when Ray shot him a worried glare. “I thought you said you were safe!”

            “I am!” Ryan said, taking Ray’s hands and squeezing them. “Geoff’s acting _before_ anything bad happens.”

            Ray’s glare dropped and he frowned. He freed his hands and hugged Ryan tightly. “You’d better be okay.”

            Ryan sighed and hugged Ray back, gently rubbing his back. “I promise.” He said, smiling at Ray as the younger man leaned back.

            Ray slowly smiled back, sitting back down. He thrust his hand into Ryan’s, making the older man laugh. He carefully removed the battery, then began the slow process of removing Ray’s entire hand.

            Ray watched as Ryan carefully replaced the connector and nervebox with newer, shiny version. He smiled at Ryan’s soft smile, he really did enjoy what he did. His hair hung in his face as he hovered over his hand. His large hands were gentle and elegant as he replaced wires and bolts.

            He loved watching him. The older man looked so relaxed and happy. “There!” Ryan said, sitting back. He looked at Ray with a blinding smile. “It’s done.”

            Ray’s chest tightened as he shifted to be on the edge of his seat. Ryan carefully and quickly reattached Ray’s hand, slipping the battery back into place. As soon as the light turned on, Ray gasped, looking at his hand with a wide eye.

            He could feel it. Before, he was vaguely aware that his hand was there, it weighed on him more than his other hand. Now it was _there._ He could feel the air move around it. He could feel every bend and stretch. He could feel the air slip through the gaps in the machine, making him shiver.

            He didn’t realized he was crying until Ryan was brushing his tears away. The older man was smiling softly at him, his fingers gentle against his cheek. “Sorry.” Ray laughed, not stopping himself from leaning into Ryan’s fingers this time. “It’s just been a long time.”

            “It’s alright.” Ryan said, brushing another tear away with his thumb. The pad of his thumb was rough against his cheek. “I can tell they’re happy.”

            Ray laughed and looked back at his hand, flexing his fingers. They shined in the light, reacting to his every thought. Slowly, he bent every finger then rubbed his thumb against each finger, shivering as the cool metal sent chills down his spine. “This is amazing. Thank you so much Ryan.”

            Ryan smiled, opening his mouth before closing it again, pulling away to search through his skin pallet. He had borrowed it from another engineer who worked with new types of synthetic skin.

            Ray wiped his tears away, looking at Ryan with a bit of loss. His fingers had been warm against his cheek, his smile so soft. His heart beat hard as heat rose to his cheeks. He needed to focus. Apartment, flower shop, maybe then dating. There was an order here, he needed to remember that.

            He distracted himself with his shirt, gently running his fingers over the fabric. He could feel every bump and thread. Next was the metal table, cold and smooth. His jeans, rough, but soft. His other hand, skin on metal, all part of him. It was amazing.

            “Alright.” Ryan said, turning back, the sample book open to a certain page. “We just need to find your skin color.”

            Ray nodded, giving Ryan his left hand as he continued to touch anything he could reach. Ryan compared Ray’s skin to the samples, marking a few different numbers for the back of his hand and his palm. “They have a new system.” Ryan said as he pulled the note, studying the numbers. “They’ll want a copy of your palm to get your prints. Your nails will look more natural as well.”

            “Seriously? Awesome.” Ray smiled, looking at his hand. “How do we get my prints?”

            “Well, they’ll handle that.” Ryan said, slipping the note into the book. “I’ll have the guy here when you come next time. He’ll take the information he needs and then go to make your skin. In the meantime, I’ll repair your head. When your hand’s ready, he’ll take information for your head.”

            Ray smiled, rocking in his seat. He reached up ran his new fingers over Ryan’s cheek then hair. “That’s awesome. Thanks Rye.”

            “No problem.” Ryan said slowly, freezing. His eyes went wide as Ray’s fingers slowly slid through his hair, being careful not to get caught on anything. “Ray?

            “It’s soft.” Ray laughed, eye shifting to look into Ryan’s. He froze, metal fingers backon Ryan’s cheek. They stared at each other wide eyed for a long moment before Ray yanked his hand away. “I’m sorry.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray slowly before smiling and taking Ray’s right hand. “It’s alright, how does it feel?”

            Ray shivered as Ryan slowly ran his fingers over the support beams. “It’s perfect. Like it’s real.”

            “Good, I’m glad.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s fingers. “Ready to go?”

            “Yeah.” Ray nodded, trying not to blush. Ryan’s smile was so soft, eyes more than just fond. His heart pounded hard against his ribs, fingers twitching around Ryan’s.

            Ryan nodded and walked over to the wall panel, setting the book on the table. “I’ll call Geoff and we’ll head to Rooster Teeth.” He said, pulling up the hologram keyboard.

            Ray nodded, pulling his gloves back on. He focused on the feeling of the soft, fuzzy inside of the glove running over his metal fingers. He slipped from the stool as Geoff’s voice buzzed over the speakers. “Ready to go?” Geoff asked.

            “We’ll meet you at the back door.” Ryan said before ending the connection. He held the door open for Ray, following him toward the elevator.

            The elevator ride was silent, but relaxed. Ray spared glances at Ryan, smiling to himself. Maybe there was nothing wrong with being in love, as long as he didn’t do anything about it. The feeling was warm, comforting. Even if Ryan never returned the feeling, just having the warmth was enough to push him forward when his mind was falling apart.

            Geoff was already holding the back door open for them when they got to the lobby. They quickly walked the back alleys. Geoff paused outside the restaurant, a fond smile on his face. “Fuck, it’s been years.” He chuckled before following Ray and Ryan into the building.

            Barbra seated them at Ryan’s normal table, bringing an extra chair over. Geoff was looking around, not even glancing at the menu after clarifying with Ray that it hadn’t changed. His eyes were bright, laughing as he noticed flaws in the building that were still the same.

            “Hey guys.” Burnie said, fighting with his note pad as he walked over to them. Geoff smirked, waiting for Burnie to look up. “Who’s your…” His jaw dropped as he stared at Geoff, eyes wide.

            Ray and Ryan shared looks as Geoff smirked up at Burnie. “Hey Burns, it’s been a while.”

            “Geoff?” Burnie asked, laughing when the mustached man nodded. “Where have you been asshole?” He hugged Geoff as the other man stood.

            “You know, running the worlds most talked about engineering company.” Geoff smiled, hugging Burnie tightly. “It’s good to see you too.”

            Burnie laughed and pulled back, studying Geoff’s face. “You look good! Damn, how long has it been?”

            “I was here, maybe five years ago?” Geoff said, looking Burnie over. “You’re not looking too bad yourself. Jack still working in the kitchen?”

            “Of course.” Burnie smiled, backing away quickly. “Hold on, he’ll be ecstatic to see you.” He ran into the kitchen, nearly giving Jack a heart attack.

            Ray smiled after Burnie as Geoff sat down again. “Jack visited a lot when Burnie picked me up.” He said, smiling at the kitchen door. “He was married at the time, but I knew.”

            “It was obvious in the pictures.” Ray said, trying to place Geoff’s face on the wall. “Jack started being in them more.”

            “He still has the pictures?” Geoff laughed, waving as Burnie pulled Jack out of the kitchen.

            “Wall of them.” Ray said, chuckling at Jack’s eyes going wide, jaw dropping.

            “Geoff?” Jack laughed, hugging Geoff tightly when the other man stood. “It’s been ages!”

            “Good to see you too asshole.” Geoff laughed, hugging Jack back. “How have you been?”

            Geoff gave Ryan another day off as he and Ray finished their meals and replaced Burnie and Jack at their jobs. The three sat and talked for hours, laughing and recounting stories. Ray caught bits and pieces, but it mainly sounded as if they got into a lot of trouble.

            Geoff had to leave before diner, promising to try and come more often. Ryan continued to help out, dragged into the Burns home like most nights. He was surprised to see Michael letting Burnie and Jack help him as Ray showed him his hand.

            He tried to watch quietly in the background before Michael dragged him into the conversation. He hadn’t been around so many people and be included before. Not in years. Even his family didn’t bother with him. Maybe emotions had something to do with it, but somehow he knew that wasn’t what any of these people cared about.

 

* * *

 

            Meg was on her last nerve. There were calls from every which end; every family, friend, supporter, and hater of the company. They were all driving her mad.

            “Meg?”

            “What?!” Meg snarled, looking up at the man in front of her desk.

            Ryan leaned back, surprise stuck on his face. “I’m sorry?”

            Meg blinked slowly at him before taking a deep breath. “Sorry Ryan. It’s been a stressful week.”

            “I know.” Ryan sighed, glancing outside. There weren’t too many protestors today, but there was enough to be annoying as hell. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s not your fault.” Meg snorted, shaking her head. “Anyway, is something wrong?”

            “No, actually, I need your help with something.” Ryan said, slipping his hand into his pocket, pulling out Ray’s eye. “Ray’s coming in with Michael today and they’ll need help getting in.”

            “Why?” Meg asked, smiling softly at the eye. Sometimes when they talked, Ryan would fiddle with the eye and smile softly at it.

            “Michael’s leg is in my office.” Ryan said, rolling the eye in his hand.

            “Oh, that’ll do it.” Meg chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll help out, anything to get away from this desk. Will they come at the usual times?”

            “They should. I gave Ray my phone, he’ll call to tell you where they’re coming in at.” Ryan said, pocketing the eye. Meg nodded, raising an eyebrow as he paused before leaving. “Also, you should join us for lunch.”

            Meg blinked in shock before smiling. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” She said, chuckling at Ryan’s sheepish look. “Why the invite?”

            Ryan shrugged, tapping her desk twice before heading toward the elevator. “To make up for running out on you the last time.”

            Meg rolled her eyes and shook her head. That certainly brightened her day. To add on to the good start, the phone calls slowed down to a couple every half hour, although there were more walk-ins. Twice she called security on the protesters for getting too rowdy.

            She was never happier to see Ryan’s number on her phone. “Hello?” She said, eyeing the protestors.

            “Hey Meg, Ryan said you could help?” Ray said awkwardly. He wasn’t used to using phone.

            “Yeah, are you at the back door?” Meg said, waving one of the other receptionists over to her desk.

            “Yeah, we saw the protestors.” Ray said, the light on Meg’s computer lighting up to let her know someone had unlocked the back door.

            “I’ll be right there.” Meg said, hanging up and leaving her replacement. She hurried over to the door, holding it open for the two former Rats.

            Michael was leaning heavily on Ray, his right pant leg tied off at his hip. Ray struggled to pick Michael up to get over the step. Meg took Michael’s free arm, helping him into the building.

            “Yeah, yeah. It’s a freak show.” Michael sneered at the others watching them. “We get it. Literally nothing you’ve never seen before.”

            Ray sighed while Meg tried not to laugh. They got him into the elevator, the entire office looking away. “You okay Michael?” Ray frowned as Michael sagged between them, eyes squeezed shut.”

            “Shit this thing is weird.” Michael groaned, trying to keep very still. “We couldn’t take the stairs?”

            “Well, Ryan’s on the seventh floor.” Meg snickered, watching the glowing number go up. “Unless you want to be carried up seven flights of stairs, breaking Ray’s back in the process, deal with it.”

            Ray snorted and laughed as Michael squinted at Meg, a smile tugging at his lips. If he wasn’t so sick, he probably would have retorted. He sighed in relief when they stepped off the elevator, jumping down the hall.

            “I can’t wait for my leg.” Michael sighed as they stopped in front of Ryan’s door. “This is horrible.”

            Ray knocked hard on the door. “Well, as long as this goes well.” He said, smiling at Ryan when he opened the door.

            Ryan looked over them before settling a smile on Ray. “Glad you came.” He said, holding the door open.

            “Shit!” Michael smiled at his leg, sitting on the center table. “It looks beautiful.”

            “I’m glad, you put the poor thing through hell.” Ryan sighed, gesturing to the stool. “Off with the pants.”

            Michael instantly undid his belt, wobbling when Meg let him go. “I’m out!” She laughed, slipping from the room. “Come get me for lunch!”

 

* * *

 

            Ray had never seen it before. Not when he found Michael on the street. Not when Michael’s leg stopped working. Not when he nearly died. Not when his debt was doubled. He had never seen Michael cry, but today was the day.

            He was standing on his own, pants tossed aside and only in his boxers. His leg shined beautifully, joints, tendons, wires, and nerves all working perfectly. Silent tears slipped down his face as he moved each of his toes.

            Ryan stood back, the skin sample book in hand. He was smiling, watching Michael walk, jump, and rub his foot against the floor. “How’s it feel?”

            “Fucking amazing.” Michael sniffed, smiling at Ryan. “Thank you, asshole.”

            “You’re welcome.” Ryan chuckled, holding the book out. “Now we just need to get your skin figured out.”

            Michael and Ray sat beside each other as different technicians reskinned their enhancements. Ryan held Ray’s eye patch as his head was studied and colors matched. Their prints were matched using a press and ink copies of their good hand and foot. Ryan helped them get the ink off of their fingers.

The new skin felt like the organic material, carefully colored and placed to make each man’s skin. The skin reacted to touch more sensitively than the enhancement by itself. The little shocks traveled over the skin and into the nerves. The system was far from perfect, sometimes people could see the sparks or something soft would feel rough, but they were getting close.

            As soon as they were out of the technicians office, Michael took off running toward the elevator with a loud laugh, bouncing on his feet as Ray and Ryan caught up to him. “This is fucking great! Do you know how long I’ve hobbled everywhere?”

            “Five years.” Ray chuckled, stepping into the elevator, gloves off and stuffed into his hoodie pocket. He was staring at his hand, running his fingers over the new skin, tracing support beams and finger prints. His hat was still on, eye patch snug over his eye.

            “Five fucking years!” Michael said, wobbling when the elevator started moving. “And thanks to your boyfriend, I can be normal again.”    

            Ray and Ryan blushed, trying to avoid looking at each other, although there wasn’t much else to look at in the small space. “We’re not dating.” Ray huffed, smacking Michael’s arm.

            Ryan just coughed, glancing at Ray. Dating, that was something he hadn’t done in a long time. Actually, he couldn’t remember ever doing it. His heart pounded in his chest and he tried to calm it. His palms became clammy, shifting from foot to foot. Would Ray even like him like that? He was just this weird guy who couldn’t feel. He glanced at Ray’s blush and relaxed. Maybe he wasn’t the best with emotions, but he had spent many years watching people.

            The elevator doors slid open to chaos. The protestors were enraged outside, yelling and pushing at the line of cops. Ryan tensed and went for Ray’s hand, ready to pull him behind him if he need to.

            “What’s going on?” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s hand. Michael scowled at the crowds, glancing, surprisingly worriedly at the engineer.

            “I don’t know.” Ryan sighed, stepping off of the elevator. The faces were burning with rage, anything that could be thrown was. He pressed them to stay just out of sight.

Meg slammed her phone down with a frustrated scowl. She heard her coworkers whisper in worry and followed their gazes. She rushed over to the three, biting her lip. “We should go.” She said, herding them toward the back door. “Now.”

            “What’s happening?” Ryan asked, watching Meg slip her phone into the slot.

            “Some of the protestors turned violent.” Meg said, holding the door open for them, noting that Ray and Ryan’s hands were tightly clasped. “The rest of them fell into a mob mentality.”

            “Is this every day for you?” Michael glared at Ryan, just noticing their hands. His eyes narrowed.

            “Michael.” Ray hissed, pushing Michael forward. “This is the first time it’s been this bad, right?” He looked at Ryan who was lagging behind, keeping all three of them in his sight.

            “Right.” Ryan nodded, smiling reassuringly to Ray. “All of it will hopefully go away soon.”

            “How?” Michael said, storming forward. Some of his anger melted at being able to actually stomp away.

            Ryan and Meg shared glances. They both knew what was coming, but neither was allowed to say anything. Ray winced at Michael glaring at them. “It’s being taken care of.” Ray pressed, squeezing Ryan’s hand.

            Michael scowled, but didn’t force the issue for a change. It probably had something to do with the shouting coming from the alley openings they were passing. The main street was a mess, people were shouting and throwing things. They all winced when a car alarm started going off.

            A scream made them all freeze. Shouts for an ambulance or the police raising above the rest of the crowd. Ray looked sick to his stomach, a death grip on Ryan’s hand. Meg looked torn on what to do, run into the mess and help or keep going. Michael’s hands were curled into fists, shaking.

            Ryan was dazed, the scream in his head, bouncing around and burning at his skull. He had to do something. He looked down the alley, he could see between the panicking bodies. A young man, chest heaving and eyes glassy. There was a car on his left leg. There was blood everywhere, soaking his clothes and the street.

            _This is my fault._

            “Rye?” Ray was pulling on his arm, but he couldn’t look away. His heart was in his throat, mind spinning a million miles per hour.

            _All my fault._

            “I have to do something.” Ryan croaked, letting his fingers slip through Ray’s. He heard them yell after him as he ran, eyes on the young man. His hair was sticking up at all angles, his nose was an impressive size. Blood spotted his clothes and face, a few people were trying to get the car off of his leg.

            Faintly, in the background as he ran at the car, slamming into it with his shoulder, he could hear Meg calling for an ambulance. It lifted and his feet slid on the ground trying to keep it up. He looked up, glad Michael was a hot head full of adrenaline as he slammed into the car next to him, tipping it onto its roof.

            People were staring at them in shock, backing away slowly. Others were running past, sparing them glances before diving into the crowd. Around them was a circle of shock and anger.

            Ray was beside the man as a women claiming to be a nurse pressed her jacket into the man’s leg. “You’re a fucking idiot.” Michael hissed, rubbing his shoulder.

            Ryan panted hard, smiling dazed at Ray when the younger man looked at him. The wind was knocked out of him as something hard hit him in the center of his back, sending tingles straight up his back then back down again.

            “Ryan!” He saw Ray gasp, but didn’t hear it. He turned and saw a young man standing with another rock at the ready.

            “It’s Haywood!”

            “He’s the one making the weapon!”

            “What’s he doing here?”

            Ryan’s head started to throb. They were glaring, shouting. Others were picking up whatever they could, food, trash, rocks. His chest squeezed and he didn’t know what to do. He stood frozen until the people dropped their weapons and started to run. Meg grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the officers fighting their way over to them. Michael pulled Ray away from the now unconscious man as officers hurried over. He shoved him toward Ryan, worry and anger clouding his eyes.

            Ryan wasn’t thinking much, wasn’t hearing either, but he was together enough to grab Ray when he stumbled. The wave of calm that shot through him made everything go away. The pain, the fear, the burning in his stomach, the tingling in his back. He held onto Ray, his heart thumbing in his skull.

            They were shoved back into the office, Meg rushing for her office phone. Ray was pulling him along, saying something to Michael who begrudgingly nodded before shooting out the doors, braving the mess.

            “Rye? Rye!” Ray grabbed the sides of his face, making him look him in the eyes. “What’s wrong?”

            Ray’s eye were bright, deep brown. They were beautiful, reminding him of the soil that sunflowers he only remembered from pictures were planted in. The enhancement was nothing comparied to the original. He should fix that. “I don’t know.” He croaked, clinging to Ray’s arms.

            “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Ray asked slowly, they were next to the elevator, no one was watching. They were too busy with the growing riot. It was quiet in their corner, shielded. It wasn’t happening.

            _It’s my fucking fault._

            “I-I. My back.” Ryan’s jaw hung open, closing every so often. What was he feeling? He couldn’t pick a single thought out.

            “Does it hurt?” Ray asked, relaxing his hold to shut Ryan’s mouth with a soft smile.

            “No, it’s numb.” Ryan breathed, closing his eyes. Pain radiated from his skull, a strange stiff feeling claiming his spine. His fingers and toes tingled slightly. There was a stone in his stomach, bubbles of a million things burning his throat. He couldn’t name any of them. “What’s going on?”

            “You saved someone.” Ray said, keeping his focus on his eye. “Everything is going to be okay.” His smile was soft as he glanced at the elevator.

            Ryan tensed when a comforting hand squeezed his shoulder. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” Geoff said, looking between them.

            “Ryan got a rock thrown at him, that’s all.” Ray said, keeping a hold of Ryan’s face. Ryan shied away from the touch. It was too much, there were too many things to focus on.

            Geoff hesitantly pulled his hand away before sighing and ran his fingers through his hair. “Get him upstairs. I’ll have Meg call you when it’s all clear.”

            Ray nodded and took Ryan’s hands, pulling him into the elevator. Ryan looked out into the mess with tired eyes. People were red with anger, throwing rocks and food. Signs were popping up all over the rioting, cars were over turned. All of this because of his arm.

            _All this because of me._

            When they got to his office, Ray made him sit on his stool. He watched Ray fuss over him, talking a mile a minute about something or another. Really, he didn’t care. The horrible feeling plaguing his stomach was getting worse and he just wanted the world to stop spinning for a moment.

            Ryan caught Ray before he could pace away again, pulling him close. The younger man instantly quieted as Ryan pressed his face into his shoulder. “Ryan?” Ray said softly, gently wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

            “Make it stop.” Ryan croaked, holding Ray tighter. “Make the feeling go away.”

            Ray sighed and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “I don’t know how to help.”

            “This works.” Ryan huffed, squeezing his eyes shut. The stone in his stomach gained spikes and was spinning slowly. He kept hearing the man’s scream, seeing the blood. The rock on his back, the fact that any of them could have gotten hurt. It all hardened into each of the spikes.

            Ray chuckled, ordering his hair. He had no idea how long they sat there like that. Ray’s fingers in his hair, as he tried to figure out how to breathe. The pain drifted away, slowly, but it eventually did. There was a dull burn in his head and back, but he couldn’t tell if that was from being over whelmed or the rock he took to the spine.

            He winced at the knock on the door and he reluctantly let Ray go. He peaked outside, letting Meg into the room. “The riot just cleared up.” She sighed, smiling tiredly at them. “Michael’s back, Burnie and Jack want to make sure you’re both okay. We were all invited to diner.”

            Ray chuckled and walked over to Ryan, taking his hand and tugging him toward the door, shouldering his pack for him. Ryan clung to his hand, giving Meg a weak smile as he passed her. The pain in his skull worsened as they rode the elevator down. His stomach flopped at the movement, wincing every time they passed a floor and the elevator dinged. The sound bounced around his skull.

            Michael nearly tackled Ray when they got to the lobby. Ryan looked at the shattered doors and the officers stuffing people into police cars. The streets were lined with signs, rocks, flipped cars, trash, ruined food, and what he hoped wasn’t blood. He squeezed his eyes shut and just wanted everything to stop. He wanted to stop feeling, for people to stop being morons. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep, hold Ray again and just not think.

            _All my fault._

            “Ryan?” Ray’s voice was soft, gentle fingers on his cheeks. “Are you okay?”

            Ryan opened his eyes and was shocked to find everything blurry. Ray was wiping something from under his eyes and he could taste salt on his lips. “No.” He croaked, closing his eyes again.

            “We should take him home.” Meg said softly, Michael scoffing in the background. “It’s been a long day.”

            Ryan didn’t see it, but he knew Ray nodded. The younger man pulled at his hands, leading him through the lobby and out the back door. Ray’s voice was soft, telling him where they were going, letting him keep his eyes closed.

            “Rye, where are your keys?” Ray asked and he slowly opened his eyes. They were in his apartment building. Meg was at his door, smiling sympathetically at them. Michael was leaning on the wall across from his door, arms folded. Ray was at his side, hands in his.

            Ryan slowly pulled his keys from his pocket, pausing when his fingers brushed Ray’s eye. He handed Meg his keys, pulling the eye out and just holding it. It would be a nice safety net when Ray eventually left, even if the color wasn’t right.

            “Oh no.” Meg was nearly silent, but they all heard her. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and felt his legs wobble.

            “Holy fuck.” Michael gasped, Ryan could feel his eyes on him.

            “Rye.” Ray’s voice was stern, but soft. Ryan opened his eyes and looked at the younger man, gripping his hand and eye tighter. “You should stay with us for the night.”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray before looking at his open apartment door. Meg and Michael were blocking his view, but he knew. If they could send threats to his personal account, they could find his apartment.

            Looking back at Ray, he nodded slowly and closed his eyes again. The walk to the Burns home was silent. Ray’s hand never left his, the younger man warning him about anything in his path every so often. The silence was nice. It was as empty as his head wanted to be.

            Ryan opened his eyes when Ray pulled him into the house. He was met with concerned stares and too much talking. His stomach tightened and his head throbbed. “Stop!” He growled, the sounds getting too loud. “Please, stop.”

            He sighed in relief when they all went quiet. Ray tugged on his hand and led him upstairs without another word being said. He was brought to a small comfy room that was completely silent. The only thing of note was the violet vase of metal roses sitting on the night stand.

            Ryan zeroed in on them as Ray made him sit on the bed. He reached out and gently ran his fingers over the velvet petals and smiled weakly.

            “Ryan?” Ray was in front of him, still holding his hand. “You should sleep.”

            Ryan looked up at Ray. His eye was dull, dark just under his lid. “Stay?” He croaked, looking down at his hand. It was his right hand. He remembered Ray’s joy at being able to feel and smiled again. “You’re tired.”

            Ray laughed and hugged Ryan tightly. “Just let me get us something to eat.” He said softly, leaning back. “Then we can sleep.”

            Ryan nodded slowly, watching Ray leave. He winced when the door clicked shut. He didn’t have the energy to fight. His stomach was doing flips and he felt the itch at his eyes to sleep. He looked at the roses and tried to focus on the warmth in his chest.

 

* * *

 

            Ray sighed when the stair he was stepped on creaked, stopping the others from talking. He pounded down the rest of the stairs, giving everyone a tired smile. They were sitting on the couches, Burnie slowly standing.

            “What happened?” Jack asked, gently pulling Burnie to sit down again. “Is he alright?”

            “I have no idea.” Ray sighed, coming to stand next to Michael by the couch. “He’s really out of it. He looks awful.”

            “Sensory overload.” Meg said suddenly, making everyone look at her. Until that moment, she had been staring at the ground, a deep frown on her face.

            “What?” Burnie asked, frowning at her.

            “He’s suffering from sensory overload.” Meg said, looking at Ray. “What happened before you went back up to his office?”

            “He looked really sick and out of it.” Ray said, frowning at the memory. “He was really fucking pale and shaking. I got him to focus and he said he wanted the feeling to stop.”

            “So he kind of had a panic attack?” Burnie said, frowning.

            “Yes?” Meg shrugged, biting her lip. “That was a lot of emption for someone who’s gone without for this long. He could still have one.”

            “I should get back up there.” Ray said, walking toward the kitchen. “Try to get him to eat something.”

            “Should I call Lindsey?” Michael said, fidgeting in his seat. Ray paused, looking back at his friend.

            “I bet she’s busy at the hospital.” Jack sighed, digging his phone from his pocket. “But it might wouldn’t hurt, she might be able to give us any helpful information.”

            Michael nodded, taking the offered device. He had Lindsey’s number memorized. “Lids?” He said, smiling faintly before he disappeared into the laundry room.

            “I’ll help you.” Burnie sighed, standing and holding the kitchen door open for Ray. “Then make diner for the rest of us.”  
            “I should go.” Meg said, slowly standing.

            Jack waved her down, smiling tiredly. “No, you’re here and we don’t mind feeding you.”

            Ray just caught Meg’s smile before he went into the kitchen, taking the crackers and sandwiches Burnie handed him. Two water bottles tucked under his arm, he took the stairs two at a time, fumbling with the door knob for a moment before sliding into the room.

            Ryan was still sitting on the bed, his backpack at his feet. He was still staring at the flowers, but his eyes were unfocused. His skin was ashen, the bags under his eyes heavier than before. He slowly wobbled where he sat. He closed his eyes before turning his head, slowly opening them again to smile at Ray. He was still gripping Ray’s eye, running his thumb gently around the iris.

            “How do you feel?” Ray asked slowly, setting the water on the night stand before ripping open the sleeve of crackers.

            “Horrible.” Ryan whispered, closing his eyes again. “Please don’t talk so loudly.”

            “I’m sorry.” Ray whispered, placing the crackers into Ryan’s hands. “You should eat, just a little bit.” He took the eye and set it beside his vase, glad Ryan didn’t fuss about him taking it.

            Ryan blindly reached for a cracker, wincing every time the paper made a noise. Cracker in hand, he started nibbling on it. Ray would laugh at how cute that was if Ryan didn’t look so pathetic.

            Sitting slowly next to him, he took one of the sandwiches and slowly started eating, watching Ryan finish one cracker before carefully pulling out another. “Rose.” He said, staring at the cracker.

            “What?” Ray whispered, frowning at Ryan.

            “You’re nickname should be Rose.” Ryan smiled goofily at Ray, nibbling at the cracker again. “You remind me of one.”

            Ray blinked slowly at Ryan before puffing a laugh. “Do I?” He asked, opening one of the waters and holding it out for Ryan, when he wanted it.

            Ryan closed his eyes and started to nod before realizing that was a horrible idea and opened his eyes again. “Yes, you do.” He said, finishing the cracker and getting another. “You’re soft and beautiful, but you have your thorns.”

            Ray blushed, letting go of the bottle when Ryan took it and took multiple slow slips, the cracker sticking out between his fingers. What was he supposed to say to that? He had nothing. He glanced at Ryan then at the roses he fussed over every night, wishing they were real. “That’s what I’ll name my store.”

            “You’re flower shop.” Ryan smiled, grabbing the cracker with his lips before resting the bottle on his knee. “’s perfict.”

            Ray chuckled and finished his sandwich. He made Ryan eat ten crackers and drink half of the water before letting him lay down. Ryan was watching him as he put his shoes under the bed, beside his backpack.

            “Do you need anything else?” Ray asked, kicking his shoes under the bed as well.

            “Stay?” Ryan asked, closing his eyes. The covers were over his stomach, his hands resting at his sides. He was pressed against the wall, not much room left on the bed.

            Ray bit his lip before gently lying next to Ryan. He was half hanging off, trying not to touch Ryan. The older man smiled, pulling Ray closer and closer until his head rested on his shoulder and he was no longer in danger of falling off.

            Ray had no plans on staying, but once Ryan’s breathing evened out, his lips falling open gently, he was stuck. He didn’t want to get up and disturbed him. He was also extremely comfortable. Shutting his eyes slowly, he followed Ryan into the land of dreams.


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's work doesn't have to end although he does had a leg to build. Ray becomes whole again in the mean time, just in time for their first date. This is a time for new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so damn long. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Well, not much more I can do now.” Lindsey huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “The only thing I can suggest is that if you start feeling bad again, go someplace quiet and meditate.”

            “Done.” Ryan snorted, leaning back on Burnie’s couch. Geoff told him to stay with them for a few days while everything cleared up and whoever trashed his apartment was found. Burnie and Jack were happy to have him. Luckily, nothing was stolen, didn’t mean he was any happier about the animal corpses and blood.

            Apparently, they had painted slurs onto his walls with the blood of various animals, leaving the corpuses piled in his kitchen, enhanced arms and legs sticking out of the mess. Not only did that make little to no sense to him, but that was also a horrible waste of enhancements. Geoff was taking care most of the paper work for the case. They were going after those who sent the death threats first. Until they were caught, his lab and apartment would be watched and his location kept secret. Every so often, he would see a police car roll past the house. Thankfully, the press release about the public ‘end’ of his project was in a week.

            Lindsey laughed and shook her head at him. They were the only ones in the house. Everyone was back to work at the restaurant. He would be helping, but he still felt awful and shaky. Michael had insisted that Lindsey take a look at him, although two days had already passed. In Michael’s head, this meant that he no longer owed Ryan as much.

            “You had a pretty bad attack.” Lindsey said as she stuffed her data pad tube into her purse. “That’s why you’re still out of it. You’ll be fine by tomorrow. Drink plenty and take your time eating.”

            “Thank you Lindsey.” Ryan said, slowly standing. “Could you tell Michael that he doesn’t owe me anything when you go back over there?”

            “Done.” Lindsey said, shaking Ryan’s hand before heading toward the door. “Oh, hey Ray.” She nodded at Ray, before slipping out after he entered, holding the door open for her.

            Ryan smiled at the younger man, a carry out bag on his arm. “What did she say?” Ray asked as he shut the door and came over to him.

            “If I feel it happening again I need to get someplace quiet and meditate.” Ryan sighed, dropping back onto the couch. “My usual?”

            “Of course.” Ray chuckled, setting the bag on the coffee table. “I need to get silverware, hold on.”

            “Oh wait.” Ryan said, catching Ray’s hand. The younger man gave him a confused look as he stood, and wobbled over to the bathroom.

            “What is it?” Ray said, remaining awkwardly where Ryan had stopped him.

            “I finished it before Lindsey came in.” Ryan said, coming out of the bathroom with one of Burnie’s beer mugs filled with a cleaning solution and a pair of gloves, Ray’s eye floating at the bottom of the mug, the connector pointing down and the iris starting at the ceiling. “It’s ready for you.”

            Ray’s eye widened and he nearly ripped his eye patch off. Ryan laughed and set the mug down, tilting Ray’s head up by his chin to look into his socket. Before taking the eye, he did any maintenance he could on Ray’s head enhancement. He was still waiting on some new parts, but he got the enhancement working while they waited to get a hold of them.

            The dark hole was filled with wires and curved circuit boards. There was no rust on the inside, now. Ryan had to replace the connector and most of the wiring as well as the majority of the circuit boards. Now, new wires shined against old repaired ones. At the very back of the socket, there was a bright silver connector, multiple tiny prongs not quiet reaching past the case. The eye’s female piece would fit snug in the new male one.

            “Everything looks in order.” Ryan said, pulling on one of the gloves. “Ready?”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray laughed, trying not to bounce. “Just get on with it Rye!”

            Ryan laughed and carefully pulled the eye from the solution. The prosthetic hadn’t been as bad as he thought. The optics were all in tactic, although most of the wires and the connector were badly broken. He made sure he knew where the connector was before sliding the eye into the socket. After a bit of fiddling, both he and Ray felt the eye snap securely into place.

            Pressing gently against the eye and Ray’s temple, he pulled his hands away. “Well?” Ryan asked, studying Ray’s face. The hardest part had been the color, he had fought with the iris for a long time. Still nowhere near the original color, he had managed to make the iris closer to that shade of healthy dirt, the kind anything can grow out of. Although, now that Ray was in control again, the eye had a certain brightness that was different from his other eye, but unmistakably Ray.

            Ray’s eyes slowly scanned the room, his right eye working perfectly with his left. For the second time, Ryan saw Ray’s left eye tear up – his right incapable of doing so at the moment, he still needed to repair the tear ducts. “Rye, I can _see._ ” Ray sobbed, smiling at Ryan.

            “How’s it feel?” Ryan asked, gently reaching over to wipe Ray’s tears away. The younger man grabbed onto his hand, laughing a sob.

            “It feels fine.” Ray said, hugging Ryan tightly. Their hands stayed joined at their sides. “Thank you so much.”

            Ryan tensed then relaxed, hugging Ray tightly back. “Anything for you.” He said softly, squeezing Ray before pulling back. “I’ll get the rest back to brand new when I can go back to work.”

            “This is amazing enough as is.” Ray laughed, drying his eye before heading toward the kitchen.

            Ryan let him pass, slowly picking the mug up and dumping the contents in the bathroom sink. He wobbled back and sat heavily, pulling the containers from the bag. Ray came back in with a beautiful smile that made his heart pound nearly out of his chest.

 

* * *

 

            Geoff withheld a scowl as multiple camera drones snapped his picture from every possible angle. The orbs with long scopes that could spin around the entire robot, always creeped him out. Someone had managed to make a 3D model of him from those pictures before.

            Shaking the memory of the creepy kid with a toothy grin, he focused on the words scrolling on his data pad resting on the podium. He scanned his opening lines before clearing his throat.

            The drones instantly sped off, going into sleep mode under the chairs of the reporters. Correctional officers were poised at all of the doors, protestors and rioters alike trying to push past to see even a little bit of the speech. The companies meeting room had a small room for the press and guests with a large area around it for anyone who wanted to come see. The room itself had three doors per each of the three walls accessible by the public.

            “You all know about the riot that occurred one week ago today.” Geoff said, scanning the faces. Most were holding their data pads up, to catch his voice. With every inflection, the tubes glowed. He vaguely wondered how awesome that feature would be at a party or concert before focusing again. “There were multiple injuries and the police had to act with some force to calm the chaos.”

            Reporters and protesters mumbled amongst themselves, sparing glances at the stiff officers all around the meeting room. “Achievement Engineering has taken responsibility of those injured, giving one poor man whose leg was crushed by a car an enhancement and the first few repairs on us.” Geoff glanced at his data pad and sighed. “All of you, of course, know that. What with your nosy personalities.”

            A few of the reporters scowled at him, murmuring among themselves again. Geoff really didn’t care what they thought of him. “What you don’t know, is that the man you’ve been degrading all this time, the engineer mastermind that has brought you so many new and advance enhancements, the one who was in charge of the project that started all of this, James Ryan Haywood, was the one that lifted that car off of that man’s leg, saving his life.”

            The crowd hushed, even the protestors outside who were grumbling to each other. Geoff smiled. “This event has brought your worries to me. I should have realized my mistake sooner. Enhancements are not to be weaponized. They were created to help people, not harm them. Not to bring adults down on the battle field.”

            Geoff could feel every chest in the room tighten. Even his squeezed with anticipation. “Mr. Haywood has done so well at his job, although he has no bias and I feel horrible for doing this to his years of work. We are formally shutting down the Weaponized Enhancement Program. Mr. Haywood’s first new task will be to personally create an enhancement for that young man.”

            The reporters gasped, the crowd cheering in the background. Geoff just wanted to go home and have a glass of whisky. He should have never released their plans to the public in the first place.

 

* * *

 

            Ryan took a deep breath, studying his office from the door way. Once the announcement was made that the project was ending, the tensions dissolved. The police were still looking for whoever painted his apartment, but he was safe for now.

            After two weeks away from his office, he felt significantly better. He was jumpy for days after his attack, learning how to meditate from Lindsey. Ray stuck by his side and found a way to keep him calm whenever everything got to be too much.

            They had given him the extra room beside Ray’s, although he spent a lot of time following Ray around and relaxing in his room. The younger man never seemed to mind, talking to him or just relaxing in silence. He worked at the restaurant’s kitchen once he was calm enough. The job was mind numbing, just what he needed to relax.

            There was too much to think about, his project, the danger he was technically still in, his new assignment of making an enhancement for that man, his emotions. Two weeks straight of feeling was exhausting, but he had Ray and other people who actually cared about him. They made everything a little bit easier and worth every moment.

            Now he was returning to his own office and never happier to be back. The best part, he was _happy,_ consistently happy. He realized months ago that emotion was lingering in his mind when he and Ray parted, but now he could feel all of the time. Although they came in bright flashes, they were there, easier to control and understand. As much as he enjoyed staying in the Burns home, he needed the break to work through his emotions himself.

            Taking a deep breath, he walked into his office and started moving things around. The packages containing Ray’s parts were on his center table, unopened and dusty, if they could be. The ventilation prevented any dust from settling in the room.

             Ryan quickly set his backpack on the ground under his side table before grabbed the boxes and opening them. He studied the parts, smiling at their near perfect condition. He could definitely modify them to cater to Ray’s needs.

            Setting the parts on the table, he tossed the boxes into the trash, kicking the button to incinerate the boxes and anything else in the can. He walked over to his arm, smiling softly at all of his hard work. He was glad that he didn’t have to give up. Pride sparked in his eyes as he carefully checked the arm over, making sure nothing was broken, although Geoff assured him that no one had gotten within feet of his office.

            He ran his fingers over the support beams, tapping the barrel in thought. He was so close. Slipping the head band onto his head, he started turning on the computers that read his brain waves and the arms responses to them.

            Graphs up and waiting, he took a long, deep breath before pressing the arms activation switch. The gears and motors whirled to life, the band heating up slightly against his skin. The computer measuring his brain sky rocketed suddenly while the one monitoring the arm only spiked a small amount before going flat again. Holding his arm out just like the prototype, he slowly closed his fist, focusing entirely on the action.

            The arm struggled to respond, hesitating with every bend, but eventually turned into a fist. Ryan opened his hand again, fingers stiff toward the ceiling. The arm responded better this time as Ryan got back into the feeling. The graphs slowly started to match, just a little bit. The arm’s graph a tiny version of his brain’s with less random thought spikes.

            With a small smile, he focused on the feeling of a barrel coming out of the palm of his hand. When he began this project, he was going to just modify his own enhancement. He quickly realized, when the project was released and the horrible backlash began, that that was a horrible idea. Even now, as the barrel simply jiggled in response, he knew that everything would have been so much easier if he was attached to the arm, but he was glad he hadn’t.

            He scowled when the computer beeped at him, signaling that the test should end. There was only so much strain he could put on himself or the arm. Even now his head was starting to burn, his brain waves were erratic and the barrel hadn’t budged. Rubbing his eyes, he pulled the headband off, wincing when the light caught the band and the shine sent a spike through his head.

            Closing his eyes and setting the head band down, he sighed and held his hand over his eyes for a moment until the pain went away. The action was too unnatural, for him at least. He couldn’t feel a barrel coming from his hand unless there was one actually there. It would be different if the barrel was a part of him, but he couldn’t do that for his own safety.

            He tensed and his eyes popped open. Maybe the arm didn’t have to be a _permanent_ part of him. He rushed through his parts, ignoring the pain stabbing through his skull. By the time Ray came to see him, he had his skin removed from his right arm, the enhancement lying dead on the table in front of him, the battery tossed aside.

            “Come in!” Ryan shouted when the three knocks came to his door. He was hovering over his arm connector.

            Ray opened the door and just stared at him, blinking slowly. “Ryan?” He asked cautiously, slowly shutting the door. “What’s going on?”

            “I realized what how to solve my connection issues with the arm!” Ryan said, smiling over at Ray. “I couldn’t get the barrel to work because I wasn’t mentally feeling it, but if I can wear the arm, I could feel it, it would be a part of me.”

            “You’re replacing your enhancement with that?!” Ray was at his side in a second with a worried frown. “You can’t do that.”

            “I’m not going to make it permanent.” Ryan chuckled, pressing his forehead against Ray’s. “I’m going to make my arm detachable so I can go between them.”

            Ray blinked at him slowly, eyes wide. “You’re going to make your arm detachable?”

            “Yes!” Ryan said, looking back over at his arm. “I’m going to make a part of my arm stay attached to me while another part can disconnect smoothly, including my nerves. The nerve box will be in the part I leave behind.”

            Ray watched Ryan go on and on about how he was going to do remodel his arm. The plug to control his nerves, the locking mechanism. Where he was going to make the break and how he was going to make his prototype work with him. He was smiling brightly, eyes shining and excited.

            Ray smiled slowly, pulling the stool over to watch Ryan talk and buzz with excitement. Everything was said with a smile and a glow to his eyes. His left pulsated a little faster than normal. He had been so uncomfortable not doing his job at the house. He had fidgeted and paced around the house, fixing or improving things just to calm him nerves. He missed his work, his arm. Now he was back to work and making a break through.

            Ryan stopped suddenly, turning to look at Ray. He smiled sheepishly, setting his tools down. “Sorry, it’ll be a little difficult for me to fix your enhancement like this.”

            “It’s fine.” Ray laughed, shaking his head at Ryan. “You’re excited and I’ve gone years without my enhancement, I can wait a little longer for it to be completely fixed.”

            Ryan stared at Ray and laughed, pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning back to his arm and explaining his plans again. Ray was no longer listening, his cheeks were pink, heart hammering in his chest.

            Ryan continued to talk, giving Ray plenty of time – the words that were going over his head anyway – to calm down. His skin still tingled where Ryan had kissed him. Had that just happened? Sure, they were both comfortable with being close, often sitting with some part of them touching, but kisses had never happened before.

Ray’s eyes glassed over as he stared at Ryan, watching his lips and jaw move. Watched the lights in his eyes and his left hand scrambling for tools. His right stump would move sometimes, forgetting that there wasn’t an arm attached anymore. Ray’s heart thumped hard and slow, a soft smile pulling at his lips. His cheeks were still dusted pink.

            They were both startled by Ryan’s phone alarm. The engineer struggled to pull his phone out of his right pocket for a moment before letting Ray pull the tube free for him. “It’s your food alarm.” Ray chuckled, setting his phone on the table, catching the device before it could roll off. “Do you need help putting your arm back on?”

            “If you could just hold it on for me that would be a great help.” Ryan chuckled sheepishly, helping Ray slip the arm on his stump that was six inches from his shoulder. He slowly reattached his arm, pulling his jacket on to cover most of his arm when they finished and the battery was slipped back into place. He frowned at his hand, blinking when Ray tried to slip a glove over his fingers.

            “I still have my gloves.” Ray said, the fit was snug, but they went on and covered Ryan’s enhancement. “There, that should keep things covered.”

            Ryan shivered, the feeling of cloth on exposed nerves was strange. His skin regulated how much he felt, without that system, he was hyperaware of anything touching his arm. Regardless, he smiled at the glove before holding his other hand out to Ray. “I need the other one. I feel weird just having one glove.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, handing the glove over. “Wasn’t having just one glove a fashion statement at some point?”

            “You’re thinking 1980s fashion, yes.” Ryan said, pulling the glove onto his left hand. “That was about, four hundred years ago?”

            “That’s better than those fuckers wearing enhancements.” Ray scowled before looking at Ryan with shifty eyes.

            “Hopefully that goes out of style.” Ryan sighed, frowning worriedly at Ray. “Ray? Is something the matter?”

            Ray bit his lip before leaning up to press a kiss to Ryan’s cheek. The engineer froze, eyes wide as Ray rushed for the door.

            “Are you coming?” Ray asked, bouncing from foot to foot with a blush. He was looking anywhere, but Ryan.

            Ryan’s heart beat hard, face flush. His cheek tingled as he reached up and pressed his fingers into his cheek. He smiled slowly and softly, taking a couple of steps towards Ray. The younger man backed up, pressing himself against the door.

            They were close together, eyes having no choice, but to lock together. Ryan reached up, fingers hovering over Ray’s cheeks. The younger man swallowed hard, eyes searching Ryan’s. The soft pulsating glow of his left eye calmed him slightly. He looked at Ryan’s hands and leaned into his fingers, smiling nervously as Ryan gently cupped his cheek.

            Ryan wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He just wanted to be close. The tingling in his cheeks moved to his lips and he wanted to kiss Ray’s. Instead, he pressed their foreheads together, the metal on half of Ray’s head sending chills through him.

            “Rye?” Ray whispered, hands coming up to curl in Ryan’s shirt. They shook slightly, although he was trying to stop them.

            “Rose.” Ryan breathed with a soft smile. He vaguely remembered giving Ray that nickname. He couldn’t remember how the idea came to him, but he remembered thinking the name was perfect for Ray.

            Ray’s cheeks heated up and he laughed, pulling Ryan closer slightly. “I thought you forgot about that.”

            “You’ve always reminded me of a rose.” Ryan said, thumbs tracing Ray’s cheek bone. “You’re absolutely beautiful, even your thorns.”

            Ray bit his lip before surging forward. Ryan caught himself before he stumbled too far back, arms wrapping around Ray’s waist as the younger man’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. The kiss was sloppy and awkward, yet, perfect for them. Years without thinking about dating, or thinking about people like that. Ryan didn’t feel, Ray didn’t care. That didn’t matter right at that moment.

            “You’re a romantic bastard.” Ray breathed when they parted, a sheepish smile on his soft lips. “Sorry. I couldn’t contain myself.”

            Ryan laughed hard, pressing his head into the crook of Ray’s neck. “Thank god.” He sighed, leaning back to look Ray in the face. “I can’t understand many emotions, but I knew what I felt for you. I’m just so happy you feel it back.”

            Ray smiled, then suddenly tensed. Ryan’s heart stopped and he started to pull away. His eyes were glazed and frown deep. Had he just kissed him for the hell of it? Was there something wrong? Did he need space? Ryan didn’t know, wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Before his hands slipped from his waist, Ray’s eyes focused on him and he clung to Ryan’s jacket. “Wait, no. I’m sorry.”

            Ryan’s heart beat hard and painfully. Although he wanted to run and hide in a corner and never leave again, Ray was searching for his words, clinging to him for dear life. There was a reason, Ray was the one to kiss him after all. If there was anything he learned from having no emotion and watching people interact, it was that a million things could be solved by someone listening instead of assuming.

            “I-I wanted to get my shop first.” Ray managed after a moment, not looking at Ryan. “I’m a _Rat._ Who would want me? I mean, I wanted to get my shop, have the life I’ve always wanted before I even thought of dating anyone. And I’m just falling apart, I still think I’m worthless. I-“

            “You are _not_ worthless.” Ryan said, cupping Ray’s cheeks again. He studied Ray’s watering eye, brushing his tears away with his thumb. “Who wouldn’t want you? You’re beautiful and amazing. Being a Rat doesn’t mean your any less a human being.”

            Ray sniffed and clung to Ryan, tears building in his eye. “I’m sorry.” He choked on a sob.

            “It’s okay.” Ryan smiled hugging Ray tightly. “We don’t have to be anything if you don’t want to.”

            “I want to, I just remembered what I had planned.” Ray laughed brokenly, holding onto Ryan tightly. “I also didn’t think it would happen.”

            Ryan puffed a laugh, holding Ray tighter. “How about we take it slow then?” He asked, reaching up to run his fingers over his enhancement, pressing their foreheads together. “Maybe a date?”

            Ray smiled and leaned into Ryan’s hand, closing his eyes. “Make that a night in playing video games and you’ve got a deal.” He sniffed, relaxing when Ryan brushed his tears away again.

            “Let’s do that then.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s nose just to see what reaction he would get. He was met with that adorable smile he adored. “Okay?”

            “Yeah, sorry.” Ray said, rubbing his eye and nose with his sleeve. “I’m good.”

            “Good.” Ryan said, taking a step back and offering Ray his hand. “Ready to go?”

            “Yeah.” Ray laughed, taking Ryan’s hand. He intertwined their fingers before pulling Ryan through the door.

 

* * *

 

            Never in a million years did he think he would be walking, well, wheeling, into the nation’s biggest engineering firm. Granted, he never thought he would be so unlucky to need an enhancement. He was hoping he would never need one. He couldn’t afford that.

            Yet, there he was, being pushed through the glass doors and into a massive office area. At the center was a round desk, a young women with bright purple hair working at the holographic computer. The nurse who had brought him from the hospital took him up to the desk then left, she was a bitchy old witch anyway.

            Gavin frowned, huffing at the desk, because that was all that he could see. The desk was clearly made for people who were standing, hardly anyone was in wheel chairs anymore. Although there were still dwarfed people, they usually had specially made stilts, however.

            “Excuse me!” Gavin said, pushing himself up slightly from his chair. He braced himself with his remaining leg, his left stump twitching to help.

            The women stood, head just appearing over the desk. She looked around the room before looking down. “Oh! I’m so sorry.” She said, frowning. “Are you Mr. Free?”

            “Yes.” Gavin said smiling at the women. She was rather beautiful. Brown eyes bright behind thick rimmed black glasses. She was in a nice suit, well fighting and flattering. He couldn’t help thinking he had seen her somewhere before.

            “I’m glad you could come!” The women said, forcing a smile. “I’ll let Ryan know you’re here.”

            “I might need a little help getting to the elevator.” Gavin said, frowning down at his chair. “I’m not very good with moving around.”

            “That’s not a problem.” The women said, a shiny metal name tag on her right lapel stating that her name was Megan Turney. “Alright, Ryan knows we’re coming.”

            “Thank you, love.” Gavin smiled flirtatiously at her. Dan always told him he wasn’t as charming as he thought he was, but the genuine smile he received from the women told him otherwise. “What’s your name?”

            “Just call me Meg.” The women chuckled, waving a coworker over before coming around the desk. She carefully pushed Gavin toward the elevator, pressing the buttons.

            His chair jerked with the sudden movement of the elevator car, nearly slamming him into the door. “Sausages!” Gavin hissed, opening his eyes and relaxing when he didn’t actually hit the door.

            Meg pulled him back, having caught his chair just in time. “Sausages?” She asked with an amused smile.

            “Mum raised me not to swear.” Gavin said with a sheepish smile. “Had to come up with something.”

            Meg laughed and shook her head, holding onto Gavin’s chair as the carriage shook before coming to a stop. “Interesting replacement.”

            “It works!” Gavin smiled as the doors slid open and Meg pushed him out of the elevator. They passed six doors before stopping before one labeled with HAYWOOD on a metal plate.

            Meg knocked before folding her hands behind her, standing beside Gavin. The door opened slowly, a head of blond hair poking out. “Ryan, Mr. Free is here for his leg.” Meg said, smiling at the man.

            Ryan blinked at her slowly, eyes glassy and heavy with bags. He looked down at Gavin and his eyes instantly focused, his left pulsating brighter and faster. He opened the door all of the way, towering over Gavin in his chair, shoulders wide and exposed enhanced arm hanging from his right shoulder.

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan said, frowning at Gavin. His eyes swirled with an intense amount of guilt.

            Gavin blinked at Ryan in surprise, glancing at Meg who was giving Ryan a sympathetic smile. “It’s fine.” He said, looking back at Ryan and shrugging. “They said I’d be a lot worse if it wasn’t for you.”

            Ryan smiled tiredly, standing aside. “So I’ve heard.” He said as Meg pushed Gavin into the messy work room. Sitting on the middle table was a shiny new leg enhancement, the parts to a skull enhancement lying off to the side.

            “Good luck.” Meg said after parking Gavin in front of the table.

            Gavin twisted in his chair to watch her leave. “Nice meeting you!” He said before he closed the door.

            Meg paused before smiling at him and laughing. “Nice meeting you as well.” She said, softly closing the door.

            Gavin smiled happily to himself, looking back up at Ryan who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. “Wot?” He asked, getting comfortable in his chair again. “She’s beautiful.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled for a brief second. “Did they already attach your connector?” He asked, picking the leg up.

            “Yeah, they did.” Gavin said, watching his arm, there was a weird thick line of metal two inches from where his connector was. The arm was full of gears and wires, not a clear space to be had. “Wot’s with your arm?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as Ryan froze.

            Looking down at his arm, Ryan frowned for a moment before setting the leg back down on the table. “One moment.” He said, glancing around before going over to a far table, another enhanced arm that looked more normal resting on a clear plastic stand.

            Gavin’s jaw dropped as Ryan reached up and twisted his arm, pulling it clean off from where the metal band was. He set that arm on the table, picking up the one on the stand and twisting it on. He carefully placed the other arm on the stand before turning back to Gavin.

            “Wot the hell?!” Gavin squawked, his flailing making his chair move back and forth slightly. “You can detach your arm!”

            “It’s a new project.” Ryan shrugged, coming back over to Gavin and picking up the leg. “This’ll only take a moment then I’ll take you to get the skin.”

            Gavin frowned and watched Ryan carefully started connecting the nerve box to the tape wrapped wires sticking out of his stump. The connector was just a piece of metal that wrapped around his stump. At the center where was a bunch of wires wrapped in tape sticking out. There were holes for screws and hooks for latches around the edge.

            Ryan took only ten minutes to connect his leg, helping Gavin to stand and walk around. “This is bloody amazing!” Gavin laughed, tapping his foot against the ground. “And feels weird.”

            “It will until you get the skin.” Ryan said, heading for his door. The entire time, he only showed emotion for moments at a time. He was stiff and relaxed all at once. Nothing like that first burst of heavy guilt before. “Come on, they’ll get you skin in a few minutes.” He slipped on a jacket and gloves, smiling fondly for half a second before opening his door.

            Gavin nodded and followed Ryan from his office and down four doors. The technicians swarmed him, matching his skin tones and studying both of his legs. One of the men scowled at seeing how much hair was on him, begrudgingly getting out a bucket of hair.

            Ryan stayed back, watching with empty eyes. His arms were folded as he leaned back against the wall next to the door. Thirty minutes later, Ryan was pacing slightly, flashes of emotions shooting by so quickly that Gavin couldn’t keep up.

            “Ready?” Ryan asked when Gavin was standing on his new leg.

            “I need a sock and shoe.” Gavin smiled down at his new foot. He had worn shorts tied off at where his stump ended into the building, but he had forgotten to get something to wear on his feet.

            “I’ve got something.” Ryan said, rushing out the door. Gavin hurried after him, trying to walk at his side as he stormed down the hall. Gavin caught up, freezing when he saw the gentle smile on the older man’s face.

            Rushing to catch up again, he looked down the hall. A young man was standing in front of Ryan’s office door, a black beanie pulled tight over his head, although the enhanced parts of his face were still exposed. He was wearing a black shirt with a logo on the center, cargo shorts comfortable on his hips.

            “Hey Rye.” The man said, smiling at Ryan. His eyes shifted over as they came over, giving Gavin a confused smile. “Oh, are you that guy whose leg got crushed by a car?”

            Gavin smiled and thrust his hand out to the man. “Gavin.” He said happily.

            “Ray.” The man chuckled, shaking Gavin’s hand.

            “Ray? Does anyone ever call you X-Ray?” Gavin said, watching Ryan step closer, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist in a short, tight hug.

            “No.” Ray dead panned, looking Gavin over. He looked down at his feet and snorted at his bare toes. He looked over at Ryan and smiled, kissing him back when the engineer leaned down to peck him on the lips.

            Gavin looked between them in slight confusion. Ryan’s eyes were swirling with a million things when before he had flashes of small things. The two men stayed close together, fingers loosely tangled.

            “So, how’s the new leg?” Ray asked, looking back at Gavin as Ryan unlocked his office door.

            “Bloody fantastic.” Gavin smiled, following them as Ryan pulled Ray into the work room.

            “Good, Ryan’s one of the best.” Ray said, sitting on the stool Ryan moved over to the middle table for him.

            “Yeah, I just hope I can keep paying for the damn thing.” Gavin sighed, squawking when Ryan threw a pair of shower shoes at him. “Why do you have these?” He asked, just managing to catch them.

            “Sometimes I shower here.” Ryan shrugged, pulling another stool over to sit in front of Ray. He pulled his gloves and jacket off, tossing them onto a small side table. “They’re clean.”

            “Thanks.” Gavin snorted, dropping the shoes onto the ground. He slipped on the left one before kicking the other over into a corner, making sure Ray and Ryan didn’t notice.

            In fact, neither of them was paying any attention to him anymore. Ray had pulled his beanie off, showing off the large enhancements covering the right side of his head. The protective panels were slightly rusted around the edges.

            Ryan pulled on one surgical glove, pressing his gloved finger against Ray’s eye and another against his temple. Ray tensed then relaxed, closing his other eye as Ryan carefully removed his right.

            Gavin watched with morbid fascination as Ryan slowly and carefully removed every panel. Ray kept his eye closed, completely relaxed as Ryan exposed the casing protecting his brain and the wires making his ear and eye function. Just as slowly as he removed the rusted pieces, Ryan put the shinning new ones on.

            Like a train wreck, Gavin couldn’t stop watching until Ray’s head was whole again and his eye was placed back in his head. “How’s it feel?” Ryan asked after pressing into Ray’s eye and temple again.

            Ray opened his other eye and smiled at Ryan, reaching up to run his fingers over the new enhancement. Gavin shivered with him, wondering if Ray felt what Gavin had when his leg was only metal.

            “Feels great, thanks Rye.” Ray said, grabbing his beanie and pulling it back on. “When can we do the skin?”

            “Tomorrow.” Ryan said, slipping from his stool. He yanked the surgical glove off, turning toward the trash can that was behind Gavin. They stared at each other for a moment. “You’re still here?” He said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

            Gavin blinked a few times before shrugging. “You didn’t say I needed to go.”

            “I thought it was implied.” Ryan frowned, reaching around Gavin to throw the glove into the can.

            “It’s fine.” Ray said, smiling at Gavin, holding the black gloves out to him. “Any plans for lunch?”

            “No?” Gavin said, watching Ryan take the gloves and slip them on. “Why?”

            “Want to join us?” Ray asked, dropping from the stool. “We always go to my work to eat.”

            Gavin thought Ray’s offer over, smiling slightly when Ryan gave him an annoyed look, shouldering a backpack. “That would be top, thanks.”

            “Top?” Ray asked before snorting and shaking his head. “Never mind, ready to go, Rye?” He turned to Ryan, holding his hand out.

            Ryan took Ray’s hand, smiling gently at the younger man before narrowing his eyes at Gavin. “Ready.” He said slowly.

            Ryan made him carry his wheel chair back down to the lobby. They left the folded chair with Meg before leaving, but not without Meg. Gavin invited her along and was surprised when she happily agreed.

            “You still owe me lunch anyway.” Meg chuckled, elbowing Ryan in the side. “The last two times have ended in emergency.”      

            “Maybe you shouldn’t come then.” Ryan snorted, elbowing her lightly back.

            Ray laughed and turned to Gavin, nodding for him to follow them toward the back door. “Ever been to Rooster Teeth?”

            Gavin furrowed his brow, following them out the door. “What kind of name is that?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

            “Knowing Burnie, it’s literally just a clever way to say cock bite and that’s it.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s hand.

            “Basically.” Ray shrugged. All three of them shared smiles and Gavin wondered what he was missing out on.

            He realized when they got to the restaurant what he was missing. Rooster Teeth was a cast of characters, from the puny hostess to the sassy owner. The place was relatively empty, especially since the lunch rush had ended an hour ago.

            There was one other table seated when they got there, and they left as soon as they were seated at the largest table in the restaurant. The staff sat down with them, Gavin squished between Meg and a hot headed waiter named Michael. A doctor even joined them a few moments later, before Jack could get back to the kitchen to cook their lunch.

            Gavin was swept along for the ride, going between flirting with Meg and creating arguments with Michael. The waiter seemed angry as hell with him, but he wore a smile with every insult thrown his way. Gavin thought it was a fun game he didn’t understand the rules to, but played anyway.

           

* * *

 

            Ray didn’t realize how long skinning his head would take. The technicians had to place every hair on his new skin carefully while sculpting the synthetics so that his face would look real. Previous facial skins looked too plastic, too much like a mask. New developments allowed them to make skins look exactly like the real thing. His synthetic hair would even grow with his real strands.

            Ray was sitting in that chair for hours, eye de-activated so he couldn’t feel what they were doing. Ryan stayed beside him and out of the way, holding his hand and talking quietly to entertain him. He fell asleep at one point, waking up to someone leaning toward his eye with a knife.

            In his sleep filled daze he started to panic, freezing. He couldn’t see, they were taking his eye. His chest heaved, but before he could scream or struggle, Ryan was there. He filled his vision and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He mumbled quietly what was going on, where he was, that he was alright.

            Ray took long, deep breaths, able to feel his death grip on the older man’s hand. He slowly uncurled his fingers, the joints stiff and sore. Ryan’s gloved fingers slipped through his hair gently, thumb running over his knuckles.

            The technician had frozen when he realized Ray was panicking, but he was working again when Ray’s breathing returned to normal. Ray dozed off a few times after that, but Ryan woke him up each time with an apologetic smile.

            When the job was done, Ray could only stare at himself in the mirror they provided. He had gone years without looking at himself. The first time he looked in a mirror was when Burnie took him in. After that, he avoided doing so. He hated seeing the rusted metal and missing hair. He hated how wide his eye was, just sitting in his head.

            After Ryan told him he reminded him of a rose the first time, he started looking into mirrors for longer intervals at a time. He studied his face and wondered that Ryan was seeing. He was deformed and ugly, incomplete. He was a former Rat with nothing to his name, not even his clothes, those were all Burnie’s.

            After they kissed, promising a date the day his head was finished, he looked in the mirror and tried to see what Ryan was. He ran his fingers over his enhancement, barely feeling skin against metal. He looked at his right eye and something seemed off. He stared and stared, but he couldn’t figure out what was different.

            The color, the color was different. Before, his right eye was dull and lifeless, the brown barely matching his left. Now the color was nearly exactly the same. When had that happened? Had Ryan spent all of that effort to make his color’s match?

            He spent an hour in the bathroom, staring at his eyes, trying to understand. Why bother? Why change the color? Now, as he stared at himself in the mirror, his new tear ducts working in his left eye, he realized that the skin didn’t matter. As Ryan wrapped his arms around him with a soft smile, hiding his tears from the technicians, he realized that his face didn’t matter, or his clothes, or what he owned.

            Ryan spent so long without emotions, without caring about other people. What did appearance matter to him? What did physical things mean? They didn’t mean anything without the heart behind them. That was why he always came to Rooster Teeth, for the people. Why he rushed to help Gavin when the car had fallen on him. Why only Geoff wanted to press charges against the people who trashed his apartment. Why, apparently, Ray could give Ryan his emotions back.

            It was cheesy as fuck.

            Ray laughed hard against Ryan’s chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him. The older man chuckled, confused, pulling Ray from the room and back into his work room. Ray wiped his eyes with his sleeve, still laughing.

            “What?” Ryan asked, smiling at him. “Are you alright?”

            “I’m great.” Ray sniffed a laugh, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “You’re just cheesy as hell.”          

            Ryan raised a confused eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. “What have I done to be accused of that?”

            “Everything.” Ray smiled up at him, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. “Can we go on our date now?”

            Ryan laughed and kissed his head, carding his fingers through his hair. “Sure, just let me clean up.”

            The ride to Ryan’s apartment was filled with quiet chatter and nervous smiles. Neither really knew what they were doing. Ray hadn’t gone on dates, ever, really and Ryan had gone on one or two before losing his emotions.

            Neither really knew the protocol or what was normal. Ryan figured it would be best to do something they were both comfortable with, which was video games until sleep won over. Ray liked the idea, ordering pizza and playing games for hours on end was something he and Michael had talked about when there were Rats. Something they had both dreamed would never happen.

            Ryan’s apartment was one of the sleeker, newer buildings. Ray didn’t even want to know how much the rent cost. He chose to enjoy the overly comfortable couch and massive game collection Ryan owned.

            Ray had shown of some of his old skill (They sold his x-box and games when he got the enhancements for the first time) when Ryan was staying with them. While the older man was good, he wasn’t as good as Ray. They played until their stomachs demanded food, pausing to order pizza and eat the delivery when it came.

            They had started the night still awkward, sitting about a foot apart. However, as one got up for the bathroom or drinks, or they would bump into each other laughing, the gap closed and closed until there barely a hair between them. Ray’s leg was hooked over Ryan’s, their elbows hitting as they played.

            Ryan threw his arms up and cheered when he finally won a round. Ray laughed as Ryan smirked at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Ryan laughed and wrapped his arms around Ray, pulling him fully onto his lap.

            Ray blushed, but made himself comfortable, pressing down and wiggling when Ryan complained that he had a boney ass. “Hey!” Ryan laughed, arms tightening around Ray.

            “Asshole.” Ray smiled, feeling Ryan’s bone and skin shift under him. “This is what you get.”

            “For stating the truth?” Ryan snorted, nuzzling his nose against the back of Ray’s jaw. “You need to work out more.”

            “No I don’t.” Ray said, leaning back more against Ryan. “The gym is a horrible place.”

            “Have you ever been to a gym?” Ryan asked, pausing the game. He rest his chin on Ray’s shoulder, watching Ray with a lazy smile and half-closed eyes.

            “Nope.” Ray said, folding his arms. “Don’t ever want to go.”

            “You should.” Ryan said, looking down at their tangled limbs. “You could use the muscle.” He poked Ray’s arm and stomach, freezing when Ray squirmed and made a squeaking sound.

            Ray blushed as Ryan looked at him, eyes wide and smile growing. “No.” He said, trying to lean away. “Don’t you dare.”

            “What?” Ryan nearly purred, arms tightening around Ray, controller dropped to the carpet with a soft thud. “I’m not doing anything.”

            “Yet.” Ray squirmed, letting his controller drop as well. “I’m _not_ ticklish.”

            Ryan snorted, pressing his fingers against Ray’s ribs. Ray tensed then gasped as Ryan ran his fingers over his sides and wiggled his fingers. “Right, not ticklish, at all.” He said as Ray tried to hold back bubbling laughter.

            “Ryan!” Ray gasped, trying to grab his hands. The engineer’s calloused hands somehow managed to slip away every time to return to his sides. Ray’s squirming made them fall over, Ryan holding on tighter to keep Ray from falling onto the floor.

            They were both laughing when Ryan stopped, Ray’s face pink. Ryan couldn’t name the warmth in his chest, couldn’t figure out which word he wanted to call Ray. All he knew was that he greatly enjoyed the entire situation and hoped there would be more in the future. “Adorable.” He sighed, that was the word.

            “Fuck, you.” Ray panted, that adorable smile on his lips again. “Fucking asshole.”

            Ryan laughed and shifted them around until they were laying more comfortably on the couch. They were laying on their sides, face to face. Ryan’s hand rested on Ray’s hip, rubbing soothing circles into the bone jetting out. Ray’s arms were pressed between them, fingers curled into Ryan’s shirt.

            They were both a bit pink in the face, Ray’s glasses skewed on his nose. Neither said a word, too busy studying the smiles they never wanted to forget. “Feeling okay?” Ryan asked, slipping his other hand through Ray’s hair. He could still tell the synthetic from the real. For a few days, the synthetic hair would be rough and hard until shampoo made the strands soft, like the rest.

            “Fucking fantastic.” Ray chuckled, worming his way a little closer. “You?”

            “A little overwhelmed.” Ryan said, emotions and thoughts whirling in his mind, but there wasn’t that panic. “In a good way.”

            Ray smiled and snuggled closer until his head was tucked under Ryan’s chin, their legs tangled. Ryan slipped his arm to wrap around Ray, keeping him close, as he threaded fingers through soft and stiff hair.

            “Now what?” Ryan asked after a long moment. He was content to just lay there like that, Ray’s arms having slowly wrapped around his torso. “Want to do anything?”

            He blinked in surprise when he didn’t get a reply. He looked down, leaning back until he saw Ray’s eyes closed. His lips were parted slightly, air slowly slipping past. The bags under his eyes had lessened and his stress lines were smoothed out. He looked completely at peace.

            Ryan smiled softly, studying every inch of Ray’s face before moving back, his spine beginning to protest the position. He held Ray close, playing with his hair, smile growing fond. “Good night, Rose.” He sighed into his hair, closing his own eyes.

           

* * *

 

            “Holy shit.” Burnie laughed when Ray and Ryan walked into Rooster Teeth the next morning. Ryan had Sunday’s off and had wanted to see what everyone thought of Ray’s enhancements.

            Ray stood a little straighter, smiling brightly. He was without his beanie or gloves, occasionally running his fingers through synthetic hair to remind himself that it was there. Jack whistled from the kitchen door as Barbra nearly tackled Ray to the ground.

            “About fucking time.” Michael snorted, squeezing Ray’s shoulder. They studied each other for a moment before broad smiles stretched across their faces. “Looks fucking good.”

            Ray laughed, and shrugged his jacket off, heading for the coat rack that held all of the employee’s jackets. “Told you I as handsome as fuck.” He said, tossing the jacket at the rack and puffing a laugh when he missed completely.

            “Sure, but your aim is still shit.” Michael laughed as Ray picked his jacket up and firmly hung it on the next free branch.

            “Shut up.” Ray huffed, still smiling. “I can still beat your ass at Halo.”

            “You could beat all of our combined asses at Halo.” Burnie snorted, turning over the last chair.

            “Mind if I stay and help today?” Ryan said, walking his backpack over to the coat rack and leaning the red bag against the fake cherry wood.

            “Of course.” Burnie said as Barbra went back to the front of the restaurant and Ray and Michael bantered and joked with each other. “I should start paying you.”

            “Nah.” Ryan snorted, heading toward the kitchen where Jack was already preparing for the day’s rushes. “I’m literally making my weight in money.”

            “We know, Mr. Successful.” Burnie rolled his eyes, snapping a damp towel at him. “Get in there!”

            Ryan laughed as he went into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and pulling Ray’s gloves off. Jack made him put a plastic cover on his arm, which was for the best. By the end of the breakfast rush, the sleeve was covered in food and grease.

            The day was anything, but calm. They would have hour lulls before the restaurant was packed again. By the time the restaurant closed, they were all exhausted, but happy. As Jack and Ryan set up a table large enough for all of them, Michael called Lindsey and Gavin with Burnie’s data stick and Ray called Meg on Ryan’s.

            Burnie and Barbra quickly wiped up everyone’s favorite meal from the menu, finishing just as Lindsey, Meg, and Gavin arrived. Ryan smiled as Ray scooted their chairs close together so he could lean against him and still eat without difficulty.

            Numerous compliments were thrown Ray’s way, each congratulating him and Ryan on not only beautifully done enhancements, but finally getting together.

            “You were _betting_?” Ryan groaned, glaring at Barbra as a rather impressive pile of money stacked up in front of her.

            “Of course we were fucking betting.” Michael snorted as Lindsey searched her wallet for a few more dollars. “I was betting before I even knew about the pool.”

            “I didn’t even get a chance!” Gavin huffed, smiling at Meg when she placed a hand on his arm and kissed his cheek.          

            “You probably would have lost anyway.” Meg said smoothly, smiling as Gavin squawked and pouted at her. Michael snorted and laughed, squeezing Lindsey’s hand under the table as she stifled laughter behind her hand.

            “Assholes, all of you.” Ray huffed, cheeks a faint pink.

            “It was going to happen at some point.” Jack said, giving them an apologetic smile as he handed over his last bit of money to Barbra.

            “Couldn’t you have waited a week?” Burnie whined, glaring at Barbra when the woman basically rubbed the money in his face. They were still using paper currency, although there was a growing shift toward just straight credit through data pads and sticks.

            “Now I’m glad we didn’t.” Ryan snorted, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist and kissing his head.

            Ray blushed more and leaned against Ryan with a peaceful smile on his face. Michael gagged. “Get a room.” He smirked.

            Lindsey rolled her eyes and made him turn his head to look at her. She planted a heated kiss on him, parting with a deadly smile. Michael was completely red faced, blinking blankly before getting a love sick look on his face.

            “Disgusting.” Ray snorted, smiling as everyone laughed. He glanced up at Ryan and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

            Ryan tensed then relaxed, nuzzling Ray’s hair and squeezing him gently. Never, since he lost his emotions, did he ever think he would be sitting there being loved and loving. He never thought he would be normal again, but that didn’t matter to him then, didn’t matter to him now. He probably would never be normal. That was okay, he was with people who loved him.

            “I’ll just be here, with my money!” Barbra glared light heartedly at all of them, hugging the money to her chest. “All of you assholes and you’re lovey dovey shit.” They all laughed and eased up on their touchy feeliness.

           

* * *

 

            Ray stood in the door way of his room. A heavy backpack filled with metal roses and a few work shirts weighed on his back. They were the only things in this room he actually owned minus the clothes he was wearing and the shoes on his feet.

            Nearly four years and he finally had more than enough to afford a nice apartment and still have a good start on his flower shop fund. He didn’t need anything too fancy, but the price of living had gone up in recent years. A key to Ryan’s apartment weighed in his pants pocket, but he couldn’t accept that offer entirely, not yet.

            Giving the room one last smile, he closed the door behind him and went down stairs. Ryan was watching amused as Burnie fought to get his date pad to screw onto his tripod. Jack was laughing next to the fireplace while Michael snickered from the couch.

            “I told you.” Ryan said as Burnie groaned in defeat and held the long tube out to him. He took the device and set the tripod aside.

            “Shut up asshole.” Burnie huffed, arms folded and sulking next to Jack who was rubbing his back.

            Ray shook his head and dropped his bag onto the couch next to Michael. “So it doesn’t fit on it.” He said, laughing as Burnie and Jack tugged him into a tight hug before moving him into position between them.

            “No.” Burnie pouted before smiling as Ryan raised the date pad.

            “We told you.” Ray said through his smile, eyes trained on the small lens that appeared on the date pad.

            “Three, two, one.” Ryan said before a quiet snap filled the room. Two more snaps occurred before Ryan lowered the pad and held the tube out to Burnie. “That should do it.”

            “Thanks.” Burnie said, opening the pad and pulling the pictures up. He smiled and proudly showed all of them the picture before sending the picture to the printer in the small office next to the laundry room.

            As Jack followed a basically running Burnie to the office, Ryan pulled Ray close and dropped onto the couch. Ray laughed and leaned into Ryan’s side, rolling his eyes when Michael gagged at them.

            “Please, fucking spare me.” Michael smiled at them, ruffling Ray’s hair. “I’m proud of you, asshole.”

            “Thanks, Michael.” Ray said, pulling away from Ryan to hug Michael tightly. “We’re having games nights.”

            “Of fucking course we are.” Michael snorted, squeezing Ray tightly.

            Ray pulled away just as Burnie and Jack came back with giddy looks. The picture was already in the frame. Burnie held the frame out to Ray and he took it carefully. Pictures were relatively out of date, but people still liked using them.

            He looked over the picture, amazed by his own real smile. He couldn’t remember what he used to look like, before and when he was a Rat. All he had now was this new face, new life, that he had been blessed enough to be given.

            He stood, eyes never leaving the picture. Walking over to where he knew there was a waiting spot for him on the wall, he took a deep breath and tore his eyes away. He carefully hung the picture on the waiting hook, made sure the frame was straight, before taking a step back.

            His smile was added to a ridiculous amount of others, but it stood out to him. The warmth in his chest spread to his fingers and toes, pulling a bright smile onto his face. When he turned, Jack was trying not to cry and Burnie was wiping away the tear tracks already on his face. Ryan was smiling softly at him and Michael’s eyes looked wet although he would never admit it.

            He laughed and hugged Burnie tightly, rubbing his back when his shoulder quickly became soaked. Jack had said that Burnie would cry like a baby.

            Ray followed Ryan out of the house once Burnie’s eyes were mostly dry. He got into the older man’s car and took a deep breath. He had thought that maybe he would shed a tear or two, his chest was certainly tight, but his eyes were completely dry. He wasn’t leaving anyone behind, just taking another step forward with them beside him.

            Ryan reached over and squeezed his hand. “You doing okay?” He said, letting their hands rest between them.

            “I feel fucking great.” Ray said, anticipation burning in his lungs as Ryan took a few turns. “Thanks for driving me.”

            “Of course, my rose.” Ryan shot Ray a quick smile before focusing on the road. They stopped outside of a tall apartment building. Ryan helped Ray check in with the land lord before going up the numerous flights of stairs to the fifth hundred and sixtieth room.

            Ray opened the door to his new home, taking in the scent of, well. Something rotting. Ray wrinkled his nose and Ryan frowned, a hand landing protectively on the small of his back.

            “What is that?” Ray groaned, shuffling into the apartment and flipping a few light switches. The apartment was fully furbished, and looked clean, but the smell was persisting.

            They looked around the one bedroom and bath, living room, and kitchen, pinching their noses. Ryan cracked open the fridge and gagged like Gavin does when he sees wet bread.

            “What?” Ray frowned, coming over as Ryan snapped the door shut again.

            “The last tenet didn’t clean out the fridge.” Ryan’s voice was nasally and slightly higher than normal, muffled by the hand covering his mouth and nose. “The entire thing is literally full of rotting food.

            Ray groaned and went over to the provided phone. He called the land lord, and when the man finally shuffled up to them, showed him the mess.

            Apologizing for not knowing, he switched Ray to the room next door. Identically to the last apartment, a much cleaner smell filled the space. “You can stay here instead.” The land lord said, switching Ray’s keys. “I’ll fix everything in my records and give you new copies of everything.”     

            “Thank you.” Ray smiled sheepishly at the old man.

            “It’s not a problem.” The land lord smiled at Ray, patting his shoulder before shuffling out of the room. Ray closed the door behind him, wandering into the living room where Ryan was looking over his TV and furniture.

            The room was rustic, everything was basically made out of plastic and sharp edges. The arm chair was an egg shape with the top cut off. The couch was all round edges, although a bit hard to sit on. The side tables and coffee table were sharp and bright white. The light hanging from the ceiling had multiple plastic scales strung together, making the light bright, but soft. The kitchen and bedroom matched, the bed appearing to float on fake wood.

            When Ray shuffled over, resting his head against Ryan’s chest, strong arms wrapped around him and they were silent for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Of fucking course!” Ray wheezed, holding onto Ryan for support.

            “Only you.” Ryan chuckled, squeezing Ray gently.

            “They’re going to love this.” Ray snorted, pressing against Ryan.

            Ryan hummed and snickered at the teasing that was sure to come. He kissed Ray’s head and rested his chin on top of silky black hair. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist and squeezed him lightly, leaning back to look at him.

            “Want to stay tonight?” Ray said sheepishly, cheeks a light pink tinge. He hadn’t been alone to sleep in ages. There was always someone nearby, from Jack and Burnie across the hall or Ryan curled tightly around him.

            “Of course.” Ryan said, smiling and kissing his forehead. “I’ve got to help you unpack.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, dropping his lone piece of baggage onto the couch. “Fucking done.” He said, laughing when Ryan peppered his face with kisses. “Rye!”

            “Rose!” Ryan mocked with a laugh. He pulled Ray closer, nuzzling his jaw.

            Ray smiled and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair. They stood there for a short time before exploring the apartment thoroughly, finding everything there was to find. The only interesting thing was that the couch folded out into two beds.

            “Sweet.” Ray said as Ryan pulled the beds out, the coffee table pushed up against the wall under a massive picture window with white curtains with red swirling up from the bottom. The window had a sizeable ledge that Ray liked the idea of sitting in. “Now Michael and Gavin will have some place to sleep during lad’s night.”

            “Lad’s night?” Ryan said, raising an amused eyebrow before he pushed the beds back into a couch.

            “Yeah, Michael, Vav, and me.” Ray smiled, diving onto the couch once the beds were inside again.

            Ryan shook his head with an amused smile, picking Ray’s feet up and sitting down, resting his feet back on his lap. “Vav?”

            “We’re fucking heroes Ryan, don’t question it.” Ray said with snicker.

            “So sorry.” Ryan snorted, tickling Ray’s socked feet.

            Ray yelped and tried to pull his feet away, but Ryan wrapped one arm around them, holding them tightly so he couldn’t kick him. “Ryan!” Ray gasped, laughing as Ryan tickled the bottom of his feet.

            Ryan laughed and let him go, pulling Ray close as he pouted at him. “You have an amazing laugh.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s nose.

            Ray smiled slowly, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. Not much had changed between them within four years. They still love each other, were still taking it slow. They just tested out the idea of making out a few weeks ago in Ryan’s apartment. They still giggled with each other over how shitty they were at kissing.

            They sat in peace for a moment before Ryan yawned and that had Ray yawning and complaining that he was yawning. So Ryan carried him to bed, got him changed into his night shirt and pants before curling up with him under the covers, ignoring the part of his brain reminding him that sleeping in jeans was going to suck in the morning.

            Right then, he had Ray in his arms sleeping peacefully, and a life time of emotions and people who cared ahead of him. Shitty jean mornings be damned.

           

* * *

 

            Ryan pushed open the glass door and smiled at the familiar scent that smacked him in the face. It was the scent that filled his nose when he pressed his face into certain pillows, the one that haunted him during the day when he was zoned out. It was the scent he could never get enough of.

            The walls were lined with fresh, real flowers. Multiple, beautiful displays sat on tables carefully placed around the room. The tables and walls were painted a calming blue, real wood adding to the rustic appeal of the place. Their colors were bright a beautiful, even a few wilted flowers looked stunning compared to the metal flowers everyone was so used to.

            Ryan nodded to the elderly couple that were regulars. They smiled and waved back, turning back to the flowers and continued their argument over which bouquet would look better on their kitchen table.

            Ryan chuckled and headed for the counter in the back of the store. A young man with bright eyes, a short beard, and a beautiful smile was behind the counter, ringing up a flustered woman holding a bouquet of pink and white flowers.

            “She’ll love them, I promise.” Ray said, handing the woman back her card.

            “Thank you so much” The woman said, juggling the flowers and the card for a second before slipping the plastic into her jean pockets. “You’re saving my life here.”

            “Any time.” Ray chuckled, smiling after the woman as she left. His eyes landed on Ryan and his smiled more. “Hey Rye, already time for lunch?”

            “Yep.” Ryan said, slipping behind the counter and kissing Ray sweetly. “I think Geoff’s coming with his wife too.”

            “Oh shit, really?” Ray said, leaning into the arms wrapping around him. “That’ll be the first time in, what? Two months?”

            “About that.” Ryan nodded, kissing Ray’s temple.

            They both tensed when someone cleared their throat. They looked over at the elderly couple who were smiling fondly at them, a large bouquet in their hands. Ray and Ryan smiled sheepishly, quickly ringing them up before closing down the shop and walking hand in hand a few stores down.

            They were greeted with an empty restaurant and familiar faces. Michael and Lindsey were already sitting at the big table, hands with wedding bands attached clasped under the table. Gavin nearly tackled Ray in a hug, Ryan steading him as Ray laughed and hugged Gavin back.

            Meg rushed in behind them, smiling brightly before getting nearly tackled herself. Barbra and her boyfriend sat across from Michael and Lindsey, the man looked a little nervous. This was only his second time meeting everyone and they tended to be a bit intense, especially to anyone that could possibly hurt a member of their family.

            Burnie and Jack carried arm loads of food out from the kitchen as the rest of them took their seats. Geoff and Griffon were late, but were welcomed happily anyway, if not with a few teasing remarks.

            They talked and laughed, enjoying good food and bright smiles. A small box weighed in Ryan’s pocket, his fingers ghosting over the velvet edges every so often. Burnie would shoot him knowing looks every so often and eventually everyone caught on and did the same.

            Seven years, that was enough time, wasn’t it? He looked at Ray who was smiling brightly. His very presence calmed Ryan’s picking nerves. Taking a deep breath, he stood and pushed his chair out.

            Ray gave him a confused, but calm smile, probably thinking Ryan needed to use the bathroom. Instead, he dropped to one knee and pulled the box from his pocket, their friends quieting instantly and watching eagerly. “Ray.” He said carefully, looking into brown eyes and calming more. “You’ve been everything to me. You’ve been beside me despite my murder jokes and emotional roller coaster.” He chose to ignore the few snickers that rounded the table. “I’ve watched you smile and become yourself. You’ve given me a family and love I didn’t think I’d ever have or comprehend.”

            Ray was staring at Ryan wide eyed now, jaw slightly dropped and eyes wetting as a smile crinkled their edges. “Rye.” He breathed as Ryan smiled lovingly at him.

            “My rose, my heart, my sunshine.” Ryan continued, holding the box out to Ray and cracking the lid open. “Will you marry me?”


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Rye?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is the end.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Hey Rye?”

            “Yes?”

            “I think you should just take my name.”

            “…”

            “Come on, Ryan Narvaez. It sounds perfect.”

            “Ray.”

            “I like it, Ryan Narvaez. Ryan Narvaez.”

            “Please stop.”

            “Ray Haywood, see, it doesn’t sound the same. And I lose the junior!”

            “Why don’t we just hyphenate?”

            “…Okay, fine. That’ll be a pain in the ass to sign though. They don’t give you enough fucking space on those data pads.”

            “I think you’ll live.”

            “Ryan?”

            “Yes, my rose?”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”


End file.
